


The Black Sword

by Kuroi22



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe, Archer Kageyama Tobio, Battle, Beast - Freeform, Character Death, Dark Magic, Death, Demon Kuroo Tetsurou, Demon Miya Atsumu, Demon Miya Osamu, Demon Oikawa Tooru, Exorcist Kita Shinsuke, Fantasy, Fights, Final Haikyuu Quest, General Iwaizumi Hajime, Injury, King Oikawa Tooru, King Ushijima Wakatoshi, M/M, Magic, Magician Tendou Satori, Monsters, Quest, Shiratorizawa Kingdom, War
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-26
Updated: 2020-09-14
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:40:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 10
Words: 49,192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25527589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kuroi22/pseuds/Kuroi22
Summary: After experiencing the most human emotion possible, the demon king decided to turn himself to stone for the rest of eternity. A thousand years later, his heart beats again. His kingdom is unstable, and the future is in danger thanks to a sword, a child, and a prophecy.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Miya Osamu, Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru, Kageyama Tobio/Miya Atsumu, Semi Eita/Tendou Satori, Shirabu Kenjirou/Ushijima Wakatoshi
Comments: 25
Kudos: 129





	1. Previously

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This fic is inspired by the Haikyuu Final Quest, a real AU from Haikyuu.

He crawled pitifully across the strewn ground. He wasn't hurt, but he felt like he was. He carried the body of an inert man with him, he didn't know exactly where to take him but he just wanted to get out of there. Find a refuge and be able to heal him, see him open his eyes and run away with him far, far away.

Black tears ran down his cheeks, as dark as his soul but just as true as those of the purest being in the world. His demonic condition never allowed him to feel that pain, and now it involved him thousand fold. His demon soul was living what a human would call despair.

The demon ended up on the ground, his knees could no longer bear so much pressure. He hugged the man's body and stroked his face with a trembling hand.

"Please... p-please come back with me..." he murmured, his voice cracking. The dark drops fell on the man's face, mixing with the red ones that fell from his head.

Long white fingers caressed the gleaming armour, running through the embossed silver details. What a beautiful outfit, for his beautiful knight.

"Please..." he pleaded again, hugging him tighter and kissing his forehead repeatedly. His man's skin was always warm, and now it was freezing.

The demon knew thousands of enchantments, many of them full of dark magic, but he couldn't find any to make his loved one's eyes reopen full of life. There was nothing to do. Not even the one who is the most powerful creature that exists, could do something for him.

His loved one was gone. They had killed him.

He relised a broken cry, which spread throughout the forest, and his tears accompanied his hand, grasping his black sword, nailing it to his chest. He felt no pain, he was a demon and he couldn't die. At least, not so easily. Not so humanely.

Angry, the demon took out the clean weapon and nailed it straight to the ground. Nothing worked. He couldn't revive his loved one or go with him. The demon was cursed by his own existence.

He leaned on the hilt of his sword, defeated. His tears camouflaged on the ebony-colored blade. A demon didn't die, but he could choose to no longer exist in that world. And he knew he couldn't continue without him, without his knight, without his lover, so it was the only solution he got.

His eyes closed, his body stopped moving but not hugging the man in his arms. His skin went smooth, his tears dried. His muscles tensed and his soul went limp. He had become a perfect statue, one without expression, one white as his lover's armor. One, from which he never intended to escape.

The demon fell asleep for eternity, for a world where his loyal knight didn't exist wasn't worthy to wake up to.


	2. The Mist

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thousands years later

A boy was jumping from stone to stone, laughing alone. He liked the forest, had always found it intriguing, and wanted to go play around there. They never let him go alone, so today he had taken an excursion to go to the forest. Occasionally he would look at the trees and wonder if he would be as tall as them. Others, he picked up the leaves with his small hands and threw them into the air, watching them fall gently.

He chased butterflies, watched the flowers, and listened to the birds sing. He was happy, so he continued on his way deeper into the forest. He came to a rather curious clearing. In it, neither grass nor flowers grew, and the trees kept tracing the circle without any of them approaching the centre, in which was a statue.

The boy already knew of its existence. The elders said that this statue had been there all their life, year after year, and that nothing mortal approached it because it was a demon. But the boy wasn't scared at all. He wanted to play, and he found the perfect opportunity.

It seemed curious to him. His dark blue eyes searched the white marble statue. He gently stroked the graceful sword and looked at the demon's pale face. Its eyes were closed, its lips were smooth, and its eyebrows were resting without showing any expression. But the boy saw it.

"Why are you crying?" He asked, stroking its cold cheek. Obviously, the statue didn't respond and the boy went on to play.

He grabbed hold of the demon's horns to climb onto its shoulder. Laughing, he launched himself down its back, sliding down the cloak that spread like a slide to the ground. The little boy scampered around him and hung on the arching arm holding the sword. He looked at its face once more and roughly stroked its wavy hair.

"Play with me"

"Here you are!" Another boy suddenly exclaimed. "You cannot go alone into the forest, Tobio."

The newcomer was a little older than the curious little one, he could get him off the statue and take him in his arms while scolding him.

"You always do the same, you get away from the teachers and you go to your own"

"But I want to play" little Tobio complained.

"Not alone, specially here"

"Why?"

The older boy put him down and took his hand to walk better.

"Because it is the statue of a demon, and the elders say that we shouldn't approach it"

"Why?"

The boy shrugged. He wasn't an expert, he was only ten years old and he was only repeating what his instructors had told him. The four-year-old was still too innocent to be afraid of the words of an adult.

They left the forest and reached a walled compound. Within it, several buildings were configured as a small town within the city. It was his home, or rather, his training centre. The two boys were too young to fight, of course, but they were there to learn. They lived and went to school while they were instructed in the art of fighting of all kinds: fencing, archery, pistols, knives, hand-to-hand combat...

"Instructor, I've found him!" The boy said, when he arrived in front of an adult man who seemed overwhelmed. "He was in the woods"

"Tobio, you can't go to the forest alone. It's getting dark, and at night the forest changes a lot"

"But I wanted to play..."

"You play here in the yard. And thanks for finding it, Hajime, good job" The instructor stroked each one's hair. "Now come in, we must prepare for the summer festival."

The two children were glad to hear that there would be a party. Today summer started, and the city was preparing a welcome party for it. Hajime, the older boy, took the little one to the boys' room: a room shared with the other children in the centre. There, he sat him on a bed and helped him get dressed.

"Hajime-san" Tobio spoke, as the eldest put on a T-shirt. "Why are adults afraid of the statue?"

"I don't know, they say that anything that comes from a demon can harm us. Demons are powerful and very, very bad"

"But Hajime-san, that demon is sad"

"Sad?" Hajime asked, putting his shoes on. Tobio nodded well convinced. "It's a statue, Tobio, they have no expression. They can't be sad"

"Well, he is."

Hajime didn't reply. Tobio was kind of weird, so he was used to him saying strange things. He got him out of bed and changed his clothes.

"Let's go. The others are waiting for us"

Diligently Tobio took his hand and they both left the bedroom. They went out into the main courtyard, the lush plants and trees now decorated with coloured lamps and lights. They had placed tables in the centre of the garden full of food and the older boys filled the smaller children's plates that didn't reach the tables.

"Where have you been, Kageyama?" asked one of the boys, Shigeru Yahaba, two years older than Tobio. "They've been looking for you for a while."

"I was in the forest, Yahaba-san" he replied obediently.

"He always does the same thing," added Issei Matsukawa, a boy the same age as Hajime.

"He had gone to play with that statue," said Hajime. There he realized that he had made a mistake, because the boy remembered the statue affair again.

"Why do you think he is sad, Hajime-san?"

"Who is sad?" replied another four-year-old black-haired boy, Kindaichi, who was clinging to Matsukawa's hand.

"The demon"

"He's been saying that all the time..." Hajime said to his friend of the same age. "I already told you, it's a statue."

"Can a stone be sad?" Kindaichi asked curiously.

"He was crying," Tobio told him, running his fingers over his cheeks simulating tears.

"Come on, Tobio, you're scaring him."

"Anyway," Yahaba interrupted. "You can't play there. My grandmother says it is better not to disturb the demons"

"I didn't bother him, I was just playing with him"

"Demons love children," Takahiro Hanamaki broke in from behind, catching them. "To eat them!"

The two little ones screamed in fright and Kindaichi started crying. Akira Kunimi, who was behind Hanamaki, patted him on the back.

"You've messed it already," Hajime commented, annoyed. "Now they won't be able to sleep, and I'm going to have to babysit."

"You already are during the day, why not also at night? Come on, Yuutaro, it hasn't been that bad either..."

"They will scold you, Hanamaki," Matsukawa warned. "Iwaizumi, do something, go on."

"That boy is in your charge, Matsukawa..." Hajime sighed. He turned to the three children and patted Kindaichi's head. "No one is going to eat you, because they are going to train you and you are going to kick all those demons asses"

Kindaichi stopped crying at the thought.

"And now, let's go to the stands. From there the fireworks will be seen better"

And he took the three little ones with him.

⃝⃝⃝

The king watched the beautiful city fill with colours and music. From his balcony, he could spend hours looking with pride at what his predecessors had built, and what was now in his hands. The king was a young man, but he was predicted a prosperous future because he was fair, intelligent and reliable.

Wakatoshi Ushijima, who was barely twenty years old, wanted to meet expectations.

"Ushijima-san," his advisor greeted, standing at the door.

"Shirabu," he returned the greeting. "Has there been any mishap?"

"No, the party continues correctly. Fireworks have good security and there have been no fights on the streets. Everything is in perfect order"

"Very good. Stay.” he insisted, seeing the young adviser make the move to leave. Shirabu approached and stayed by his side. "I want you to look at the city with me."

"It’s so pretty"

"Yes, and together we will make it much more than it is."

"You are the king, I am only a counsellor."

"The best I have. In addition, you and the other members of the council will help me in the task"

Shirabu, somewhat embarrassed, took his king's hand and stroked it. Noticing how Ushijima reciprocated the gesture, his cheeks began to burn. But he could look him in the eye.

"You can always count on my advice."

"I know"

Ushijima reached up a hand and pushed his bangs back a little so that he could get a better look at his big brown eyes. Then, his hand went down his cheek gently. Shirabu closed his eyes, calm, and allowed himself to be kissed. They were alone, so now he could enjoy it without problems.

"Stay with me tonight," said the king, and his counsellor gladly accepted. If the town had a party, they would have it too. Although something different, of course.

But they interrupted the impending kiss, because something caught their attention. Ushijima was the first to turn, but Shirabu followed suit seconds later. In the distance, in the forest that surrounded the eastern edge of the city, a thick storm-grey mist enveloped the trees and slowly approached. Due to the colour, the night didn't allow him to see it completely, but the two boys had good eyesight.

"You see it?"

"What will it be? It doesn't seem like a normal fog"

"We will notify the guards to come and observe the situation. But be discreet, I don't want panic in the city before anything else"

"Okay, I'll go tell them."

And Shirabu left the balcony. Ushijima stood for a while observing that strange mist. It didn't take an expert to guess that this was unusual. And Wakatoshi preferred to be suspicious of it than to be wrong and make an unforgivable mistake. From the balcony, he could watch the group of his men approaching the city limits to investigate.

An explosion of yellow decorated the sky just as that strange mist twisted and hit hard at the poor men who approached. The smoke seemed to have arms or at least knew how to harden to such an extent that it became strong and began to pull up trees to launch them through the city.

Ushijima left the balcony only to see right after how it collapsed. Whatever it was, that thing was meant to destroy the city.

"Wakatoshi!" An ash-haired boy called him, another member of his council. He looked alarmed, and with good reason.

"Eita, what is that?"

"We don't know... But we can't do much against it, it's strong enough and I don't think it's natural, either."

"We will send the special team to distract him a little more. Go find Tendou, if it's a creature with powers he will know better than anyone"

Semi disappeared while Ushijima left the palace. As a king, his duty was to protect his citizens and not be watching panic spread. He picked up his sword and joined his elite group, the most experienced of them to battle that mist.

"No weaknesses" he ordered.

Shirabu appeared running and blocked his path. He was panting and his white jacket was dirty. Ushijima motioned for the group to continue, as there was no time to lose. He would join them later.

"Don't go there, that's a slaughter" Shirabu told him. "That thing is too powerful..."

"The more reason for me to join, until we find a solution."

"The solution is to evacuate!"

"So be it, then. But I don't move from there until every man, woman and child is safe"

"They need their king to guide them! Go with the others, get away from there and let your guard take care"

"If they need a guide, it will be you. You can do it, take them to a safe place"

"No wait!" but Ushijima walked away, leaving him with the words unspoken. Shirabu started walking, going to the front was a suicidal act and he couldn't allow his king to be killed.

"Shirabu!" Someone called him. Semi crossed the street next to a red-haired man.

"What is that thing, Tendou" the brunet asked, at once. Tendou was a dark magician who lived near the city and was already an old friend. After all, it never hurts to have near someone who knows about magic and creatures.

"It's a type of Mist that camouflages itself," he explained. "It comes from afar, and adapts to all terrains. It's a type of creature that appears when it is hungry, just on certain dates"

"Today is the summer solstice"

"And he comes to kill us all."

"And you say it so calm?" Semi snapped.

"There is nothing to do, we are human." Tendou shrugged.

"But you have powers, don't you?" Shirabu added. "Do something, whatever, before the king gets killed"

"I'll be able to block his path for a few minutes, not much longer."

"Come on, what are we waiting for?"

The three boys advanced through the streets full of chaos and people running terrified. The Mist threw smoke over their heads, which destroyed the tallest buildings. More than once they had to dodge the falling rocks and strayed to find the street cut by the ruins. Then, Tendou suddenly stopped and the other two boys turned to look at him.

"I stay here, it's a good place"

Shirabu and Semi didn't dispute it and followed the path. Tendou piled rocks around him, creating a circle, and drew out a silver dagger. He removed the sleeve of his tunic, showing a pale, scarred arm. With the dagger he cut a wound and marked with his blood the stones he had collected. Being a dark wizard, for every enchantment he made, a sacrifice was required and his was with blood.

Tendou stayed at the centre of the circle and raised the dagger above his head, holding it with both hands. Immediately after, a symbol lit up the ground and the magician muttered a few words. A halo of blue light rose from the circle to impact the Mist's arm, which was about to strike again. Apparently that angered him and he started attacking Tendou's blue screen. The magician knew that with that force only ten more blows would be enough to break it, but he hoped that it would be useful for the city that welcomed him.

Meanwhile, Semi and Shirabu had reached the outskirts, where everything was totally destroyed. Not a house was kept whole, all traces of urbanization had been left to dust. The Mist's fists brought chaos, but beneath his belly was a desolate landscape.

"Where are they?" Semi asked, into the air. Shirabu didn't reply.

They advanced a little more until they found the first guard, totally defeated. Shirabu soon spotted the king among his men, and immediately approached.

"Ushijima-san, are you hurt?" he exclaimed. To his relief, the king was still alive but, indeed, he had not emerged intact. Shirabu quickly approached a frightened horse and grabbed him by the reins, calming him down as much as he could to lead him back to Ushijima. "Semi-san, help me to get him on!

Ushijima was a tall and strong guy, so even though they were two they had several failed attempts to get him on the horse. When they succeeded, Shirabu arranged to place him on top of the animal's back.

"I'm taking him from here," he explained. "Help the citizens get out of the city, we'll meet at the White Eagle's Peak. It's not far enough, but it will be a good mandatory stop to tend to the wounded. Go back to Tendou, if his spell ends while you're still here, the Mist will kill you"

Said and done, and without letting Semi add anything, Shirabu accompanied the horse that carried the king to the forest. He was soon out of sight and Semi didn't hesitate to return to the city centre. Shirabu would take good care of Ushijima, there was no doubt, so now his priority was to save the others.

Semi reached Tendou, who was still in the middle of his circle. The blue screen had weakened and now transparencies were visible, making the Mist more willing to attack again. Semi broke into the circle and lifted him off the ground, pulling him by the hood of the robe, just as Tendou lifted the dagger to open another wound.

"Open an underground tunnel, we will evacuate the people there to the White Eagle's Peak, you know where it is, right?"

"Yeah," replied the wizard, raising the dagger again.

"Do you have to do… that, every time you do magic?" Semi muttered, disapproving.

"It's the only way. The wounds heal quickly" he explained without further ado. The dagger cut through his skin again and the red drops that stained the blade melted and illuminated it. Tendou dug the dagger hard into the ground and shortly afterwards the ground split open. "Ready"

Semi didn't know whether to admire his magic prowess or reject it entirely.

"Eiiiitaaa, there are boys and girls to save. Go get them” the magician had to tell him. Semi nodded, coming to his senses, and left him watching the tunnel.

⃝⃝⃝

The children were scared, cornered behind the material hut. The Instructor had long since left for help, and hadn't returned. The boys had been obedient and hadn't moved from there, but the explosions and the screams were increasingly terrifying and they were panicking.

"G-guys, the instructor will be back soon..." Iwaizumi assured them, as they crowded around him seeking refuge. But Hajime was only ten years old and had two arms to hug them all.

"H-Hajime-san, what's going to happen to us?"

"Nothing…"

No one believed his words when something hit the roof of the cabin and blew it apart. The children screamed and Iwaizumi and the rest of the older kids took them away, running.

"What do we do…?" Hanamaki asked. "If we go out, we will be in danger. And if we stay too..."

"We have to get out of here, this is going to collapse."

"Where?"

"We will go to the forest. The monster is busy with the city, if we go there it will ignore us. Wait here a moment. In the cabin, there will be knives that we can use"

Hanamaki and Matsukawa agreed and made sure to hold the little ones tight so that neither fell. Iwaizumi, meanwhile, entered the hut half collapsed and without further distraction began looking for knives and razors.

He would have liked to be able to take one of the swords, as his intention at that centre was to become a swordsman, but he was still a child with insufficient strength to hold one. He left the warehouse and with his companions left the centre towards the forest. How lucky that they were close.

Once outside the compound, they could see what was attacking them. It was all smoke, an entire mountain made of fog that tore things apart and had no definite shape. It seemed to be everywhere, it was impossible to know where it was going to attack.

The children screamed when they saw a thread of mist approaching through the trees.

"Let's run!"

So they did. They didn't know where to go, exactly, but they thought that as long as they were in a group, they would be fine. Seeing that the others are well was the closest thing to salvation, right now. But that was the end of their luck, because a tree fell right in the middle, separating them.

"Iwaizumi!" They shouted, when they saw their partner on the other side of the tree.

"Go on!" He yelled at them, and faced the fog.

He knew perfectly well that he was a boy, but he was training as a warrior and had been educated on the basis of honour. He pulled out a knife, ready to attack if the fog dared to approach. The smoke began to swirl and Hajime leaped towards it to stab the knife, but he just stumbled and fell squarely into the mist.

It was a strange thing, the feeling of touching something as elusive as the smoke and at the same time noticing the solidity of a strong body. The boy didn't hesitate any longer, stood up and brandished the knife hoping to do something useful. It could only bother him, and when he noticed something approaching at high speed, he started running in the opposite direction.

He wasn't running away. He would never run away from a battle (even if he had never been in anywhere near it), he was just confusing him. Hajime ran through the trees, ducking and jumping from here to there keeping in mind not to fall. His training was fruitful, but insufficient for his young age.

The mist tripped him off and Iwaizumi rolled to the ground, swallowing a handful of dirt. He crawled back a little to his feet, and jumped as he saw the mist attack again.

The mist only grazed him, but with that he managed to hurt him as if he had sharp claws. Hajime returned to the ground, this time wounded and felt the breath of a monster ready to devour him. He tried to get up, but his strength failed. The wounds were deep and it was too much for his small body.

"Y-you won't eat me..." he managed to say. He screamed in pain from the wound, which was bleeding a lot, and he leaned on something solid behind him, which wasn't the Mist.

He felt a growl very close, and he was afraid. His chest burned with pain, his strength failed and his support shifted, causing him to fall again. Hajime didn't feel any bite, nor another scratch. If they had eaten him, it had been fully.

But no, they hadn't eaten him. The mist had moved away, remaining suspicious. Iwaizumi turned his head a little and although his vision blurred at times, he caught sight of him. That solid something that had served to support him was nothing more than the statue in the forest.

But it was no longer a statue.

Before him stood a tall, almost human figure. The demon had ceased to be stone and now his eyes were wide open, showing their reddish glow like hot coals. He was upset.

"Why did you wake me up?" The demon snapped, his voice rumbling the clearing. Then he noticed the mist nestled among the trees. "Ah... one of them played with you, huh?"

"D-don't come close..." Hajime muttered, when the demon took a step. The demon purred contentedly.

"How cute, he still believes he has the strength to face me… What a nice and brave boy"

The demon plucked his glossy black sword from the ground, and both the entity and the child fell back. His lips curved into a mocking smile, he was enjoying it.

"How dare you bother me, if you are not fit for it? Little spawn..."

The demon moved fast and silent, and within seconds he was already in front of him. Hajime pulled away, but the wound prevented him from moving as he wanted. He groaned and that didn't go unnoticed by the demon. The non-human raised a hand to his wound and raised a stained finger to his lips. He murmured a little and the same hand caressed the boy's cheek, until he reached his chin and raised his chin.

"Did they attack your city...?" Mnmm, poor Iwa-chan... You need the help of someone powerful like me, right?" The demon sang. "I will help you, if you lend me that courage of yours forever…"

Hajime shook his head, but the gesture contracted in pain as the demon's arm wrapped around his back. A cold hand landed on his chest and soon the wound closed. Sleepiness entered him suddenly, after a halo of light the last thing he remembers before falling unconscious were those eyes of fire.

"It will be good to have a brave strong man like you by my side, when you grow up..." the demon patted his head. His eyes gazed for minutes at the mark the boy had left, the mark of his oath.

Then, abruptly, he turned to the mist. The Mist disappeared from there and the demon smiled, eyes glittering with excitement. He loved feeling powerful, that all the creatures in the world feared him.

He tied his sword to his belt and stood up with the boy in his arms. He began to walk solemnly through the forest, heading towards the city.

There, chaos continued to reign without compassion. Although the Mist had moved away from the demon, all the Mist that remained in the city continued to wreak havoc and the evacuation was slow. The city was large, not for nothing was it a capital, with all that it carried. The monster seemed to have thousands of heads, arms, eyes... It was everywhere.

Semi was unable to cope, and although he had managed to put some order with the remaining guards, the situation wasn't very favourable. Tendou couldn't do much against the mist, because the dagger couldn't be removed from the ground. Otherwise, tunnel would be closed.

"Line up, you can't all fit at once!" Semi was saying to terrified people.

Suddenly, a group of children came running around scared. Semi caught their eye and had them clinging to his waist. They were crying with fear and it was difficult for them to calm them down so that someone could speak and tell them what had happened to them.

"I-iwaizumi is in the forest..." said one of them.

"Who…?" but Semi soon understood that he was someone important to them, a friend perhaps, because of the way they cried. "Go to the tunnel, go..."

Semi didn't have the courage to tell them that if his friend had stayed in the woods, there wouldn't be much to do for him. At least, not until the chaos ended and they'd go looking for missing citizens.

"No, Iwaizumi is still there...!"

"Hajime-saaaaaan"

"Take it easy, we'll go look for him... But first, go in the..."

Eita interrupted himself by noticing something. A thick cloud was beginning to form around the tunnel, about to enter.

"Close the tunnel!"

"And the people that remain?"

"We'll evacuate them from another side... Close that way, now."

Tendou didn't hesitate longer and unleashed the dagger. In a second, the entrance to the tunnel disappeared. Semi was about to pull his hair out, desperate. Now they would have to find another way to evacuate the people who remained in the city.

"Okay, listen up. We will go north" Semi warned. "I know it's your home, Tendou, but it's the only way I can think of."

"Yeah, why not? Also, I have leftover soup. Children, will you want a little?"

"Tendou, you're scaring them."

"Huh?" Tendou blurted out, confused. He didn't have time to think about it anymore, he and Semi pushed their way through the people who were starting to be too nervous to listen to them.

There were still many people left to evacuate, and all those people were scared. They were beginning to distrust them, because they didn't see much help on their own. Who could blame them? It was only two against millions of citizens, but in those cases of catastrophe people didn't usually reason well. Some were beginning to yell at them for a solution, and although Tendou was used to booing about his profession as a dark magician, Semi had never received so much rejection.

"Just ignore the screaming, when we have saved their lives, you will see how they adore you."

"This is getting out of hand..." Semi trembled. "There are so many people and so little time… We will never arrive. We're trapped…"

If Tendou wanted to tell him something about it we will never know, because he noticed something else. The mist stood as big as it was above them, about to devour all of them. Even if Tendou made another shield, it wouldn't do any good. They were human, and monsters like those enjoyed eating. He looked at Semi, who was turning pale at times, and sighed.

Perhaps the time had come.

But a black figure crossed the sky brandishing a sword and with an elegant movement, sliced off the entity's arm. The cut piece evaporated and the monster gave a loud growl. Until now, nothing could hurt the fog, but that stranger could.

He touched land gracefully, the cape billowing in the soft wind. With his sword raised, he faced the entity and from the point of his weapon a blinding white light covered the city. Those present found it difficult to adapt to the light change but when they opened their eyes again, they could perfectly appreciate that the mist was moving away from there as scared.

The swordsman turned solemnly and walked towards the expectant group. He dragged his sword and carried a boy who rested his head on his shoulder, asleep. The demon stood before the entire crowd, who looked at him between frightened and amazed.

He raised his head and clicked his tongue.

"Humans..." he said sourly. The demon moved closer and left the boy in Semi's arms.

"I-Iwaizumi...?" The children muttered. And Semi left Hajime with his friends, who approached him worried.

The demon began to walk among the people, who had already formed a circle around him to better see the panorama.

"So... your king has fled away and left you here."

"No!" Semi defended. "He's hurt for fighting to protect us all. And he had to be attended"

The demon grimaced.

"Weak. A man, after all" He took advantage of the conglomeration to observe the citizens. "None of your guardians could do anything against the Mist, and you have lost lives due to their uselessness..."

"We have done everything possible..."

"And you haven't even managed to evacuate 20% of the population. Bad, very bad…"

"Look," Semi continued speaking. "That you were able to drive the Mist away has been admirable, and we thank you."

"Of course you do. What other thing deserves the being that has saved your life? Oh wait... I have a proposal. How about I keep the whole city?"

"What would a demon like you get from a human city?" he snapped.

"Ah, dear Eita, a big city is always a good opportunity. You owe me"

"This city belongs to us!"

The demon began to play with his sword, this time turning to the other citizens.

"The Mist will return on the next solstice and you have already seen that the only one who has saved you has been me. What's best, a demon who can protect you always or a king who runs away every time it attack the city? The answer is simple. I am eternal, and so your security will also be"

How unfaithful was the citizens, right? But they were terrified: they had seen their houses destroyed, family and friends dying... They were lost, and the lack of a strong leader, both physically and mentally, left them disoriented. They wanted someone to guide them, to help them, to protect them.

Even if it was a demon.

"With my power, I will rebuild the city again. But that isn't enough. I need your support, I will be your new commander and I hope loyalty in exchange for protection"

The place was filled with murmurs. Semi couldn't believe it, they had given everything to evacuate them and put them safe and now they doubted. Many of them didn't even think twice. He get an enormous desire to cry, of the impotence that he felt. All the effort lost to a damn demon who with a single movement of a sword already had the population stunned.

"Let's go," Tendou said. "There's nothing to do"

Semi didn't answer, but allowed himself to be carried away by the magician. The two of them got lost in the crowd, who were moving closer to their saviour. The demon spread his arms, as if welcoming them.

"For you humans, my name is Tooru Oikawa and from now on I will be your king."

There was no applause, but they weren't expected either. The citizens were amazed and that was enough. They had forgotten all the legends, all the warnings, all the news that came about those of his kind. Everything that represented a demon had been lost to replace the image of a good one, a saviour.

"Ah!" exclaimed one of the children, looking at him. It was Tobio who ran up to the demon. He raised an eyebrow at him. Normally, children are scared (and rightly so) but that one seemed happy. "You are the sad demon!"


	3. The King

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How the Kingdom has changed, now that a demon is rulying it??

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for the comments, ya'll are lovely!

When a demon wants to make a deal with you, he's going to try to get it in every possible way. Sometimes, just by talking you end up realizing that you have accepted without thinking. What's certain is that, in order to do one, both parties must collaborate. If you don't want to accept the agreement, what you should do is the following:

Above all, don't look at him in the eye. You shouldn't listen to him either, pay attention to something else. Don't let him touch you, and don't be scared or nervous because it will make him want to use you more.

And, well, Iwaizumi did the opposite of that and now it happened what happened. He was a kid, and a scared one, he couldn't control those things. The demon managed to make his pact withou Hajime being able to say anything.

And now he has him sitting on the throne, very proud, while he stays by his side. He didn't know why a demon needed his protection by naming him a member of his guard, if he had powers. He was way stronger than him, so it didn't make sense.

But there he was with that damn smirk, and Iwaizumi stood next to him. Hajime was no longer a child, but he was still trapped there as if he still were. Oikawa had a habit of getting away with it.  
Iwaizumi stopped looking at the demon to focus on what was in front of him. Kageyama, Kindaichi and Kunimi were there too, but they had been called for something else. Iwaizumi knew what it was because he also went through the same thing. Hajime smiled at Kageyama, he wanted to convey confidence although the boy seemed to be unaware of anything.

Oikawa rose gracefully elegant, his cloak gently rippling to accentuate his haughty pose. The demon was tall, imposing, and his gaze was terrifying. But it wasn't only that that made him fearsome, but his perfect beauty that attracted even the blind.

Tooru looked at the three young men across the hall and smiled.

"Look at them... The children grew up, and they are willing to serve me." Oikawa approached them and began to caress them one by one. "Brave boys who were the best in your class... but will you be for me?"

Oikawa stroked Kindaichi's cheek, straightened Kunimi's hair, and when he reached Kageyama, he stopped. His eyes locked on the boy's, and Kageyama kept his gaze smooth. Iwaizumi was still wondering how that boy couldn't be affected by Oikawa's intimidating power.

"My servants are strong and powerful creatures, but humans are so... weak." Oikawa stood there, looking at Kageyama. "But I am ready to give up part of my abilities, I am ready to give up part of immortality to your soul. Being half immortal will help you in the future, when you have to fight for me"

They already knew all that, actually. They were there for that, so they just waited for Oikawa to do his tricks. Iwaizumi had already received that part of immortality, and although he was still human, the wounds were less painful and bleeding. He was stronger that way, and soon the young apprentices would be too.

"But I am a covenant being. I will give you something, and you'll yours. Serve me faithfully. Obey me in each of the tasks that I order. Pay me homage, shout my name when you fight for me. Carry my banner with pride while I keep you alive"

"We swear unconditional loyalty to you, Oikawa-sama," the three muttered, bowing with a bow. Oikawa raised his head and smirked.

His cold hand landed on Kageyama's chin, lifting him up. The boy looked at him somewhat curiously, and Oikawa frowned. There was something about Tobio that made him nervous. As a child, he never stopped asking why he cried, and sometimes he did in front of others. Oikawa was a demon, demons didn't feel that way, and it was humiliating for others to find out about it. Kageyama spoke bluntly, he didn't mind being in front of a powerful creature.

Oikawa smiled more, his lips curved showing his sharp teeth. He reached up and pierced the boy's chest with his hand.

Kageyama cried out as he felt the pain, and the two companions next to him paled believing him dead. Oikawa withdrew his arm, Kageyama remained on his knees on the ground but the wound on his chest closed. Tobio stood still, breathing heavily with fright.

"Your wounds will be closed earlier," Oikawa explained, keeping the smile. "You won't die that fast"

Oikawa turned to Kindaichi, who was very tense at the thought that he would look just like Kageyama. But it wasn't, Oikawa just put a hand on his chest and the area lit up. He did the same with Kunimi. Neither of them was attacked as had happened to Tobio.

"Welcome to my personal guard," said the king, spreading his arms. "From now on, your training will be exclusive, you will participate in royal meetings and events to which I need your presence and you will rise in rank as well as your privileges. You can retire now. Tobio-chan, get up. If you were a slave sweeping the ground, you wouldn't be here today"

Kindaichi helped him up off the ground, because he was somewhat weak. The three young men left the room, and Oikawa returned to his throne happily.

"It wasn't necessary to be so abrupt," Iwaizumi said, worried about the state of his young companion.

"Don't worry so much, Iwa-chan, being half immortal his wound isn't serious," said Oikawa, dismissing it with a wave of his hand. "Look on the bright side, now you won't have to chase after him like you're his mother."

Iwaizumi would have say that this wasn't the case, but he wouldn't deceive anyone. They had been together since they were very little, and he had been in charge of taking care of the minor. They had no parents, so they were in the training centre from a young age, so it was like having a little brother.

He knew perfectly well that Kageyama was old enough, that he was an excellent student, and that he excelled amazingly in the archery specialty. He could take care of himself, but Iwaizumi was unable to not worry about him. He was a simple and carefree boy, and that can be a disadvantage compared to someone as vain and scoundrel as Oikawa.

"I will retire to my office," Oikawa announced to his guards. "Don't bother me if it's not for something important."

Hanamaki and Matsukawa were in charge of escorting him to his rooms, Iwaizumi left the room.

⃝⃝⃝

Kageyama woke up in his room after a couple of hours. He had needed a good rest after his body suffered such a blow. Unconsciously, he touched his chest where Oikawa had pierced him. He followed his instincts and removed his shirt to see if he had been injured. There was no wound, but something else had been marked.

A white amaryllis flower had been drawn on the chest, the petals of which took on shades of blue as the light shone on it. As he understood it, that mark appeared after Oikawa gave immortality to someone mortal, but he never imagined that his mark was as... beautiful and delicate as a flower.

Kageyama followed the drawing with his fingertips and felt it move to his touch. It wasn't just any tattoo, but a mark that contained the pact. Somewhat uncomfortable, he put the shirt back on. It was too disturbing to be looking at something so beautiful that it came from something demonic at the same time.

Then someone knocked on the door.

"Are you awake?" To his relief, it was Iwaizumi. He let him pass, and the older man held up a bag. -"Will you join me for lunch in the garden? Surely you are hungry."

His guts roared at once, and he nodded quickly. They left the room and he and Iwaizumi went to the garden.

Oikawa kept the garden elegant and somewhat pretentious, full of brightly coloured flowers that never wilted and lush trees gave the place sobriety. Its petals never fell during the seasons. The two boys walked for a while in silence, enjoying the tranquillity of the garden. It seemed an invention of a pure being, rather than a demon. Next to the garden and the white and blue palace, again, Oikawa surprised in many ways.

They sat down on a stone wall and Iwaizumi distributed the food.

"Are you feeling better?" Kageyama nodded while chewing. He no longer looked pale or tired. "Oikawa is an idiot."

"It hurt," he said, after swallowing the bite. "Why does he always do these things to me? It's like he hates me..."

"I don't think he hate only you. Oikawa dislikes all human beings. I guess it's normal, in a demon"

"If he hates us so much, why does he make pacts with us? Why are we here?"

"I wonder the same"

"However, I think he treats you differently. He's not so evil"

"So you think?" Kageyama shrugged. "I think what happens is that I'm not afraid of him. Or, well, not anymore. As a child, I feared him. But now I guess I've gotten used to him and deep down, I just see him as a big jerk. I think, in your case, it is something similar. Oikawa is nervous of someone who is not scared"

"Honestly, I never thought Oikawa-sama was scary."

Iwaizumi looked at him for a while without saying anything. From a very young age, Tobio didn't appear to be intimidated by Oikawa's overwhelming presence, like the rest of the children. He always scampered around him and asked him to play, which drove the demon crazy. Many times, Hajime had to push him away from there before he was slapped or pushed. Tobio had zero sense of danger.

"Perhaps that is why you irritate him so much."

Tobio finished his onigiri, without paying much attention to it. When he ate, the rest came to the background.

Then, they tensed and Iwaizumi carried him to the ground, hiding with the wall. Actually, Kageyama would have done it alone, but the older boy couldn't contain his desire to protect him. Just as they ducked, an arrow flew past their heads and landed on the ground in front of them.

Iwaizumi unsheathed his sword, ready to attack if anyone came, but Kageyama stopped him.

"Hajime-san, it was a messenger," he warned him, and pointed to the scroll on the arrow.

"It's for Oikawa..." Iwaizumi said, inspecting the letter. "We have to take it to him, come on."

Tobio hesitated a little, but got up next to his mentor. The two crossed the courtyard and up the marble stairs to the top floor, where Oikawa had his office. Oikawa's rooms occupied an entire floor, so as soon as they reached the front door, they knocked. If they entered without warning, Tooru would throw a curse at them. It was strictly forbidden for anyone to enter without his permission, especially if they were human.

A black trail passed through the door, forming a shape similar to Oikawa but made of smoke.

"What do you want now?" The smoke spoke to them. "I'm busy, I said don't interrupt…"

"If it wasn't important," Iwaizumi cut him off, who was no longer surprised by Oikawa's tricks. "In that case, it is. It is a message for you, it is signed by Wakatoshi Ushijima"

The smoke contracted, a clear reflection of what Oikawa was doing now.

"Again? He won't leave me alone... Bring me the damn message"

The black smoke evaporated and the door opened by itself. Iwaizumi looked at his companion, believing that he would stay behind, but Kageyama followed him. It was the first time that he had entered Oikawa's domains and had become curious.

There, the decoration was a little distant from what the palace was. In contrast to the marble on the floor, the black rugs created a somewhat hypnotic effect. The candles looked somewhat gloomy, but the hallway was at least somewhat appealing. Dizzying, yes, but attractive. Dark magic was tantalizing, and more so a demon.

Iwaizumi didn't seem disturbed by that attractive force, Kageyama was somewhat disoriented. They reached the door at the end of the hall, which was closed like all the others there. The two remained waiting, Oikawa appeared from a side door that closed immediately. Kageyama only had time to see some stairs leading up to one of the turrets.

"Let's go into the office," Oikawa ordered, opening the front door. Iwaizumi followed immediately, Kageyama stared at where Oikawa had left. He frowned and followed the others.

Oikawa's office was dark, except for the huge chandelier hanging from the ceiling. Oikawa sat at the wooden table and waited. Iwaizumi handed him the scroll and the king read it over it.

"He’s so annoying! It’s always the same, and on top of that he spends paper writing a single sentence: give me back the kingdom. Eat shit"

The two boys said nothing. Kageyama didn't remember much because he was only four years old when everything happened, but Iwaizumi did. He remember how the demon kept the kingdom, and the previous king Ushijima was never able to return. Shiratorizawa had been divided between those who remained unable to flee and those who managed to leave. And those who left wanted to return.

Oikawa got up and stood in front of a mirror. He straightened his hair and moved his hand clockwise. In the mirror, the office of King Ushijima and his advisor appeared, they were waiting for him there.

"Can you leave me alone?" Oikawa snapped.

"That will not be possible," Ushijima replied calmly. "You have part of my population."

"You lost it when you left. Now they are under my command, and will continue to do so"

"Your favouring policy to your class scares them," Shirabu said. "No one wants to live with a demon, and less when more and more coming"

"It's your kind's fault, you hunt them ruthlessly and they need shelter. A demon king will assure them safety"

"What about the humans you took over? You don't give a damn, Oikawa, let them go"

"They owe me loyalty and they know it, I'm the only one who has been able to keep the Mist at bay all these years. They respect me."

"Because they fear you," Ushijima summed up. "A revered king does not threaten or intimidate."

"You are wasting your time. Rather than focus on sending me little notes telling me how bad I am, you should rethink maintaining your remaining kingdom and making it prosper"

"Don't you dare tell us how to do things," Shirabu chimed in, clearly offended. "Our way of organizing has always gone well, our people love us and will always support us. We just want all of them to be with us"

"The sooner you accept that they are no longer yours from the moment they abandoned you and came to me, the better you will go."

"This is the last time that we asked you" Ushijima explained.

"Finally!" Oikawa let out, exaggerating his gestures accompanied by a dramatic sigh.

"It's the last time. The next one will be at battle"

Oikawa lowered his arms and looked at him seriously.

"Are you challenging me, Ushiwaka-chan?"

"Indeed, it is an ultimatum. Either you give it to us now peacefully, or we will claim what is ours in another way"

Oikawa stared at him for a few seconds, Ushijima stared back at him. Wakatoshi was a strong man who could maintain eye contact for a long time. Oikawa smiled, leaned back and started laughing heartily

"Come with everything. I will be waiting for you and you will go home crying"

Waving his hand counter clockwise, the connection was broken and the mirror reflected his image again. Oikawa turned to the two boys behind him, quietly observing the panorama.

"Well, who's hungry?" He said, so calm. "I wasn't talking to you, Tobio-chan. It seems that there are things to prepare... A great feast of Shiratorizawa! Come with me, Iwa-chan, a banquet is coming for me. And you, Tobio-chan, disappear"

Oikawa and Iwaizumi left the office and Tobio fell behind. He didn't understand very well what had happened there, what he did know was that there would be problems. He didn't remember the previous king, but Hajime had told him that he wasn't bad and that he always cared about his citizens. If someone like that had declared war on Oikawa, it should be for quite important reasons. Tobio knew the time would come when he would have to fight for Oikawa, but it was a confusing situation. They would be citizens of Shiratorizawa fighting against other citizens of Shiratorizawa.

Tooru seemed very confident of winning that battle, and Tobio agreed that if he had half his power he would also be confident. He was the demon king now, the most powerful. Anyone would feel strong about it.

The boy left the office, closing the door behind him. He only took two steps down the hall, he stopped right at the side door. That one where Oikawa had come from and led to some stairs. He shouldn't stay there, because Oikawa would send him straight to hell if he found him more than a second necessary in his rooms, but Kageyama was a curious boy.

He walked over and gently pushed to open the door. If the attractive force in the hallway was disturbing enough, the force there was even more overwhelming. It was completely dark except for some torches on the walls, and the stone staircase was lost in the darkness in a spiral shape.

As he stepped foot into the stone hallway, his heart felt like it was being pulled hard. Dense darkness surrounded him, but he wasn't afraid. Something called him ... something told him to continue.

And he followed.

Kageyama came to a circular room, was at the highest point of Oikawa's palace and as soon as he opened the door, he got dizzy. His instincts told him to run away, that this wasn't a safe place. It was too dark, there was an aura surrounding the room that was dangerous. But... he wanted to get in.

The room was rather austere in decoration, because the most important thing was in the centre and would have taken the attention of a potential decorative object. It was a glass case where, on top of blood-red pillows, rested a superb black chained sword.

Kageyama wasn't a swordsman but Iwaizumi had taught him some things and he knew that it was a very good sword, a magnificent one. Its black steel shone too beautifully to be mundane. Would it be a magic sword? Maybe Oikawa used it for his plans?

**Come…**

Tobio jumped, scared. He looked behind him and at every corner of the room, but there was no one there. However, he was sure he had heard someone's voice. He cringed slightly, a little nervous. Maybe it was coming from outside the window... but it was high up, it was impossible to hear the voices of someone from the courtyards.

**Come closer**

Again! It was like a whisper, very soft and… tempting. Kageyama stopped being tense to pay attention. If I didn't think it was crazy, I would say it came from the sword... The sword that now shone more brightly than before.

The young man advanced a little until he was in front of the display case. From there, the sword seemed more majestic than before, and the attracting force intensified. All that dark and tempting magic was concentrated in the weapon.

**Set me free. Break the showcase**

The voice was somewhat demanding, but attractive. Mellow, it seemed as if it was trying to seduce him and was succeeding. Kageyama rested his hands on the glass and peered intently at the sword. Was someone trapped there? Oikawa had kidnapped someone? If so, he should help it... He should get that sword out of there...

Still glancing at the weapon, he put a hand to his belt where he carried a small, silver regulation dagger and unsheathed it. He pulled back a little, raised his arm, and stabbed at the glass. He repeated the gesture more times until he broke the showcase into a thousand pieces. For long seconds he admired the sword and the huge ruby that was embedded in the hilt. He stroked the jewel softly and felt it warm. A second later, he felt as if an invisible hand caressed his cheek until it passed his lips.

**Get me out of the palace. Only then will I be completely free**

Kageyama gasped a little nervously. The sword was wrapped in chains originating from the base of the display case, and he couldn't find a way to free the sword. They weren't locked, and he didn't have any tools with which to break them. He grabbed it and propped himself up on the base of the display case to pull it. He pull and pull, and in the end the chains gave way. But because of the force used, Kageyama lost his balance and fell to the ground, the sword fell several meters away from him.

Tobio was concerned when he found the sword. Could swords harm themselves? He didn't know, but he didn't want it to be like that. Then, he remembered that it had asked to get him out of the castle and that was what he would do. He would for that sword.

He grabbed it again and stood up.

He felt the darkness of the room envelop him as if he had submerged himself in water, and two hands covered his mouth and eyes. He got scared... If he didn't see, how could he find the exit? The whispering voice seemed very close when it spoke into his ear:

**I guide. I just need you to hold me**

Kageyama smiled, more confident. If the voice sounded so sure, he could be too. His body moved only, he left the room and went down the spiral stairs without problems.

He dragged his way down the main stairs, for his body was at the mercy of something more powerful than himself and he made no effort to wield it properly. If he could see himself in a mirror, he would see his pale face and his completely black eyes, even the white was gone. He was barely crawling, without control of his muscles, as if he had no soul.

Upon reaching the lobby, two guards saw him arrive. When they saw who he was, they didn't pay much attention to him because they already knew him, but Kageyama went directly to them.

"Let me out," he ordered, in a voice that wasn't his own. He couldn't speak.

"What happens?" One asked, puzzled by the boy's behaviour.

Kageyama's arm curved, raising his sword. He pointed it at the neck of the guard who had spoken to him.

"You're in the middle, get out of the way now."

The guard laughed. Kageyama was just a boy, and he had never threatened them. He was a weird guy, yes, but innocent. But the guard's laugh was quickly cut off with a gesture from Kageyama, who cut his neck.

"I told you well..." Kageyama laughed. Again, his laugh wasn't his and his body began to tremble.

The guard's companion, confused, prepared to bar his path and face him. But Kageyama raised the sword again and ruthlessly attacked him.

Tobio yelled but nothing came out of his throat. The invisible hand that covered his mouth had gone down to his neck and the one that covered his eyes had been placed on the hand that precisely carried the sword. They were handling him like a puppet, and he had killed two men. His body trembled trying to break free from the yoke of the power that controlled him, but it was impossible. He didn't own himself.

**Get out at once**

The voice sounded awful to him, but he followed in obedience. Tobio was scared, he didn't know how to get rid of this situation and he could neither ask for help nor cry in peace.

"Tobio-chan."

Oikawa.

Maybe he can help him. Maybe he knows how to return the control that belongs to him. He is powerful… he could do that and more, right? But he couldn't ask for help, or even explain the situation. Although it wasn't necessary, because his eyes fell on the sword and he seemed to understand it.

"What have you done, stupid boy!?" he released.

Kageyama trembled again, more when he raised his arm again threatening Oikawa with the sword.

"I'll get out of here," he said. "And this cute boy helps me."

"Lower your sword, you know you can't hurt me," Oikawa spoke, but he didn't say it Kageyama. He was addressing to whatever controlled him.

"I can defend myself just the same..." And Kageyama jumped on him.

But he hadn't even taken a step when he cringed in pain and stopped the jump. His chest was on fire, for the mark of the pledge of allegiance to Oikawa warned him that he couldn't attack him. The pain was enough to knock him to the ground and Oikawa was able to approach and snatch his sword away.

Kageyama felt as if he emerged from hours and hours underwater, and with a great gasp of relief, he began to cry with fear.

"How did you come up with it!?" Oikawa scolded him. "I told you to go away, what were you doing there? You are a stupid! I knew you would bring me trouble... Guards!"

At his command, some of his soldiers showed up at the hall, including Iwaizumi. Hajime, seeing Kageyama cowering on the ground, immediately approached him.

"Take him to the cells, I don't want to see him anywhere" Oikawa was really angry, but Iwaizumi was willing to defend the poor boy.

"What are you saying? He has done nothing"

"Your dear boy just killed two of your colleagues, so less barking, Iwa-chan. Take him away and I'll decide what to do with him"

The rest of the soldiers took Kageyama, who was still in shock. Iwaizumi hallucinated, clearly. It couldn't be that this boy had done such a thing. Kageyama would never act unconsciously, he was well trained not to succumb to involuntary acts. Kageyama had planned to kill those two guys? For what?

No, it was impossible.

"Oikawa, listen..."

"Tobio-chan disobeyed, that's already reason to lock him up. He stayed in my rooms and stole my sword. That boy is too stupid, I don't understand how he turned out to be the best in his class..."

"You don't know him... Tobio would never do something like that."

"Iwa-chan," Oikawa warned. "The orders are given by me, and Tobio-chan will remain isolated until I say so."

Oikawa left Iwaizumi behind. The king went back to his office, closing all the gates tightly.

He was furious. Kageyama's brat had messed it up, but very well, his disobedience was such that he had endangered all the palace staff. Those two guards hadn't received half immortality, and anyone who was like them could have been killed by the curious little boy.

He growled and threw the sword on the ground.

"You couldn't be still, Atsumu!"

With a snap of his fingers, the sword lying on the carpeted floor changed shape. In a second, the king had a young blond-haired demon in front of him, smiling proudly and contentedly at him.

"What did you want?" Oikawa said.

"You still haven't fulfilled your part of the contract," the demon explained calmly. "Shall I remind you of what you promised in exchange for serving you?"

"You know very well that there was no time to search."

"Sure, because you decided to turn yourself into stone for thousands of years and took me ahead. Did I ever tell you that I wanted to spend my life turned into a statue? No"

"It's none of your business, you were just my sword. You should be with me because you promised"

"In exchange for you finding him and undoing his enchantment" this time, the demon became somewhat tense. Despite his relaxed appearance, there was a clear trace of anger in his voice.

"What did you intend to do with that kid?"

"I can't get out of your domains by myself, so I used him to take me with him. He's a good boy, isn't he? A good container. He's strong, he could take a long trip and..."

"I am warning you, Atsumu, you alter my palace or my entire kingdom again and you will never stop being a shitty sword."

"Is this how you pay me, after having served you?" Atsumu got up. He kept his smile, but there was a clear threat in his eyes. "Tell me at once where he is or your good boy will serve me to punish your lack of education."

Oikawa sighed, he was also not very calm in his presence. He was still a demon and as such it was better to stay cautious. Atsumu was always somewhat unstable when it came to maintaining relationships, even with those of his kind, and if Oikawa was missing his word of agreement, problems could come.

"I'm going to tell you clearly," Oikawa said, and Atsumu listened attentively. "I can't find him. The spell won't allow me"

"What…?" His face contracted with rage.

"He was captured by an exorcist, my magic can't do anything against something like that. It must be sought by another being, a white magician or someone without powers"

"A white wizard would never help free a demon..."

"Well, you already have your answer."

"You cheated on me... You gave your word, you said you would undo the spell!"

Oikawa added nothing. It was true, he had tricked him. He wanted his services and Atsumu was too proud to accept being his sword, so he had to find a way to make him accept. And freeing his brother from an exorcist's spell was important enough to reject his offer.

"You will pay for this... I wasn't your fucking sword for nothing! And you know what happens if you don't comply with a contract..., I am free to make you pay. We'll see who laughs now..."

Atsumu disappeared, Oikawa stayed in his office. He had a demon angry and with reasons, and that was always cause for alarm.


	4. The Sword

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ya can't trust a demon, can ya?

Hajime knew that Oikawa was wrong. Kageyama was innocent, he would swear that something more than a double homicide by the boy had happened. He knew him more than anyone. So when calm reigned over the palace, Iwaizumi descended into the cells. The subway was dark, despite having windows. The prison area faced the back of the palace, just above the ravine that traced the hill where the building stood. It was a good jump into the void, so the prisoners thought twice if they wanted to run away.

"Tobio," he called, to find out where the boy was. He followed the voice that gave him the answer, although it would not have been necessary either. The door was sealed with a spell that emanated a violet light. The only cell closed under a spell.

"Hajime-san," his voice was heard again. Kageyama peeked out the small window in the door, his blue eyes barely visible. "Hajime-san, I didn't want to...!"

"Calm down, and tell me what happened," he said. Kageyama looked upset and very confused.

"I-I... I went up to Oikawa-sama's tower and... And there was a sword there. And it spoke to me. And it told me to free it and get it out of the palace..."

"Why are you paying attention to something that belongs to Oikawa?! There is nothing good out there."

"I-I don't know, it asked me for help and I couldn't refuse! I didn't want to..."

"Did you kill those two guards...?" Throughout the sentence, his voice was losing intensity. The crucial moment was coming.

"I... I couldn't move, couldn't speak. It spoke for me and walked for me. And when I realized... I had already killed one... I tried to resist and throw the sword to the ground, but I couldn't.

"It controlled you..."

"Yes... I didn't want to, I swear. I didn't want to... I just wanted to bring it outside..."

"Listen ... You are in serious trouble. I don't know if it's very convincing..."

"You have to believe me!"

"And I believe you. I believe it, coming from Oikawa, but he himself doesn't seem to recognize that you were controlled by his sword. He has locked you up, because that's how he takes advantage. So, as long as he doesn't change his mind, I don't know how long you'll be here..."

"Can't you talk to him?"

"What would I get? Oikawa only pays attention to what comes out of his big mouth" Kageyama's shoulders relaxed, he lowered his head and shuffled to the bunk. "Look... Oikawa is spoiled, so he likes to have you like this but he can't do it for long. Do you remember Ushijima's message? He will need his army, and that includes you. And he knows it perfectly"

Kageyama didn't reply, he buried his face in the hard pillow and shrugged. He was downcast, being controlled wasn't a walk in the park. Not only did it leave you with a long feeling of exhaustion, but being aware of what your hands have done was even more unpleasant. Hajime left him alone, for now nothing he could say would help him. He still had many things to manage.

He had killed two people, his companions... Sometimes he still felt those hands in his eyes, on his neck, choking him and controlling him at his whim. He trembled. As a warrior, he had trained himself to recognize curses and to resist many kinds of force. How could he have succumbed to a sword? It wasn't a common sword, of course, but he should have been stronger... Many things could have been avoided.

"Psst," someone made, behind the door, as if calling an animal. "Come here. You are not sleeping"

Kageyama stood up immediately. He recognized the voice at once, it was the same one that had gotten into his head. Angry, he ran to the door.

"Leave me alone!" he shouted. Kageyama really hoped to meet the sword, but instead there was a demon smiling at him.

"I can't get close, this stamp has been made precisely so I can't come. But here we can talk well"

"You cheated on me…"

"Oh dear, I am a demon. Didn't you know that we live on the deceits of clueless human beings like you?"

"Such a thing will never happen again." The demon smiled more. "What's your name?"

"I can be whoever you want, darling. Or Atsumu Miya, too"

"You are the sword... How is that possible? Was it a charm to trick me?"

"I would like to. Our dear Tooru and I have a pact, for my part I had to serve and protect him. So, I am his sword. But the bastard got depressed and turned us to stone. I am still tied to him. I cannot maintain my normal appearance for long until Tooru decides or I go far from his power"

"Oh, I remember you! You were the sword Oikawa-sama carried when he was a sad statue. And you say you can't keep your shape?"

"Unless I walk away. And that's where you come in, Tobio-kun. I need someone to take me outside the borders of the kingdom. Only then will I be free"

"Don't mess with me. Oikawa-sama will kill me if I put my nose back where they don't call me"

"Believe me, if I run away, he'll care more about me than you. I am a threat. Come on, Tobio-kun, I need your hands"

"I don't want. Before, you had him kill two of my mates. I don't trust you"

"You do well, you're talking to a demon after all. But I'm sick of belonging to Oikawa, he's a bastard, don't you think?"

"I can't speak badly of him, he gave me a part of immortality."

"A good blow to his ego wouldn't hurt. Come on, help me. I just want to get out of here. I have someone waiting for me"

"Do you have a girlfriend?"

"Would you mind if it was?" He winked at him. "Nah, he's just my brother. I don't want anything else from you, Tobio-kun. Although, you are cute and I am willing to more if you want..."

"I don't want anything... wait, cute?" Kageyama was confused.

"Come on, honey. I don't have all the time, remember? I will get you out of here, only if you shake my hand. I promise" Kageyama looked at him, suspicious. Atsumu reached out his hand. "Let's go"

"Will you get me out of here?" Atsumu nodded. "And will you leave me alone later?"

"Don't mention it"

Kageyama sighed. If it was just that, he could be trusted a little. As soon as the demon was out of the kingdom, he would run back to the palace and would no longer see him. Being in more human form, he wasn't in as much danger as in the sword, was he? He hoped so.

He put his hand out the window and almost got stuck there because of how narrow it was, but Atsumu was able to reach him. As soon as the hands joined, the purple seal faded and the door opened. Kageyama took his arm out of the window and went out into the hall. He was free. Atsumu reached out again and Tobio took it somewhat tense.

"Guide me, honey. They mustn’t see us"

"T-there aren't that many guards around," he said, and the two of them left the prison to enter a side hallway. They went out through the kitchen area, to go to the stables.

"The kingdom is large, encompassing much more than the city. You have to go by horse or car to the border" Kageyama explained.

"Of course"

Kageyama approached a black horse, who was looking at him impatiently. It was his, they gave it to him when he passed the intermediate level of archery. He prepared it and took it out of his stable. The animal, but, seeing Atsumu, neighed and kicked the ground in anger. Kageyama tried to calm him down, but the demon's presence terrified the horse.

"Miya-san, you scare my horse."

"Shut up, you fucking animal" Atsumu snapped. Wrong, the horse got even more upset. "It doesn't matter, take me in the form of a sword. Then I can go back to my normal state"

"I'm not going to touch you..."

"Oh come on, don't be like that. You don't know what these hands are capable of, honey" Kageyama frowned. The demon raised his hands in a sign of peace. "Okay, okay. Listen, I just want you to take me to the border. I don't feel like controlling you now. If I wanted to, I would have done it already, don't you think?"

"Maybe you're right." At that, the horse snorted at its owner.

"Of course I do." Atsumu took him by the hand, kissed him on the palm and, after winking, turned into a sword. Kageyama picked it up suspiciously, tied it around his belt, and mounted the horse.

"Raven, come on." the animal was planted. It wouldn't take a demon anywhere. "Raven, if you don't move I won't give you sugar cubes."

Given that, the horse had no choice but to advance. Although slow.

⃝⃝⃝

Kageyama thought that Atsumu would keep silent in the form of a sword, but he was so wrong. The demon was very talkative, and more than that, he was very annoying. He teased and laughed at his own jokes, and Kageyama found himself huffing for the eighteenth time in the course of the trip. Now he understood why his horse rejected him as soon as he saw him.

"Don't worry, we'll get there in no time and he'll go at last," he said to the animal, who huffed tiredly.

**Tobio, that's cruel. You are very boring, did you know? The worst companion I have ever had, of course.**

"Miya-san, we are still in the kingdom. I can still leave you on any curve"

**Don't do that; you nice, good person, such pretty eyes...**

"Shut up please…"

His mocking laugh was heard, but he added nothing more. They had reached a bridge that crossed a somewhat dry river. It served as a border, a few meters after said bridge they were already outside the kingdom of Oikawa. Kageyama squeezed the horse and they began to cross the pass. But they weren't alone, and it was that a banner of Shiratorizawa waved at the edge of the bridge. Kageyama frowned, he had chosen that step because he wouldn't encounter problems with Ushijima's kingdom, but apparently he was wrong. Beneath the white banner with a purple patterned eagle stood a pair of guards. One of them approached him as soon as he saw him.

"Get off the horse," he ordered, the young guard looking somewhat nervous but maintaining a pose of pride.

"This bridge is in no man's land, it serves as a border. I didn't get to your kingdom yet"

**That's it, show him who the boss here is!**

"Since a few weeks ago, it's ours. We are expanding the territory, and we need to know what you want to do here"

"Expanding the territory? This step was the only one that was free. Are you planning to circle and leave Oikawa-sama locked up?"

"That's it! Oikawa will not be able to flee, then we can attack him. We will finish him!"

"Goshiki," the second soldier warned him. "Stop talking. Don't you know who he is? He is part of Oikawa's personal guard"

"Oh no!" Goshiki exclaimed. He gripped the spear and aimed at an unflappable Kageyama. "What do you want?! Get off the horse, hands raised. I will not tolerate a single threat to Ushijima-san"

"I didn't come to threaten anyone. I just want to get free of this" pointed the sword. He got off the horse and showed it to him. Goshiki approached, curious, to inspect it.

"Why do you want to leave a sword in Shiratorizawa?" he said, frowning.

"In Shiratorizawa, no. Just leave it there"

"Oh well. In that case, I..."

A chuckle interrupted them. The two boys startled a little and looked around. The second soldier shook his head, he hadn't laughed. It came from above, from a tree that shadowed them.

"I remember that sword" said Tendou, sitting on a thick branch. "Someone carried it long ago to get rid of a Mist. It's very powerful"

"Tendou-san," Goshiki mused. "It's dangerous?"

Tendou smiled. He get some inertia and hung on the branch, holding onto his legs. He was right near at Goshiki's ear, he put a hand to his mouth to make his confidence. But he did it out loud, for all to hear.

"It's Oikawa's sword."

Goshiki opened his mouth wide, feeling personally attacked. Kageyama didn't have time to get on the horse before the boy pointed the spear at him again.

"You come to leave Oikawa's dirty weapon here! How dare you?! Ushijima-san must know this, if he comes from Oikawa... Tendou-san, please take him to the palace. I don't want to touch anything demonic"

"Yup. Surely Kenjiro is amused to see one of Oikawa's"

Tendou snapped his fingers and a thick black cloud enveloped Kageyama. Tobio clung to the horse's reins trying to climb, but it wasn't possible. It dragged him, covered him completely.

"Help me!" scream.

**No! This is funny.**

The cloud covered him completely, and when he disappeared he was in the foyer of a palace. He was escorted by two different guards from the ones on the bridge. One of them grabbed him by the arm; the other started searching him.

**Oops, oops, that one is touching too much, huh?**

"Shut up, we're like this because of you," he murmured, but it was inevitable that the two soldiers would listen to him. They looked at him suspiciously, and Kageyama decided not to speak to that stupid demon anymore.

After removing the silver dagger and a few other things, they tried to pull the sword out of his belt but it had stuck to the leather. They pulled and pulled, and just shook Kageyama from side to side.

"Let's not touch it anymore," one decided. "Let's take it in front of the royal council and they will decide what to do."

They gave Kageyama a push to start walking, and they took him up the stairs to a room with a large wooden table in the centre. In it, King Ushijima with Shirabu and Semi stood waiting for him.  
Ushijima motioned for the guards to stay at the gate.

"What about my horse?" Kageyama asked, as soon as he was free of those two.

"Impertinent" Semi blurted out. Ushijima silenced him patiently.

"He's in the stables, we don't do anything against animals. Now, it's different if it is a human with other intentions"

"I have no intention other than to leave this sword out of my kingdom."

"Why Oikawa's sword?"

"I don't know, it asked me to do it"

"A sword asked you? Don't be ridiculous" Shirabu interrupted. "Are all Oikawa's subordinates bastard liars like him?"

"Oikawa-sama is a demon, not a bastard" Kageyama said, feeling for the oath that he should defend him. "And this has nothing to do with him. It's up to me"

"Sure, and should we trust a member of his personal guard, who carries his sword and enters Shiratorizawa unintentionally through control?"

"Yes"

Shirabu wrinkled his nose and crossed his arms.

"I don't like him. Ushijima-san, he's very suspicious"

"Indeed" Ushijima stated. "Tobio Kageyama, right? Sit down"

Kageyama hesitated a little, but shrugged and sat down. He was already on enemy ground, what else could happen to him?

"Let me speak to him alone," said Ushijima. "I trust it won't take long to clear this up. No one wants to waste time"

"Are you going to leave him alone with that sword?" Shirabu growled.

"They will stay at the door," he indicated to the guards. "I don't need interruptions right now."

"Come on, Shirabu," Semi said, taking the other away.

"He always does what he wants, and then..." was the last thing he was heard to say when the door closed again.

Ushijima sat as head of the table, standing diagonally to Kageyama. They looked at each other for a few seconds in silence, Kageyama really didn't feel like talking.

"How old are you?"

"Sixteen"

"You are young, you must not remember my mandate so it is understandable that you are loyal to Oikawa. I don't see why I should fear you, right now, but considering how proud he is, I can pretend that you are valuable to him and his army so you will be treated as a threat"

"I don't know if you're going to believe me, but I'm not looking for anything in Shiratorizawa. I was just passing by because it's the only possible step, and your kingdom is around ours"

"I understand, but there is a protocol to follow. If you really don't have bad intentions, we will just let you go. I give you my word"

"Oikawa-sama doesn't receive visitors unless they have passed through Hajime-san before. Why are you questioning me yourself?"

"I'm interested in the sword you carry. I was told that Oikawa used it many times generating an enormous amount of magic. If we keep it, we think it would reduce his strength"

"Why are you saying all that to me...?"

"Because maybe we could use you to get to Oikawa."

**How rude…**

Kageyama tensed and his hand closed on the sword handle.

"Sorry, but I don't want to be used."

"Of course. But since you are in our lands, you will have to face it"

At the same time, Ushijima and Kageyama got up and pointed their swords at each other. Although the king was much taller, Kageyama didn't lower his head. Ushijima calmed the guards.

"It has no reason to be, you don't master the sword.

"I'm an archer, but they showed me some moves. I can defend myself"

"I doubt it"

**Leave it to me**

This time, Kageyama allowed himself to be possessed. He submerged again under the influence of Atsumu, for he wouldn't allow Ushijima to use him against his own king. Not only by the oath, but by his honour. His entire body moved on its own, fighting someone who turned out to be a very good swordsman. He was lucky that he had been abandoned to Atsumu's movements, because he had only received advice from Iwaizumi and never had a confrontation properly.

Ushijima instantly realized that something had changed. The boy's movements were more accurate, more expert and, above all, more willing to hurt. Ushijima wasn't cowed at all. Although Kageyama had increased his strength, he still had the advantage. With a pair of sword swings, he broke through and attacked. Kageyama took a step back, but he ended with a cut on his cheek.

Kageyama's eyes suddenly turned white. His hands gripped the hilt of the sword, and he began to attack him with inordinate force. It didn't compare to what Atsumu had used in controlling it. Not even Ushijima's skilled hand was able to stop him.

He was also unable to protect himself and prevent Kageyama from inserting the sword into him. As he pulled it out, one of the guards approached him to confront him but it didn't last for a second. He had no time to prepare an attack, his neck was already cut. The other guard didn't dare to approach.

Kageyama's eyes returned to their natural colour. He gasped as he scanned the room, desperately searching for a quick exit. His life was in danger if he stayed there longer than necessary, so he ran to the window and jumped. Luckily, since his body was now stronger by Oikawa's grace, he was able to land on a roof without hurting himself, and as soon as he was on the ground, he ran to his horse.

The moment he reached the stable, Semi and Shirabu entered the room alerted by the noise. Upon finding Ushijima lying on the ground in the middle of a pool of blood, Shirabu stood still, petrified. Semi suppressed a scream and turned to the last remaining guard.

"I-it was the Devil..." the guard muttered, scared.

"He used the sword, I knew it!" Shirabu yelled. Semi crouched down next to Ushijima, but there was nothing left to do. "Tendou!"

At his call, Tendou appeared sitting at the table. He didn't have to ask them anything, he observed the situation himself.

"Go get him..." Shirabu growled.

"Do you want him alive or dead?" He asked, as if he were going to buy from the market.

"Alive. I'll kill him myself later..."

"Coming up ~" In a second, Tendou had disappeared behind a black cloud.

Kageyama had managed to get on his horse and run away from there. He knew perfectly well that he was in a good mess, his life was in danger if he was delayed for just a second. Therefore, he didn't stop to argue with Atsumu, nor did the demon say anything to him.

He felt his heart beating in his throat, he felt panic invading him with each meter that he advanced. The soldiers, guarding the borders, chased him by land. And something else was following him, but he couldn't see what was happening. He couldn't be distracted, he just had to keep going. If he thought about it now, he would delay and capture him.

Only then could he cross the border, but he had no idea where he was going. He didn't have time to stop to observe his surroundings because he was still very close to Shiratorizawa. He was crossing an unknown forest, waiting to find a good time to stop later. Although thanks to Oikawa's gift he could endure more travel time, he was still human. He hoped not to run out of energy prematurely. Kageyama sharpened his senses as he entered the forest. Someone continued to follow him, but he didn't hear horse hooves or people running. It was silent and invisible.

He clung to the sword. Atsumu remained silent, but was still a weapon in perfect condition. He deeply wanted to have his bow there with him, because he could defend himself without problems, but he had to adapt to the situation. Meanwhile, the horse kept running.

Kageyama abruptly turned around, brandishing his sword. Thus, he managed to cut a spear that came directly at him. When cut, the spear vanished into smoke. It was a spell. If his pursuer had attacked, it meant he was close. So it also meant that he would have to fight to get out of there.

However, there were not two more steps that Kageyama ended up hitting an invisible wall. Apparently it was only for him because the horse could pass as if nothing happened and he ended up on the ground. Something was preventing him from passing. Kageyama got up immediately and, in front of him, Tendou showed himself.

From Tendou's hands, thick black smoke appeared and solidified to become a pointed weapon. From it, several copies of it were born which Tendou began to launch against Kageyama. They were fast, but Kageyama was highly qualified to fight. He could defend himself perfectly with the sword, and now that he controlled the movements he felt better than letting himself be carried away by Atsumu.

However, it wasn't the only thing Tendou knew how to do. Tendou stretched out an arm tracing a curved line, from that gesture a strong gust of wind was born that knocked Kageyama aside slamming him hard against the trees on the side of the way. With the crash, Kageyama lost the sword and ended up on the ground.

"Baki baki ni ore..." Tendou sang approaching. He reached out and Kageyama flew off to another tree, away from the sword. He brought up a rope, which tied it to Kageyama's ankle and lifted him up, hanging him upside down. "Nani wo...?"

Tendou approached while Kageyama kicked uselessly to detach himself from the rope. Upon arrival, Tendou placed his hand on his chest, just above Oikawa's mark.

"Kokoro wo dayo…"

As soon as he said that, Kageyama felt a sharp pain run through his entire body. The mark burned, it felt as if his body was the victim of a continuous stabbing. He screamed, feeling the same pain he felt when Oikawa ran his hand through his chest.

"Help me…!" he managed to scream, but the sword was silent. If he didn't touch it, he couldn't hear it, but he expected Atsumu to appear as a demon and help him out a bit.

Tendou pulled his hand away and Kageyama was exhausted, unable to fight anymore. Tendou put him back on the ground, still without untying him, and began to drag him, taking Tobio with him. The mark was still burning, a sign that Oikawa had already learned what was happening. Kageyama had no options: if Tendou took him to Shiratorizawa, they would execute him. If he managed to escape and return home, Oikawa would probably kill him too.

He had to run away from everyone. Kageyama closed his eyes, calming down to understand his surroundings and where he could escape. Atsumu didn't appear, and that annoyed him. Always bragging about his power and now he was silent like a coward.

When he opened his eyes, its dark blue colour had lightened to a ghostly white. Still being dragged, he placed his arms as if holding a bow. He aimed at Tendou's head and shot an arrow. Tendou could see it and created a shield, avoiding it by a miracle. He turned surprised to the boy... How could he have conjured an arrow? Did he know about magic...?

With a dry movement, Kageyama cut the rope that dragged him and jumped up. His eyes continued to emanate the whitish glow. He held up a hand and instantly had the sword in it. He brandished it hard and sliced through the air like an enlarged guillotine. After the silence, the trees around him fell in half and Tendou kept his shield.

Kageyama leapt over the falling trees and rested gracefully on one of the logs. He lifted his head, haughty, his cloak fluttering in the wind. The sword rested in his hand, to the side.

"You are not human," Tendou blurted out, for he had witnessed something like that before.

Kageyama didn't reply. His eyes darkened to their normal blue, he put a hand to his still-aching chest and fell from the tree, passed out. Tendou, keeping the shield, took the opportunity to get closer.

But he couldn't touch it, or even move any further, because a shield covered him. It came from the sword, and its power was stronger than of a magician's. Tendou leaned back cautiously. The sword, until now, had given no indication of doing anything other than a normal one. If it reacted and protected the boy now, it was that the sword had also noticed that Kageyama was strange and worth protecting.

Tendou understood that it was useless to try to approach the young man, and less if he didn't fully understand what had happened. He moved further away and disappeared behind black smoke. Atsumu held the shield for a while until there was no longer any danger.

Kageyama was still unconscious after a few hours. The forest remained in the silence of its destruction, until the footsteps of two people broke the calm of the place. Two humans dressed in white kimonos surveyed the site until they found Kageyama.

"Could it have been him, Suga-san?" Asked the shortest of them.

"I don't know. Let's get close, Hinata..."

They held hands and headed toward the unconscious boy. They knelt beside him and Sugawara took his pulse. After verifying that he was alive, he examined his wounds. He had few, despite wearing tattered clothes. Checking the chest area, he made a small noise of surprise.

"Look at this, it's the mark of a demon. He made a pact, and very recently. Maybe that demon caused this deforestation..." he indicated, and Hinata paid attention. Then Suga noticed the sword. "Or maybe not... Hinata, go find Kita..."

"It's that serious, what he has...?" Hinata worried.

"He will know the answer. Hurry up"

Hinata nodded and left. He ran off following the path and jumping some fallen trees. Suga continued to examine Kageyama for any bleeding wounds, but found nothing but scratches. The entire area and his clothing foreshadowed a strong attack, but the boy had apparently not suffered severe damage. Could he passed out from a hit? Or maybe he was cursed... Suga knew that something bad came from the sword, maybe it had something to do with it and so he sent Hinata to look for Kita. He would know better of all that.

Hinata returned shortly after, accompanied by a man dressed in a black kimono. They both carried a folding stretcher. Kita had a few seconds the panorama and approached carefully. He rolled up the kimono sleeve, showing a silver bracelet which he lengthened and lengthened until it became a chain. Instantly, Atsumu appeared as a demon and tried to flee before Kita tied the chain around his neck.

"Sorry, but it's for prevention" Kita said to him as Atsumu struggled. "Sugawara, Hinata, take the boy to the temple. When he wakes up, give him food and water. He is a guest"

Sugawara and Hinata will take a few seconds to react, as they were contemplating the scene. Afterwards, they was in charge of placing Kageyama on the stretcher and connected from there. Kita secured the chain.

"You are his companion and I will let you pass, but my temple is a holy place. I must restrict your powers while you are there"

"Damn exorcists..."

"Let's do this calmly, Atsumu."

"How do you know my name...?"

"Let's talk comfortably," he followed, starting to walk. Atsumu had no choice but to follow him. "Would you like some tea?"

⃝⃝⃝

"That stupid kid!" Oikawa shouted, in his private room. "Look what your beautiful protected child has done!"

"It wasn't his fault!" Iwaizumi replied. "It was your sword!"

"It wouldn't have been my sword if he had obeyed! But no, that damn kid has always done what he wanted. It's the last thing I consent to! If he shows up around here again, I'll kill him"

"Don't you dare…"

"Or what? Are you going to tell me how I should reign now, Iwa-chan? That has been full-blown betrayal. He disobeyed me and has ended up killing that idiot of Ushijima. He cannot act as he please, because he's doing it under my name"

"You were going to kill Ushijima anyway," Hajime continued. "He declared war on you. What fucks you is that he ignores you"

"Yes, it fucks me, Iwa-chan! I am his king and he has to obey. All demons do it, and a simple human is not going to do it?"

"I answer to Tobio" he said. "If you want to kill him, you must kill me too"

"What nonsense are you saying...?"

"He is my brother, and you are attacking my family. I cannot consent it."

Oikawa found no answer to that. It totally left him out of place, as his nature couldn't understand why Iwaizumi protected another. Demons have no families, and he was still far from understanding that dynamic. He only came to feel a single purely human emotion and buried it in stone a thousand years ago.

"You and all the humans who live in my palace should be more grateful. I have cared for you and protected you from the Mist all these years when I could have perfectly let it eat you one by one"

"If you despise humans so much, why do you have us here?"

"I have my reasons. And now, go away, I have important matters to attend to before Shiratorizawa attacks"

Iwaizumi growled angrily. What he didn't understand about Oikawa was his insane obsession with Kageyama. Everyone in the palace, even guards, had a certain free will as long as they didn't fight. Iwaizumi had many times refused or replied, and had been forgiven.

But not Kageyama. Iwaizumi left the room showing his anger.

Oikawa was also upset, of course. With his power, he could wipe out the entire Shiratorizawa army with a simple snap of his fingers, but what angered him was that Kageyama's little boy had gone only to his own. Oikawa didn't even know why he was so angry with that boy without him doing anything to him. But just by looking at him, he was already getting angry.

The king sat down on the dark wooden chair and waited for his anger to subside. After a while he straightened up, resting his elbows on the table and his hands under his chin. A minute later, a demon appeared in front.

"Well, Kuroo? Something new?"

"Nothing at all," the demon replied, sitting down in the chair in front of the table. "The animals and the rains took care of cleaning everything"

"It's impossible that there's nothing left. As little as it may be, a bone or..."

"Oikawa, you spent a thousand years turned to stone. What did you expect, to find him whole and fresh as a rose?"

"Watch your words," he warned him, and Kuroo nodded. "Keep looking"

"I will, but you know my opinion now. You won't be able to get him back now..."

"Not everything is lost, we will find something and I will bring him back to life..." Oikawa got up and turned his back on him, looking through the window. He couldn't allow the king to be saddened.

"Why didn't you think about it at the time?" Kuroo proposed. "Was there no way to resuscitate him?"

"I didn't have time," he excused himself. He wasn't going to confess that his despair clouded his judgment. "Besides, I needed the knowledge of an expert in that."

"Ah, I am flattered by my king," said Kuroo, satisfied. "But there is something I still don't understand. If you became stone forever... why have you come back?"

"I didn't decide, Iwa-chan woke me up. I don't even know why."

"Iwa-chan, from your royal guard?" Oikawa nodded. "That's weird. Did a human manage to wake you up?"

"It doesn't matter, now. The important thing is to continue investigating. Come back, when you have news"

"I don't guarantee it will be soon."

"Don't worry, I just want good results. The process doesn't matter." Kuroo got up and bowed. Then he disappeared.

Oikawa stared at the horizon, where in the distance a white, patterned flag waved. Shiratorizawa's banner had erased his eagle to commemorate the death of his king. He closed his eyes. He felt close palpitations, a trace of power that was approaching little by little.

The solstice was coming.


	6. The Prophecy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things might get interesting for our boys and demons

The white rose petals rested on the ground like snow. The smoke from the incense remained stable in the air as there wasn't a single wisp of wind. The flag lay dead on its till. Everything was still and silent despite the present crowd. Ahead, the coffin was covered in a purple cloak, the only decoration of colour in the middle of the white sea.

Shirabu knelt in front of the coffin, in a solemn gesture. Behind, the council members remained standing. Semi struggled to look ahead, since it would be disrespectful to look away. Tendou was still, next to him, stroking his arm. So he kept a little distracted from it. After all, it was a friend's funeral and it hurt as such.

Shirabu rose slowly and bowed sharply, kissing the end of the purple cloth gently. The coffin was ready to be buried in the graveyard for kings and queens. Then Shirabu approached the council members. He and Semi held hands with each other for strength.

"Semi-san, you are the most respectable member of the Council, so it should be you who..." Shirabu started, but Semi cut him off by shaking his head.

"Wakatoshi wanted it to be you."

"I don't intend to, not under these circumstances. Let the Council take care until we fix it"

"Then I propose you as leader of the Council."

"We will decide later..."

The funeral attendees started to leave, Semi included. The place fell silent after everyone left. Everyone except Shirabu and Tendou.

"What did you want to tell me?" Tendou asked. "Is it true about that boy? That he has powers?"

"Definitely not human."

"Kageyama is a magician, then?"

"No, I said he's not human. We magicians are human even though we deal with the afterlife. But you haven't made me stay to talk about something I've already confirmed"

"It's true. I need your gifts... I want you to help me to defeat Oikawa. I want to kill him myself, and I know I am at a disadvantage"

"You know my magic has prices, right?"

"I am ready for anything."

"Well, come with me to my house. There we will find something"

Tendou kept his house underground for privacy reasons. He had built a door at the entrance to a cave, and the hall was the same as any other normal house. The magician said while passing by that Semi had almost forced him to reform the entrance, because it would look more welcoming. Tendou didn't want his home to be welcoming to anyone but him, but Semi was forgiven for everything.

They went downstairs after passing the kitchen, and came to a long rocky hallway. Semi's influence had come to an end, there. The corridor stretched out into the darkness, the lighting coming from small fires floating in space. They passed a couple of doors, mere warehouses, until they reached a large room full of bookshelves, books, parchments, notebooks, and other office supplies.

"Make yourself comfortable," the wizard instructed him. Shirabu sat in the chair and Tendou began to search through his books. "What exactly are you looking for?"

"Be more powerful than Oikawa. That will do"

“Dark magic by itself doesn't reach the levels of a creature that was born with powers. We will have to go further, and that will take its toll"

"I don't mind"

"Would you be willing to give up your soul?"

Shirabu wasn't sure to answer that.

"Does that mean you have an idea?"

"I have a pair or so. You could acquire demon powers, but you would be attacking your king. Oikawa would still be stronger than you"

"So? What more options do you have?"

Tendou didn't reply. When he investigated, he even forgot to eat so he ignored the presence of the other boy. There were many magical forms, some very powerful. But that didn't meant that they would be worth against a demon. There are powers that are incompatible and that would only make the situation worse. The best thing would be to look for a magic that resembled the demonic without becoming so, because Oikawa would still have control over it.

Suddenly he had an idea. He thought about it, looking straight ahead, absorbed. Shirabu, who had grown tired of waiting for more options, had started to draw doodles in an open liberty. Suddenly, Tendou gave a small scream that caused him a jump.

"Got it." Tendou ran along the shelves as Shirabu stood up, curious. The magician returned with another book and eagerly read through it. "If that is! Sure, how could I not have seen it before...? Now I understand things"

"What are you talking about?"

"Shirabubu," he hummed. "Mystery solved. Of course he's not human. Uuh, what a little liar... Or does he not know?"

He just laughed. Shirabu stayed by his side out of curiosity, but remained cautious.

"Did you find something for me or not?" Tendou silenced him by pricking his lips with a finger.

"Impatient. I can give you demonic powers while still being human, so you wouldn't be tied to Oikawa. He would have no control over you"

"I agree"

"Wow, that's being confident! Give me some of that..." Tendou smiled. "It's a somewhat complicated enchantment, but I can make you a semi-demon. Ah! Semi ͂ "

"What is there to do?"

"Give part of your soul. Every spell requires a sacrifice, and that is the greatest. But only one part of you will be, because I won't touch the other"

"Perfect"

⃝⃝⃝

"I know perfectly well that Shiratorizawa has a dark wizard, but you have me," Oikawa spoke to his army. "I am more powerful than an ordinary wizard and you have the strength to defeat all his men. Therefore, I am confident and while I take care of the magician, I leave the rest to you"

Oikawa gave a pause at once. His soldiers, in full reverence, waited attentively for his next orders.

"Iwaizumi," he announced. The aforementioned raised his head a little to show his attention, if he said by the full last name, he meant something seriously. "You will be the one who guides them under my name on the battlefield. Come closer"

Iwaizumi straightened up and approached, keeping his head down in respect. He was still angry at the devil, but he couldn't gamble with him in the middle of an official act.

"Give me your sword," Oikawa said, and Iwaizumi obeyed. The king held it horizontally, in the palm of his hands. "I proclaim you general."

That caught Iwaizumi a bit off guard, but he soon knelt down in front of him while Oikawa exchanged his sword with a spell. He made it bigger, more deadly. He seized it and rested the blade on the knight's shoulder.

"Guide my army. I entrust everything to you"

"I will do it. I will honour your name on the battlefield"

Oikawa waved his hand, indicating that the speech was over. His army left the room and Iwaizumi turned to leave.

"Iwa-chan, wait." Hajime looked at him. "I may not understand humans, but I won't let you die for that. This is also my war"

"I'm still mad at you, but that's not why you stopped being king. It is an honour to be the general... Now, I must meet the captains. There's much to organize..."

"Sure"

Iwaizumi gave a half bow and left the room. Oikawa was alone for a few minutes, sitting on his throne. He couldn't help but compare it, everything was repeating itself with some exceptions. There was an imminent war, many unknowns still to be solved and with each passing day a strange sense of insecurity grew. Oikawa was the most powerful being in that world, he had nothing left to fear after being taken from him like that...

Why he was scared? Or rather, what was he afraid of?

⃝⃝⃝

"And tell me, did you make that disaster in the forest?"

Atsumu didn't reply. He was grumpy about the chain that restricted his power, and he refused to speak to that exorcist. He never paid attention to them until one captured his brother. Since then, he has had a tremendous strain on them. Plus, that particular exorcist was weird, inviting him over for tea as if they were lifelong friends.

"I must know, so I can fix everything. Demonic power is different from what humans or other magical creatures can do"

"Why do you care? It was only a couple of trees" he released to him, in the end. Atsumu could be angry as much as he wanted but he couldn't be quiet for a long time.

"The forest is part of the temple and as such I must protect it. I just need to know the origin of the power. Was it you or your friend?"

"N-not my friend."

"But you are his sword, so in a way you protect him"

"I am not his sword," he muttered bitterly. "It's because of a pact, I had to get away from the Oikawa kingdom so that it didn't affect me, but we're still too close."

"Oikawa? I get it. As long as you have the restriction, the pact has no effect. You can rest easy for now, Atsumu"

"Why do you know my name? I don't know you at all"

“My family has always been an exorcist, so we maintain a rigorous record of demons. You've been around for a long time, so your name had been in our book since before I was born. Oh, but I think it would be polite if you knew mine. Shinsuke Kita"

"I'd be delighted, but the restriction of power doesn't allow me to be."

Kita was apparently going to continue talking but Suga entered the room.

"The boy has woken up."

"Thank you" Kita rose elegantly. "Let's go see him"

Atsumu wrinkled his nose, annoyed, but got up and followed him. The restriction kept him subjugated to the exorcist. And, for some unknown reason, he wanted to see if Kageyama had survived or not.

Tobio looked well, although very confused. He looked around carefully, leaving no detail behind. Hinata, next to him, watched him amused.

"You are in my temple," Kita explained. "Here we train future exorcists. We found you in the passed out forest, so I hope you feel better"

Kageyama nodded vaguely, somewhat distracted. He had noticed the chain around Atsumu's neck and narrowed his eyes, more confused. Atsumu shrugged his shoulders. Then, it seemed that Kageyama's brain cells had set out to work at last, because he opened his eyes and tensed.

"Why you killed him? Now I can never go home, they will want me dead!"

"Hey, stop there," Atsumu said quickly. "I did nothing"

"How so!? It's not the first time that you kill someone for controlling me"

"I tell you I didn't, I only guided you to fight better. The other thing, you did it by yourself"

"I didn't want to kill him!"

"Well, you did!" The demon fell silent when he realized that Kita was watching them very carefully. "What now?"

"Oh, nothing, keep talking please. It's interesting"

"There's nothing interesting about him accusing me without reason."

"I have many reasons" Kageyama defended himself. "You already made me kill someone because of you"

"Okay, I accept it, but now I have nothing to do with it. You killed Ushijima and you counter-attacked that wizard. You used me!"

"How am I going to use you if I'm human?! I have no powers!"

"Oh, so you're not a magician?" Kita interrupted.

"No, I'm an archer."

"Dismissing Atsumu, I thought it was you who caused the disaster in the forest."

"He was!" added Atsumu. “His eyes went white and he started using me, like Oikawa would"

"What are you saying?" Kageyama said incredulously.

"Please tell us what you remember," Kita encouraged him.

"The magician had cornered me, and I remember that he hurt me a lot here" he pointed to his chest. "It left me quite exhausted, I couldn't defend myself and he wanted to take me Shiratorizawa. Atsumu was doing nothing, and only wanted him to move his butt and help me"

"You see? It wasn't my fight and suddenly I find myself in his hand and he begins to fight the crazy magician"

"How was it not your fight if you got me into this?"

"It wasn't me!"

"Is that the last thing you remember?" Kita asked.

"Yes, after that I woke up here."

"Then you must admit that in the time you don't remember something could have happened."

"Yes... I am alive and far from Shiratorizawa. It's something"

"For now, we'll have to trust Atsumu's version"

"Of course" added Atsumu.

"B-but I... I didn't want to kill anyone..."

"I believe you, but the cause of your sudden power will have to be investigated further. Haven't you done that before?"

"Never"

"And couldn't it be a white magician?" Suga suggested. "They are the only humans born with powers, perhaps he is one and they never used it because he didn't know it or found it unnecessary"

"It's logical, but Atsumu is a demon. He's dark magic, and a white magician couldn't use his power without suffering serious consequences that go beyond a mere faint"

"We can ask Kenma," said Hinata. "He should know what power it is"

"Maybe. Go get him, please"

Hinata got up from the floor and left the room.

"For now, you can change clothes. We will wash the one you are wearing"

"Why are you helping us?" Atsumu said, interrupting him. "I am a demon, Tobio has destroyed your precious forest..."

"I find this an interesting matter. For years, my family has been documenting about different existing powers, not only demonic ones. If it turns out that the power of Kageyama is special and doesn't appear in the sacred documents, it's my job to point it out"

"Now we are an experiment..."

"Kageyama is, you are only here because you are his companion."

"Uh, yeah, the level"

"Am I an experiment?" Kageyama muttered, confused.

"It will serve you, too, to control yourself in the future. It would be troublesome if the same thing happened again"

"It will not happen again"

"I admire your determination. Well, I'll leave you on your own for now, but stay away from the rooms. Not everyone likes strangers to enter their bedroom"

The two nodded and Kita left with Suga. Kageyama got up and picked up the clothes piled next to him. It was a simpler white robe than the others, there were no drawings or luxurious details.

"Turn around," he released Atsumu.

"Do you take me for a pervert?"

"Yes"

"You offend me" Kageyama gave him a push to turn him. "Okay, okay... I won't look."

More confident, Tobio began to strip off his clothes. Atsumu could see him without turning around, but he hid it from him. Oikawa's mark was dull in colour, and the stem of the flower twisted around his chest as if to wrap around his heart. If he didn't hate Oikawa, he would admit that the tattoo was beautiful.

Kageyama put on his tunic and breeches, leaving his former clothes in the corner.

"What a nice ass you have, honey" Atsumu snapped at him, mocking him. Kageyama growled and pushed him back. "Come on, come on, don't be mad. Let's go for a walk, this temple bores me"

Tobio growled again but accepted the ride. The two of them left the room and started walking through the temple. It was huge, since not only was it a main building that served as a hall, but there were about six or seven islands of houses and other buildings. Everything was surrounded by a well-kept garden and the enclosure was delimited by a white wall.

"It reminds me of my training centre" Kageyama commented. "It was also large and the buildings were spread out."

"I know," said Atsumu. "I was there when Oikawa went to give a look at him. Although I was shaped like a sword, I saw everything"

"I see..." Kageyama slowed his pace. "I can't believe... w-that I did it."

"I don't know what happened, but you've gotten me in a big problem, you know?"

"And why you?"

"I wanted to use you to rescue my brother. He's trapped by an exorcist, and the only way to unleash him is for someone pure and powerless to set him free. I can't get close, and I thought you would help. But now you can't get  
close, surely..."

They were silent for a while, before Kageyama spoke:

"I haven't met many demons, Oikawa-sama wouldn't let us get closer. But you are the first to care about someone else..."

"Usually it doesn't happen. Demons don't have families like humans, and we rarely cooperate altruistically. Oikawa is the only one who can order us because he's the king, among the others there are no rules to follow. But rarely, two demons are born from the same flower"

"A flower?"

"The Flowers of Hell are our cradles, and my brother and I were born in one. In those cases, there is companionship. Even if he's a nuisance..."

"I understand... Oh, is that why Oikawa-sama likes flowers so much? Because he was born of one?"

"I don't know, maybe. Although the flowers in his garden and those of your marks are completely earthlings"

"Don't you think Kita can help with as it was an exorcist who locked up your brother?"

"Why would he? It's his your job to lock us up"

"Damn, I'm sorry... I haven't stopped messing with everything, not knowing how... I don't seem to know how to do anything right"

They fell silent again. Kageyama resumed his pace and Atsumu only followed him. Suddenly Tobio stood still, seconds later, leaning forward writhing. Atsumu caught him before he fell for lack of balance, Tobio grunted as his hand clutched at his chest.

"What's wrong...?"

"O-Oikawa-sama needs me. He has assembled the army and I am part of it"

"Forget it," Atsumu blurted out, bringing him up. "He already has enough soldiers to take over. Oikawa despises you, I don't think he cares to do it without you"

"B-but even if he don't want me, it's my duty. The mark..."

"Leave the stupid mark. We are far from his kingdom, you have all Shiratorizawa chasing you. You can't go out without anyone jumping on you. Let's stay here or let's go far, but we can't go back"

"Why do you speak in the plural? We had agreed that you would leave me alone when I took you out of the kingdom"

"I can't go back now either, I'm not going to let Oikawa use me again and do whatever he wants with me. I will not spend a thousand years turned to stone again because of his issues"

"And what does it have to do with me?"

"We started this together, and we can continue like this for now. We both have no idea where to go"

"Is that another of your traps...?"

"No"

Kageyama wanted to think about it. He had already fallen twice into the delusions of the demon, a third would be truly humiliating. However, he didn't have time to reflect because Hinata was beckoning them from the door. The two approached the redhead and together they went to a room where Kita and a boy in white clothes were waiting for them.

"He's Kenma, our neighbour," Kita explained. "Come closer, Kageyama"

Tobio obeyed as Kita made room for them. Kenma sighed, a little nervous, and took off his hood. He rolled up his sleeves and took him by the hands, closing his eyes as he concentrated on them. Suddenly Kenma jumped back.

"I assume its dark magic," Kita suggested.

"It is black magic, very powerful," Kenma replied shyly. "I can't touch him for long, but it's demonic in origin."

"But I'm not a demon," Kageyama defended himself.

"You're more than that. A half-demon"

"What?" Atsumu blurted out.

"It has its logic," Kita said, one hand on his chin. "His power is of demonic origin, but he is not a demon. I would have known as soon as I saw him"

"But I..." Kageyama murmured. "It's impossible. Oikawa-sama would know, wouldn't he?"

"He doesn't have to. Contrary to what one might think, a semi-demon is more powerful than a demon. Their nature makes them different species, and that causes them not to fit with either humans or demons. Oikawa is the demon king, not yours"

"But there is something I must emphasize," said Kenma. "His power is sealed by an exorcist."

"That would explain everything, why you haven't done magic in your entire life. It may only appear at times when you are most in danger, such as a fight with the magician"

"Why is it sealed?"

"It was surely for your own safety. I understand that demons don't reproduce like we do, but it can happen if a demon unites with a human. However, the demon parent kills the half-demon as soon as they're born. Am I right Atsumu?"

"Mnm... A semi-demon is a threat to us..."

"It is very likely that your mother or a relative avoided your death and sealed your power so that the demon couldn't find you. Come to think of it, if it was an exorcist who sealed your demonic side for you, it is surely recorded in our book. Let's review it"

The group followed Kita through the hallways, past a large sliding door. The room was a library with bookshelves that formed a maze of books. Upon entering, there was an open book on a pedestal. Kita came over and read  
through it.

"Oh, apparently it was my father who sealed it for you."

"Can't you take it from me?" Kageyama said. Kita looked at him. "If I can't control myself in risky situations, it will happen again... I could kill someone else..."

"You are right, but you must be aware that you will now have your full power at your disposal and you must be cautious. Otherwise, I will be forced to either seal you again or lock you up like other demons"

"It's okay"

"Come with me, I need instruments. Atsumu, come with us. I need someone who can be by his side because of the kind of power"

Atsumu nodded and the three left the library. Atsumu stood by Kageyama's side, watching him closely. It seemed shocking to him that the boy was a semi-demon, but at the same time it didn't seem so surprising. The boy had something special, he had seen that from the first moment he saw him when he was just a child.

"So... a semi-demon."

"Is that so bad?" Kageyama looked concerned.

"It's not bad, it's just rare. You've already heard Kita, the semi-demons are killed as soon as they are born. Surely, you must be the only one that exists"

"Is that why Oikawa-sama hates me...?"

"I would say he don't know. But his instinct may have made him react like this"

"But you are still with me. It's the opposite of Oikawa-sama, I can't seem to get free of you... Do you not feel threatened?"

"Not really. I suppose it's because of the fact that you are stronger than Oikawa, despite him being the king. And we already know how vain he is"

"Mnm..."

They didn't follow the conversation because they had reached a room. Kita let them in first and closed the door when he had entered. The exorcist searched the drawers and pulled out a sheaf of papers with various written signs. He put them around the room until he made a square in the middle.

"Lie down in the center," he said, lighting incense. Kageyama obeyed. "Atsumu, stay by his side and hold him. It won't hurt, but it will be quite shocking to him"

"Wait a minute," said Atsumu, before moving. " why you do that? You are an exorcist, you shouldn't help us"

"If I lock up demons and other creatures, it's because they've done some wrong to humans, not just because they're demons. Kageyama is forced to be human when he isn't, so it isn't fair. It would be only fair that he follow his true nature"

Apparently, that was enough for Atsumu. He sat next to Kageyama and they waited for Kita to kneel the same.

At the same time that Kageyama took off his robe, in Shiratorizawa Shirabu was undressing equally. And while Kita waved a paper fan to trace the seal, Tendou filled a bathtub with blood, under which he had drawn symbols in chalk.

"The seal is here," Kita reported, when a symbol lit up on Kageyama's forehead. "Atsumu, hold him tight."

Tendou accompanied Shirabu to the bathtub, helping him to enter. The blood was cold, almost like the water of a frozen lake. Shirabu knelt down and Tendou pulled him back, sinking him. For his part, Kita just put a sheet of wallpaper on the boy's forehead.

"Gnis eht liaw fo egnever. Knird eht doolb. Evig pu rouy lous” Tendou conjured.

"Get free," Kita ordered, tearing the paper off.

Kageyama felt his body contract strongly, though he soon lost his senses. His power took every part of the boy, taking over. His eyes took on a white glow and he began to convulse. He was lucky that Atsumu was there to hold him tight so he wouldn't hit or damage something around him. However, it didn't hurt. It was more like a more than welcome feeling.

Instead, Shirabu felt like nails ripping at his insides, like a hand closing on his throat, as if crushing his heart. He surfaced, covered in blood, and screamed in pain. His skin burned, as if melted in acid, and blood poured into his mouth, choking him.

Shirabu ended up passing out, Tendou had to hold him back so he didn't really drown. And Kageyama was left very calm in Atsumu's arms.

⃝⃝⃝

"We think this strategy might work at first," Iwaizumi explained, accompanied by other captains.

They showed the king their plans for attack. They had put several maps and papers on a table and Iwaizumi was in charge of commenting on the drawings and notes they had all made.

"It will be enough until you face the magician" he continued. "Then we'd change plans."

"I see," said Oikawa. "You want to get rid of the magician first, to focus on the others."

"Yes"

"I see it well, although you cannot let your guard down. If the magician knows how to do more than one spell at a time, I won't be able to stop him from doing something while he is there for me. Therefore, you must be vigilant and train yourself mentally not to fall into a control spell"

"How will we do it? Neither has powers, we cannot practice each other"

"I will help you. My magic is more powerful, so you will train better. This afternoon we will start"

"For real...?" Hajime blurted out, surprised.

"Your doubt offends me, my dear Iwa-chan. This is also my war, so I must be part of it. Now tell me the next plan"

They couldn't, because a knock on the door interrupted them. Oikawa allowed him passage.

"Oikawa-sama, you have a visitor," said one of the guards.

"Who?"

"It's Kuroo, the demon."

"Okay, now I'm going" He turned to his commanders. "I'll be right back."

Oikawa left the office and appeared in the throne room. Kuroo was there, waiting impatiently. He hoped it would come with important news.

"Something new?"

"You bet! But it's not about that. Another problem has come up that I think you must see"

"Must see? Remember that I am busy with a war"

"A prophecy appeared, in which you are involved. I think that's important"

"Everyone has prophecies, even to go buy bread. What's interesting about this one?"

"Maybe because..." Kuroo scoffed. "it predict your death. I don't know, it doesn't seem so important to me now that you say it..."

"My death?"

"Oh, are you interested now?"

"Say it"

Kuroo invoked a rolled parchment. He gave it to Oikawa and he opened it to read the content.

_The end of the ancient millennium will come when power reaches its owner,_   
_when the most powerful being walks between Earth and Hell._   
_The repunged will be king, and the king will be repugned._

_The Lord of Darkness will succumb to despair and be the last,_   
_for the heir will be a man and a demon._   
_He will leave his Promised Land, because it will be of the king who has the human heart. Of it, will be king whoever has the soul of a demon_

_The faithful servant will go down to Hell, the knight will lift up its name for eternity._

"It comes to tell me that I will no longer be the king and I will have to leave everything done to whoever comes..." Oikawa said, bitterly.

"If they don't resign sooner, the demon kings stop being demon because the successor kills them."

"The last of what?" He continued reading the prophecy. "What is that about a man and a demon? They cannot reign at the same time, they will kill each other. I know what I'm talking about"

"He says he will have the human heart and the soul of a devil. Are there any semi-demons alive to date?"

"I don't know. I have no control over those monsters. The few that I have met, went to their own. They were not following orders, as if they were superior to you. Uh, I hate them. I don't know why they are so important, if they are practically an aberration for the two species"

"You can say what you like about them, but apparently one might be the next king."

"Mnm... what do you think the knight thing means...?"

"I don't know, there is a lot to interpret"

"Then do it. Investigate and decipher the prophecy. Don't miss anything"

"Will you ever pay me for all the extra work?"

"Let the future king pay you."

Kuroo sighed dejectedly and disappeared from the room. Oikawa returned with his soldiers to continue talking about battles, although now another concern had been added. While he had acted as if the prophecy didn't matter to him, deep down it had made him uneasy.


	7. The Knight

Kuroo was running through the forest. He could teleport himself perfectly, but he wanted to do it well. If he suddenly appeared, he would surely be offended, and he didn't want that to happen. He needed his help, his intelligence. However, he didn't want to waste time so he hurried as much as he could.

He jumped up and dodged a few fallen trees and stood in front of the temple gate. He couldn't pass, that was clear to him, so his option was to skirt the wall. He turned right and walked straight until he came across a mountain wall. He scaled the rocks and moved to one side, outlining the perimeter of the temple without entering it. Right in the center of the rocky wall, he found a small flat path. He walked up the mountain and in the meadow above he found his target: a small wooden house. Slowly he approached, observing the place. The house was modest, but beautiful; flowers and bees made their lives around.

Kenma was surely not looking after them lazily, but life inevitably kept close to a white wizard.

He waited outside for a while, so that Kenma felt his presence. He was sure he would recognize him, so all he had to do was wait for his signal. The door ajar and Kuroo entered the house. Kenma was sitting on the table, surrounded by scrolls and books. He never ordered anything from that house, and still the chaos wasn't bad. Things about being a white magician.

"Kuroo," he muttered in greeting.

"Kenma," he replied. They hadn't seen each other for a long time, and Kuroo was eager to hug him but he couldn't. Not now. "I need your help"

"Does a demon need help from a white magician?" Kenma snapped, not looking at him. He was resentful, Kuroo understood that. But it hurt. "What is it?"

"I want you to help me decipher a prophecy."

"I am not an oracle."

"I know, but you're just as smart or smarter than them. Also, you always work with them, right?"

"I guess the prophecy you're talking about is Oikawa's, right?" Kenma fixed his yellow eyes. "I have read it."

"And well?"

"Obviously, there will be another king. Hasn't it been that way since demons exist? It shouldn't surprise you"

"Yes, but he says that he will be a man and a demon, and I don't know what else."

"I suspect someone... a semi-demon."

"Yes, we have come to that conclusion, but who is it? Semi-demons don't live long"

"I know one who is well alive."

"For real?"

Kenma came down from the table and showed him a closed parchment. Kuroo approached, he knew that the magician would end up helping him.

"It appeared alongside Oikawa's prophecy, so they are related. I haven't opened it, because I think it's better for him to see it in person"

"Is he here then?"

"In the temple. Don't open it" he instructed, leaving the parchment in his hand.

"Kageyama Tobio..." Kuroo read. "Isn't that Oikawa's archer...? He's a semi-demon? Why didn't Oikawa say so?"

"Because he surely didn't know, until now his power had been sealed."

"Oikawa wouldn't like that..."

"He can't do something, you can't go against a prophecy. In the long run, you will end up fulfilling it"

"Then that boy will be the new king... I don't know if it's a good idea for a semi-demon to reign over us, surely many will oppose it."

"Is that why you kill them at birth?"

"I honestly don't know. It is more instinctive. Well, what about the rest of the prophecy?"

"I haven't found out yet, I'll keep investigating."

"Will you let me know?"

"Yes"

Kuroo smiled.

"It's nice to know that nothing has changed between us."

"Do you think so? It wasn't logical that a white magician and a demon were friends, but..."

"You considered me as one. You were also my friend, Kenma. And that hasn't changed.

"It changed, the moment you decided to obey Oikawa."

"He is my king, I have no other."

"There are many human kings, and I obey none."

"It's different"

"It is?" Kuroo didn't reply. "I must deliver this, now I'm going back."

Kenma left the house, to go to the temple. Kuroo stayed there, because he couldn't follow him wherever he went either. Kenma could perfectly move with some spell or send the parchment without having to go himself, laziness was extreme, but Kita liked formality and education. He had to call before entering and explain first what was going on.

Tobio was in the courtyard with Atsumu. The demon was bored and had nowhere to go, so he followed him everywhere. Tobio let him be, because they were in the same boat: they were both outsiders. Hinata had volunteered to guide them. However, Hinata had warned them that he had to train.

"Are you also an exorcist?" Tobio asked, with curiosity. The redhead insisted that his training was extremely important.

"No, I... I got lost once and they welcomed me. I have no intention of being an exorcist, but I must train very well!"

"Why?"

"Kenma already explained my prophecy, I will have to fight a beast and save an entire town. I will be a hero!"

Tobio and Atsumu looked at each other, and laughed mocking the boy.

"What are you laughing at ?! I can be it perfectly!"

"Any weapon is bigger than you, it will be impossible for you to hold one."

"And I suppose you know a lot, don't you?"

"I am a royal guard archer, I have been training all my life." Tobio was haughty.

Hinata growled.

"B-but I use a sword! Surely you don't know anything"

"Do you want to bet?"

"I do," said Atsumu. "He sucks, I have had to guide him every time."

"Ha!"

"It was only once..."

"I want to see how you fail! Let's go!"

"You will see! And I'll make you see that I do know how to use a sword!"

"Sure, honey, show me what you want."

The three started off, led by Hinata. He and Kageyama ran to see who came first, even though Kageyama didn't know where to go. Atsumu followed them amused. Hinata proudly showed them his sword, and Kageyama strutted for a while with a bow he found. Kita appeared just to end the party.

"Kageyama, come here for a moment, please" he indicated. Kenma was with him, so Tobio was afraid that they would give him another shocking news such as being a semi-demon. "You are very skilled with the bow, you hit the target on all shots."

"Thank you..."

"Let's get down to business. Kenma has found a prophecy that concerns you and Oikawa alike"

"A prophecy?" Kenma handed him the parchment, and he opened it to the second.

_From the game, you will have the king. For your double nature, you will have two heralds. Of the salvation of people, you will be the guide._   
_The future of two worlds is held by your hands._

"What does this mean?"

"Oikawa has been predicted that the next king will be a semi-demon, and your prophecy seems to indicate that it will be you."

"How...?"

"Tobio is the future king?" Atsumu interrupted. "It's impossible, he cannot be the demon king if he is only half."

Oikawa is the last pure demon to reign, apparently. You will have to live with it"

"No one will accept that," he continued to insist. "Neither demons nor humans..."

"A herald is a sender," Kita explained. "He will have two, so they will have to defend him. A human and a demon, probably"

"As if that would work."

"Atsumu, I'm afraid it looks like one of the heralds is you"

"Why me?"

"You are the only demon who accompanies him and has agreed to teach him some spell. You are his mentor"

"Just because I have sympathy doesn't mean I'm a herald."

"Sympathy? Strange, in a demon don't you think?"

"I will not be his herald! I don't accept it"

"Why are you the one who complains, if I'm the one who has to swallow it?!" Kageyama jumped.

"Look, pretty boy, I'm not going to serve anyone else! Oikawa already fed me up"

"I don't want you to serve me either, Atsumu! You've only brought me trouble"

"That Oikawa and the entire Shiratorizawa hate you, it's not my fault!"

"Boys," Kita interrupted. "It seems that there are many things that you have to clarify between the two, but I think it is preferable to continue deciphering the prophecy"

"I decipher it for you: the world will go to hell if this fool here reigns."

"Shut up"

"There is a spell to better inform us of the prophecy," said Kenma. "The presence of the recipient is required, so Kageyama must meet us."

"And you'd better come too, Atsumu. That way we will know for sure if you are involved or not.

"What a pleasure"

"You are so annoying..."

Kenma kept the parchment. He sat down and spread it on the floor. Kita knelt beside him. They needed a few drops of blood, so Hinata lent his sword to prick Tobio's finger. He dragged the fingertip across the parchment and it lit up. Kita held the parchment tightly to avoid wrinkling it, and Kenma put both hands on top of the paper. He closed his eyes and concentrated.

"Mmm ... Kageyama will be king. His people are in danger, so he must save them"

"They are about to go to war," Tobio said. "Then, I must return..."

"Not only that," Kita continued. "There's been a Mist stalking you for years, isn't there? Oikawa chases it away, but doesn't defeat him"

"Shouyou, that's your monster. You must help save them."

"For real? Has my time come? I-I don't know if I'm ready..."

"You are, otherwise the prophecy wouldn't have been announced now. Also, you are one of those king's heralds, so you must be more than capable"

"Me?!"

"Him?!"

"Well, well, what about the other herald?" Atsumu hurried, while the two boys were still looking surprised.

"This surely doesn't leave you indifferent. It's your brother"

"Samu...? But he is a prisoner... We'll have to free him! You are exorcist, do something about it"

“I can't" Kita said flatly. "Your brother has been a prisoner for a thousand years, at least. That was the work of another exorcist, and although he wrote it, I cannot judge his task. I can't free a demon without a trial that takes years to complete. There is no time"

"So?! Why is there so much verbiage with the prophecy if you aren't going to fulfill it?"

"I am not the only one who can free him, his chains are normal and ordinary, only a being with dark powers cannot touch them."

"It's the same"

"I can go!" Hinata said. "I have no powers, so I can open it perfectly."

"For real? Oh, chibi, how I like you!"

"You say you don't want to be used, and you use someone else..." Kageyama blurted out. "It's not his obligation."

"But I'm your herald now," said Hinata proudly. "I must do my duty, must I not?"

"It's gone over your head, hasn't it?"

"Maybe a little..."

"So are we going to look for my brother or not?" Atsumu said impatiently.

"You can go out tomorrow morning" Kita suggested. "I will help you prepare the luggage and lend you a map. It's not far, but it's better be cautious. For now, rest well. In an hour we will have dinner"  
Kenma and Kita disappeared. The remaining three remained silent, for they had much to think about.

⃝⃝⃝

In Shiratorizawa, chaos reigned. The Council couldn't give more of itself and they had to find someone to guide them. Semi was overwhelmed, he knew they needed a new king or a temporary leader. He respected the opinion of the group, obviously, and many times positive and strong ideas had emerged but time was pressing. To reach an agreement that would benefit everyone, they had to think for a long time and they didn't have it. Before dying, Ushijima had decided on a specific day and time to start the war against Oikawa. And it was tomorrow.

Everyone went from there to there, many unresolved questions between the soldiers and the senior officials didn't understand each other. Perhaps the best idea would be to postpone the battle, but that would mean surrender. No one there would accept him, not only for wanting to fulfill Ushijima's will, but for his own honour. However, it was still overwhelming.

Also, Shirabu had disappeared and that made Semi mad.

"Semi-semi," Tendou greeted him, leaping.

"Hello..." he answered hastily. "Have you seen Shirabu?"

"Mnm... he's sleeping."

"With this chaos!? He's going to listen to me…” Tendou grabbed him by the wrist to avoid his move. "Look, I understand that he feel bad for Wakatoshi, but we have to go to war."

"You better leave him alone for a while."

"The battle will take place at dawn, there are still many things to prepare. There is no time"

Semi shook him off and headed down the hall. He fully understood that Shirabu needed time to overcome Ushijima's death, he needed it too, but if they hesitated now everything would go to hell. The sooner it was over, the more time they would have of peace later. The worst of all was that Tendou made absurd excuses, so he began to suspect that there was a something going on.

"Shirabu," Semi announced, as he entered the aforementioned room. Shirabu was in bed, trembling. Eita forced himself to calm down, thinking that he would be crying. But when he got close enough, he saw the problem. "What happened!?"

Shirabu seemed not to know what was happening around him, trembling as if his fever had risen to alarming levels. That was the least of it, since half of his face had melted to show red meat, as if it had been burned by fire. He was missing an arm, as if it had been pulverized without a trace and his ribs were literally visible. It was as if half of Shirabu was smashed to pieces. He had no courage to continue inspecting it.

"This is your work, isn't it?" Semi said, looking angrily at Tendou. "This could only have been done by... y-your weird spells. Tell me, what have you done to him?"

"Nothing that Shirabu hasn't agreed to."

"Tell me!"

"He wants to defeat Oikawa himself, so I made him a half-demon so he could have an advantage."

"What?! How could you to accept something like that? He's ruined!

"It's the price to pay, and I made it very clear to him. He accepted anyway"

"Shirabu is not in his right mind, and you know it. You should have refused!"

"Wakatoshi was my friend… I also want to see how Oikawa and his little archer fall"

"That's not the way!"

"And which one is it?" he had never raised his voice to Semi, but this time he faced him. "Wait for Oikawa to kill you with a snap of his fingers or eat you? Or that the little boy's eyes go white and breaks you in half with a single gesture? War is waged by mortals. Beings like Oikawa don't"

"Shirabu's not like Oikawa! He's human and should continue like this. You can't change something like that... that's why your magic is so horrible!"

"You said you didn't care... that you accepted me."

"I don't accept this!" He shouted, pointing at Shirabu. "Shirabu is prohibited from leaving the palace, I don't care about war. He will not approach Oikawa"

"You are not the king, you cannot order him ..."

"I don't care!" He screamed again, and headed for the door.

"Eita..."

"I don't want to know anything! You have disappointed me a lot..."

Leaving no time to reply, Semi left the room slamming the door. His patience with Tendou's dark magic had reached its limit. He loved him very much, but it was horrible to see how he had to make sacrifices to do magic. He repudiated that he had to hurt himself, his body was scarred from giving his blood in exchange for a spell. And now, seeing Shirabu so devastated was the drop that filled the glass. It was cruel magic, which killed whoever used it, and he didn't understand what was attractive about it.

Semi knew it was quite irresponsible to get mad at someone just before a war, but the emotion overwhelmed him. The anger was added to the burden caused by others when asked about anything. He wasn't a leader, had no idea what to do, and often succumbed to stress, but they needed orders.

"Try to have the armour ready, remember that the swords are made to be able to hurt the Oikawa soldiers. They have that spell that protects them... After dinner, I don't want anyone to train. You need to rest as well as possible, before we leave..."

He thought that was enough, but he knew his people would be uneasy for the rest of the night. He the most.

⃝⃝⃝

The night began to swallow the sun, the first star shone brightly. It was moonless night, and Oikawa was pleased. His senses were more developed than an ordinary being, and his eyes could see the world more clearly. The stars were beautiful, the fireflies came to his balcony and the flowers in his garden closed, protected. He liked the night. He was the night.

For him, every activity seemed better to do at night, including the battle that would take place at dawn. But he knew that his soldiers weren't used to it and that fighting at night would diminish their abilities, so he was willing to give that up to them. After all, he also wants war to be beneficial to him.

Someone knocked on the door, Oikawa knew it was Iwaizumi. Surely he came to give him the last part before the battle. Upon entering, Hajime saw him down. His silhouette trimmed in the black of the night wasn't the same proud as always. He was thoughtful.

"Oikawa" The king barely raised his head. "Everything is ready"

"Good," he replied. Iwaizumi wanted to get closer, but Oikawa did so before. He turned and walked into the room, although he stayed near the window. "You know, Iwa-chan? I have tried to be a king to you and the rest of humans. And now a stupid prophecy tells me that I must let a semi-demon take my place, just like that. Was I not enough?"

Despite the differences between the two of them and that Iwaizumi has professed his intense dislike for the demon, Hajime was still the one with whom he had shared the most time and, knowing that he was sincere, he wanted to know his answer.

"You will never understand humans, and I will never understand you... It's normal, that you cannot reign completely with us. It's a different nature. But I don't know if having a semi-demon would fix anything"

"I promised I would take care of all of you."

"Who, to the previous king?"

"No, what was that demon going to ask for? He resigned from the position and left me with all the mess he had started. Things between demons and humans were worse then than now, everyone killed each other"

"So?"

"There was a man... You may not believe me, but I loved him very much. I promised him so many things and, in the end, I couldn't do anything for him..."

Iwaizumi took his time to intervene, as he understood that it was a delicate matter for Oikawa.

"I didn't know demons could love someone..."

"Nor I did. You can laugh as much as you want, but I do know what love is..." Oikawa looked him directly in the eye, and Iwaizumi found himself trapped in them. "He was part of a group of hunters gathered by his king, none of them was really adept at it but there were desperate times. They captured me, locked me up without food, and kept by sprinkling holy water on me. He was the only one who treated me well, you know? From the first moment he fed me and, in the end, he changed the water for a normal one so that it didn't hurt me and I could regenerate well. We talked every day, he would tell me about his problems and I would listen to him. It was interesting…"

Hajime remained silent. Oikawa had looked away and was dreaming of a very distant time, but Iwaizumi couldn't stop looking at him. The demon was opening up for the first time in his life, and the trust placed in him to do so moved him. He seemed closer to him.

"In the end, he released me and we ran away. He couldn't stay there, because they would consider him a traitor so he went with me. We both lived alone for a time, and he taught me so many things... He told me that he wanted demons and humans to understand each other. There he asked me, since I was the king of my species, to try and I promised him. We built our palace... this palace."

"Is... Is it yours?"

"Shiratorizawa can bark what they want, but I was here before. He became my knight, but before he was a gardener and he didn't give up his vocation. He took care of my garden and I enchanted them to last forever..."

Iwa thought about how careful the garden was, and understood everything. That's why Oikawa marked them with flowers, that's why he loved them so much.

"I tried... I tried to keep my promise. We protected them all equally, but neither side ever seemed happy. Yours tried to kill me. Mine were trying to kill him. And in the end..., in the end they won. The humans killed my knight because he had betrayed them... He died in my arms, and I couldn't do anything..."

"Oikawa..." Iwaizumi muttered, seeing him tremble. His proud kingly facade was cracking, and witnessing the resurgence of a sentient being was emotional.

"I never planned to return... I wanted to be made of stone, forever..." he looked at him again. "Why did you wake me up?"

"I had no idea that you were there, I was more attentive to the Mist…"

Tooru moved closer to touch his face with one hand. The prophecy had affected him more than he would have imagined.

"Sometimes you remind me of him... You are good and fair, always true to your ideals... You are a good knight who take care of yours. It's confusing, you know...? To think that for a moment I have him with me, but then to know  
that he's not here. That he died a thousand years ago, and I will never be able to recover him..."

Oikawa rested his forehead on his, and Hajime let him do it. Tooru seemed even human, letting out all emotion that a demon could never understand in normal situations. Iwaizumi regretted having considered him a cruel and cold being, of having hated him for decisions that had their justification. Tooru suffered like any other being.

"Don't tell anyone about this..." he whispered, his pride still latent.

"I won't," he assured him.

The king took his time to outline Iwaizumi's face. Hajime and his knight were physically distant, but they seemed the same in the dim light of the room. The closeness made him want to seek more that warmth that only emanated from him, feeling his secure presence at his side made him feel protected. His knight was there, with him... He kissed him just as he had taught him; slow and durable. And it was reciprocated.  
Iwaizumi could have perfectly pushed him away, but he didn't. His heart was beating a thousand an hour, his lips had stuck to the demons. He took him by the waist, deepening the kiss. Hajime often didn't understand what he wanted. He even came to hate him on rare occasions. But now he didn't want to separate, he wanted to continue and Oikawa noticed it immediately.

Oikawa allowed millimetres apart, partly to let Iwaizumi breathe amidst his agitation and, with other hand, to snap his fingers and make a bed appear. He didn't sleep like a human, so he had to summon one to sit the knight  
there. Iwaizumi understood immediately what was going to happen, and still hugged him again when he had him sitting on top of him.

"How are you going to…?" He whispered, but Oikawa stopped him by placing his fingers on his lips.

"I adapt..." he kissed him again, with more intensity. A thousand years passed, but he remembered every move his old love showed him. He memorized every touch, every kiss, and every move he made, so he was ready to do it again. Hajime expected it like this.

Oikawa undressed first, his knight liked to see him and wasn't wrong with Iwaizumi. He looked at him with eyes bright with desire, and Tooru was pleased. Demons know how to seduce a human, and Hajime found his flower-covered body beautiful from his oaths. Oikawa smiled when the man started to kiss him, because he was just like him. After undressing him, he ran his hands over his body and drew out a sigh. When the king began to move and a moan came from the knight, they closed their eyes, letting go. Hajime laid him down on the bed and Tooru found himself moaning with him.  
It was the same as before; the affection, the desire and the love that a demon was never supposed to understand. Hajime moved slowly, caressing his face and the sensitive horns that, in another situation, Oikawa would find strange of how he knew that it gave him great pleasure. At that moment, the ecstasy was such that he only wanted to continue with him for the rest of eternity: the two alone in the night, together with their love. As he had always dreamed of.

Tooru ended up crying and his knight hugged him for the rest of the night, protecting him.


	8. The Battle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warning, because we are in a war and people get bloody

Late at night, Tobio was in the courtyard. By putting the cape on properly he made sure that it would be save him of the cold night. He had a strange feeling that kept him from staying there any longer. By the oath with Oikawa, he knew the time had come for battle and he couldn't wait for tomorrow to go find his second herald. He wanted to participate in the war, and he didn't want to waste time.

It seemed like a miracle, but Atsumu didn't complain about the hours. He, too, wanted to free his brother. The only one affected by that was Hinata because he wasn't used to it. However, he had taken the role of herald seriously, and didn't complain to accompany them. Besides, it was up to him to free the demon. Together they had collected food, blankets and various utensils in backpacks. Weapons were also taken: Hinata his sword, and Kageyama took the opportunity to take a bow and arrows.

"Do you have the key?"

"Yes!"

"Let's go"

"Good luck walking at night without lights," said a voice. The three of them turned, and found Kita. "Get lanterns, please. Atsumu is the only one who can see clearly"

"I'll go," said Hinata, entering the temple.

"I would have preferred you to leave in the morning, but I cannot retain you."

"I have to be present at the battle, I swore an oath."

"It's true, it is the place where you must be. Be careful, the night is dark and harbours horrors"

"Oh sure," Atsumu scoffed.

"Done!" Hinata exclaimed, appearing with the flashlights. "We can go"

"Well Hinata... Apparently this is goodbye for now. You must fulfil your prophecy, and it is far from here"

"I will do my duty! Thank you for accepting me here"

"The temple is open to everyone, the same goes for you. If you ever want tea, we will offer it to you" Kita lifted Atsumu's restraint, Atsumu feeling whole again. "Now, go away and take advantage of the time you have shortened."

The group said their last goodbye and left the temple, entering the dark of the night. Kageyama, now that his demonic part had awakened, was more sensitive to stimuli from his surroundings and could see and hear things that he had previously failed to do. Practically, he could see the forest as if they were at sunset. Hinata was the only one who actually used the flashlights, because Atsumu saw the same way.

"You see much better, do ya'?" he said, watching him watch closely a group of fireflies that swirled near a thicket. "Now you will understand why being human sucks, there is nothing funny"

"Hey, that's not true," said Hinata. "Being human is fine."

"In what? Demons are stronger, faster, and more agile. If Tobio goes to war, he will surely love having that"

"Kageyama was already fast and agile before his demon part was resurrected, was he?" Tobio nodded. "And right now I am better than you, because I can free your brother. What do you say to that, huh?"

"That doesn't make you special, do you understand?" Atsumu said reluctantly, trying to hide the rage that made him unable to even get close to his brother.

"Actually, other than sight and hearing, I see no further improvement in myself," Kageyama said. "I feel the same as before."

"That's because you haven't done magic yet" Atsumu pointed out. "When you'll manage to do an enchantment, you will feel powerful and you will not do anything without a spell"

"That's being lazy," said Hinata. "He will never do anything by himself"

"It's not being lazy, it's being practical. But what am I trying for? What are you going to understand, little human?"

"So if you run out of magic, you're nothing. That's not practical. But what are you going to understand, little horns?"

"Don't mess with my horns!"

Hinata and Atsumu kept arguing about who was better, and Kageyama just disconnected. It was true that he didn't feel different, and that raised many doubts. Was that enough to be king? What did Oikawa have that made him distinguished? He didn't look the same as him, so he didn't see how he could be his successor. Furthermore, Atsumu had mentioned that no one would agree to have a half-demon as governor, so the idea of being king didn't excite him at all.

"Shut up," Hinata exclaimed, after a while. "We have arrived. We just have to go in and find the cell."

They had reached a gorge, the main path of which wound through the wall. On one side was a precipice; on the other, several entrances carved out of the rock. They looked for cave number 11, from which a small corridor with two cells on each side emerged. Hinata crossed the entrance determined, but interrupted the step when seeing that the other two didn't advance.

"We can't pass," said Kageyama.

"Oh," Hinata snapped. Holding on to the key, he looked into the cave. He had to go alone.

He didn't have to walk much, since the corridor was short. One of the cells was currently empty, in the other was the dark silhouette of a chained man. Hinata knew that it was not a human, but from there and with the lack of light, it seemed. He kept his arms up, tied, and his head down. His eyes remained closed, and he didn't react to the presence of someone in the room. Hinata looked at his two companions, who motioned for him to enter.

Hinata opened the gate grate. The cell was very narrow, so he only had to take one step to face the demon. He sighed and unchained him; the demon fell to the ground with a thud. Little by little, he began to wake up and move. Hinata bent down to try to help him, but it was a pretty serious mistake. The demon didn't hesitate to pounce on the boy, and approached his mouth to his neck ready to eat him whole. Hinata could only kick to try to break free, but the demon was strong.

"Come on, Samu, let him go," Atsumu interrupted, pulling them apart. Hinata took the opportunity to run and hide behind Kageyama. "Don't be like that with who set you free."

"I am hungry..." Osamu replied, with a thin voice.

"Boys, wait here while this fool eats. He doesn't think with an empty stomach"

The two demons disappeared from the gorge, Kageyama and Hinata sat in the cave. It was still night time, and they both needed to rest and get some sleep. Kageyama concentrated and out of nowhere a small fire appeared in the centre of the room. The two were surprised at that, Tobio the most when checking that he now had powers.

They fell asleep in shifts. Kageyama wasn't entirely sure about leaving the two demons to their own. Osamu had to return because the prophecy said that he would be his herald, but Atsumu didn't have to. And that worried him a little. So he preferred to see with his own eyes that the two were returning, so he stayed at the entrance while Hinata fell asleep.

"Oh, are you awake?" They asked him, when the two returned.

"I'm just watching that no one comes."

"I haven't had a chance to introduce myself, I was too hungry," Osamu clarified. "As Tsumu has told me, you are the next king..."

"Yes, seems like it..."

"I didn't know a half-demon could rule us."

"Neither do I. This is all new to me, and it's happening so fast... I don't even know if I can really do it"

"Well, if the prophecy says so, it's that you will, right? I don't think anything else can be done about it. Now, we would all have to rest if tomorrow you want to go to war"

"Okay, now I'll go now..."

Osamu didn't add anything else, just went into the cave. Kageyama covered himself with his cloak and huddled by the fire. Atsumu thought about it and ended up sitting next to him.

"I hate to say it, but he's right. You should sleep"

Kageyama crossed his arms above his knees, resting his chin between them. He turned his head a little so that he could look at him while maintaining his position.

"Does demons sleep?"

"A little bit. Normally, we sleep a whole day every ten years, more or less. I guess for you, your sleep hours will have been shortened but you will still need to sleep"

Tobio remained silent, now looking into the distance. By improving his vision, he was able to see more stars than before. But even that didn't completely distract him. He sat up, sighing. He felt Atsumu's gaze on him and suddenly he felt the need to tell him of his sorrows. The demon wasn't very friendly, he just liked teasing him so he didn't understand why he had to be his confidant. They knew each other for only a few days, nor did he understand why he trusted him to speak. But he did.

"You don't think I'll be a good king..."

"No one will like the idea, neither demons nor humans. I honestly don't understand what need there is to have a semi-demon to reign on both sides. I mean, we are different. We have always had only one king, whereas humans have several by regions. Only with that, they will come upon you. I have lived a constant war between humans and demons, and the same can happen"

"I don't want to be king and everyone hates me..."

"I know, the damn prophecy has put you there and you can't complain. I don't know how much Samu and Hinata will be able to help you with that. There are three of you, against millions"

"What side do you take on...? If I come to reign, what will you do? Will you hate me?"

"Now that Samu is free, the contract with Oikawa is no longer effective. I am free, and I want to continue being so"

"You deny Oikawa-sama, but you controlled me several times... I don't like feeling used so I wouldn't do it to you."

"Well, Tobio, do you want me to stay by your side? Look at you, being cute and everything"

"N-not that... You seem to understand things more than I do. Until recently, I didn't know that it could be a half demon and I still have no idea. Hinata and Osamu may be my emissaries, but I need someone... And if Oikawa-sama dies, I will have no one to advise me. And if he were alive, he wouldn't either..."

"Are you proposing to be your counsellor? Me?" Atsumu laughed heartily. "Man, we are a group of losers. The kingdom will go to hell with us"

"If everything's going to fuck off with me, then what difference does it make?"

"You're right, we better take down the world together. Do you want to make a deal? It would be the first for you"

"That's very serious, isn't it?"

"And what you ask is not?"

"You disobeyed Oikawa-sama, even when you had the deal. I need your word, beyond a contract"

"It's different, Oikawa had no intention of doing his part."

"Then will you comply with me?" Atsumu held out his hand and Kageyama took it, somewhat shy. "Will you be by my side and be my counsellor?"

"I swear"

Their linked hands began to glow, the light reduced to a reddish glow on their skin, and a black drawing appeared instead.

"Your mark is black feathers," Atsumu commented, looking at the marks. Kageyama laced his fingers together, and the demon was surprised. He had never received such a gesture from someone before, and less from the boy who before seemed to try not to touch him in any way for fear that he could control him.

"Thanks for listening," said Tobio. Since he was little, his only confidant had been Iwaizumi but now he had been left alone. Finding someone to talk to made him feel good.

They looked into each other's eyes. Tobio was not afraid to maintain eye contact with a demon, and Atsumu found himself captivated by his dark eyes reflecting the flames of the fire. Tobio was a semi-demon, he was supposed by nature to hate him until killing him. But, for some strange reason, he just wanted to stay by his side. He had just agreed to be his advisor when Atsumu had no fucking idea of advice. However, he didn't regret the deal. If the boy was going to destroy the world, he would accompany him without hesitation.

Kageyama slowly approached, and Atsumu stood still at first. Then, too, he began to get closer. They were very close, but Tobio cut him off with a huge yawn.

"You should go to sleep..." Atsumu said.

Kageyama nodded, and dropped onto his shoulder, instantly asleep. Atsumu stood still, letting him sleep propped up. He and his brother looked at each other in silence, Osamu wondering what was wrong with the blond. It was unusual, neither in his personality nor in a demon in general.

"You just proclaimed your suicide, you know that?" He said after a while.

"Maybe"

"Oikawa already tried and only made things worse. The same can happen now"

"Yes, but Oikawa ran away. Tobio won't, I know. I think that makes a difference, not whether he is a pure demon or not"

"Very well, he won't run away. He will sit and wait for them to come after him"

"Brother, but you're there to help him, remember? Do your work"

"I will, I have no other. But one thing is that, and the other is that I like all this. I don't see Kageyama having it easy, and I don't know if it will turn out well"

"You know I'm not a fucking optimist, I know perfectly well that things will get very complicated. But, for some reason, I am confident. After all, having a semi-demon reign over us is already a great change. It doesn't have to be that bad"

"Look, all I want is not to spend a thousand years locked up again."

"At least you were whole! I was a shit sword and on top petrified"

"Whatever. I just want history not to repeat itself"

"Neither do I" Atsumu murmured, his eyes wandering to the half-demon, who was sleeping peacefully.

Osamu was silent for a long time, watching him. Atsumu wasn't tied to any prophecy, and yet he was still at the boy's side. Samu knew perfectly well that Atsumu was dying to go out partying, and that he didn't stay in the group to be with his brother. That didn't matter to him. Atsumu was still there for that hybrid boy.

"You can't seem to get rid of the boy" he said at last.

"Mnm, it's true. For some reason, I like being by his side. It's... it's like a friend"

"We demons don't have friends."

"They don't have brothers, either, and here you have us."

"Good point"

"Obviously, I'm the smart one of the two."

"If that helps you..."

"It's already dawn. We have to wake up that pair"

Osamu volunteered. He lay down next to Hinata, one arm resting his head, and itched his forehead. Hinata frowned and murmured complaining. When he woke up, he was found very close. Hinata gave a big scream and leaned back.

"Don't eat me!" He exclaimed, crashing into Kageyama.

"What are you doing, idiot?!" Tobio growled.

"They want to serve me for breakfast," he defended himself.

"Even though you look delicious, I wasn't going to eat you," Osamu explained. "I just wanted to scare you."

"Dawn," Kageyama interrupted, sitting up. "We have to go now."

"How are we going to move? I mean, we must be far" Hinata said, helping to collect the things.

"Easy, they'll get us transported."

"Sorry to disappoint you, dear," said Atsumu. "But as much as we can teleport, it only works on an individual level. We cannot take anyone"

"You can't?" Kageyama said, confused. He had hoped from the beginning that the two demons could lead them into the kingdom. "A horse would take too long... the battle is about to begin."

"And what do we do?" Osamu said.

"Wait! Kageyama exclaimed. "You can transform into whatever you want, right? You can do that"

"Yeah..."

"Then become our horses. You can go faster than a normal one"

"Hell no!" The two brothers blurted out.

"Hey, that sounds like a good idea to me," said Hinata.

"I didn't spend a thousand years turned into a sword so that now I can become a stinking horse!

"I don't want you to stay a horse forever, idiot! It's only for a while, and when you do it before, the less time you will be like this. Come on, hurry up"

"You're lucky to be cute," he said reluctantly.

Then, the two demons transformed into horses and Hinata and Kageyama climbed onto their backs after loading them with things. Tobio gave the order to start, and the two horses began to run faster than the wind. In this way, Kageyama made sure to arrive on time or at least at the start of the battle.

⃝⃝⃝

Oikawa adjusted the silver clasp, closing the robe. He stood in front of the mirror and moulded his hair well. Then he took two black gloves and put them on his hands. In particular, he wasn't akin to covering his hands, but today he had to be impeccable. He had to prove that he could fit enough for his position, and he had to create a good image. Without turning, through the mirror he saw Iwaizumi moving around the room without daring to look at him. Tooru did stare at him, feeling the same as him: shame.

Tooru had opened himself completely to Iwaizumi, had trusted him to let go of what he felt and it was something strange. For a demon to feel that way was disappointing. And that he did it with a human, it was much worse. The King would look weak if anyone found out.

"Hey... What happened last night, I'm not going to tell anyone," Iwaizumi assured him. Oikawa was surprised, for the knight had read him instantly. "It's okay to drop everything from time to time, and you have every right to privacy."

Oikawa sighed.

"A demon shouldn't cry."

"Why are you trying to look like stone? Every living being feels something"

"It has always been so."

Iwaizumi bent down to pick up his cloak, walked over and placed it on the demon's shoulders. He still didn't look him in the eye while dressing him, but Tooru hadn't stopped doing it all along.

"I don't see the problem, what's more, I'm glad that… well, you trusted me and told me. I thought you were an insensitive and arrogant being, but now I know that you suffer just like another"

"A king should not cry"

"Don't say that, fool." Iwaizumi frowned. "You have reason to do it."

"Iwa-chan, look at me..."

Hajime hesitated for a while, but in the end he raised his head and looked him in the eye. Oikawa's gaze was intense, and Hajime knew what the demon was thinking: the two of them, together in bed. Iwaizumi struggled not to be nervous at the recent memory. It never crossed his mind to do something like this with the king, and now he was tempted to do it again.

He shook his head to get the thought out and broke eye contact. He heard Oikawa sigh again.

"I must go to change, and meet with the soldiers... We must leave now..." Oikawa nodded and Iwaizumi left the room, almost running.

Tooru closed his eyes briefly, trying to calm down. He was missing him even though he had been with him just a few seconds ago, and he felt miserable. He couldn't fall that easily, he was a demon and the most powerful of all. A human couldn't bend him, couldn't play with his emotions like that. Oikawa was a little scared, feeling just like when he met his knight and didn't want anything to be repeated like before. But Hajime looked a lot like him, and he couldn't help it. He couldn't help wanting to return to his arms and feel his warmth...

He ended up breaking the mirror with a thud. Thus, he calmed down. He arranged his bangs and walked to a chest. From there, he took out a crown. Normally, he didn't use it because it bothered his horns but today he had to carry it. He had to indicate to Shiratorizawa that he was the king and they wouldn't change that.

The king walked through the halls with his head high, Iwaizumi would be the only one who would see him defeated. The soldiers who were meeting began to follow him, very diligent waiting for the orders to be carried out by their king. Upon leaving, he had his army behind him. Iwaizumi was waiting for them there, dressed in his general armor. After looking sideways at himself for a millisecond, he stayed by the king's side. He turned to look at his soldiers.

"Dawn came, and with it our victory. Fear not, I will cover your back without exception. Shiratorizawa has everything to lose." He opened his arms. "Fight for this kingdom!"

His soldiers raised their weapons and shouted in animation. Then they grouped into two rows and marched toward the battlefield. Iwaizumi climbed onto his mare, ready to follow them.

"Iwa-chan," he said, before the knight ordered the horse to move. "Fight well"

"I will do it"

They looked into each other's eyes. Hajime was lost in them, again. He wasn't a fool, he knew what a battle entailed and that he could be living his last hours of life. Oikawa knew it too, that's why that look. The mute gesture of saying he was worried.

"Take care of Tendou," he said, breaking eye contact. "We'll do the rest"

"I trust you..."

He didn't finish the sentence because suddenly he lost his balance and staggered. Hajime was able to hold him from the top of the horse, but he was close to not catching him. Tooru sat up dizzy, one hand covering his mouth.

"What's wrong!?" Iwaizumi exclaimed, concerned.

"It was just a silly dizziness..." He excused himself, but he didn't even know what was going on. Oikawa never got sick.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes. Come on..." This time, he interrupted his steps. In the bushes, he saw a small trail of Mist writhe through the leaves. "It's still early..."

Hajime looked at him, questioning him, but immediately saw what the demon was talking about. He recognized that kind of fog perfectly, and even if it was a very faint mist he knew what was coming.

"It's not the solstice yet."

"I know, but it's going to come in a matter of minutes," Oikawa said, frowning. "He must have sensed that there will be a bloodbath here, and he is coming to feast prematurely..."

"What do we do? We cannot be aware of Shiratorizawa and the Mist at the same time..."

"You go with the others, start the battle without me. I am in charge of driving away the Mist, and then I will join you"

"It's okay. We will hold until you return"

"You can endure Tendou's magic long enough. I trust you. See you there"

Iwaizumi nodded confidently, and motioned for the mare to start walking. Oikawa watched him walk away, taking a moment to digest everything. Then, Oikawa began to cough. His throat burned like never before, as if something ripped inside him. He was suffocating for minutes, until his eyes filled with tears. In the end, something came out of his throat and fell into his hand.

A black flower petal.

At that moment, in Shiratorizawa, Semi was somewhat overwhelmed. The soldiers understood his frustration, so they obeyed him as much as they could. Semi was immediately frustrated by everything, and couldn't keep the cold mind necessary to enter combat. The best at it was Shirabu, but not in a thousand years would he forgive him. Neither he nor Tendou, whom he had avoided for hours.

"Semi-san!" Goshiki exclaimed, running towards him. "There is a problem..."

Semi groaned. The boy tensed, he was a little nervous to talk to him.

"What happens now?"

"There is only one sword left, and only the two of us are unarmed for now."

"Impossible, they were well numbered. None should be missing"

"Well, it's missing one..."

Goshiki led him to the weapons room to see for himself. Sure enough, there was only one bronze sword left. The rest were normal. Semi almost pulled his hair, from stress. They had been very meticulous when preparing all the preparations, it couldn't be that there were such errors. Those swords were special for combat.

"What do we do?" Goshiki asked.

"Take it yourself, I'll take the others."

"But Oikawa's soldiers are strong, they cannot be hurt so easily with a normal sword"

"I know, I'll just have to hit them more times. Take the last one with you, for sure you will use it better"

Goshiki stiffened, solemnly. He made a small bow and left with the bronze sword. Semi sighed uneasily. Going into a battle where his opponents were stronger than him was frightening. But he couldn't fail now, he had to take care of the situation, and if his leader succumbed to fear, his soldiers wouldn't fight as they should.

He sheathed the sword and left for the parade ground. From there, everyone would leave for the right place. Tendou was waiting for him at the door, but Semi walked by without speaking to him.

"Eita..."

"I have to lead a war, don't talk to me now." He answered dryly. He pushed through the soldiers and climbed on his horse. He started the march and the others followed him.

Tendou sighed. He needed to speak to him, make him see that he didn't intend for Shirabu to be hurt, but that he fully understood his request. Ushijima was his friend, he had taken him to his land when others feared and repudiated him for his practice of the dark magic. He was a fair man, and both he and Shirabu didn't want either Kageyama or Oikawa to go without paying for it. He would never allow it.

Before Semi walked away, he could see that his sword was different from that of the other soldiers. Tendou frowned. Eita knew perfectly well that the bronze swords were suitable for fighting, he didn't understand why he had taken a normal one. For months they had been in charge of keeping the weapons well counted, so carelessness was impossible.

Unless...

Tendou returned to the palace, and ran through the halls. Almost breathless, he reached Shirabu's room. Upon entering, his mind began to understand everything. Shirabu wasn't in his bed. Surely he wasn't recovered anywhere, but he would have known it was time to fight, and he would have forced himself to get up and go to the battlefield. Tendou had a bad feeling, so he sat on the bed, bit his thumb until he drew blood, and summoned a sphere through which he could observe the situation on the battlefield.

He was looking for Shirabu, he had the impression that he had taken an extra sword, the one that would be from Semi. Shirabu was obsessed with killing Oikawa, and he would take two swords, his and someone else's, in order to better combat him. That meant that Semi was clearly at a disadvantage. His hands began to tremble, from fear. Semi, his Semi, had gone straight to imminent death.

He didn't see Shirabu anywhere, nor did he see Oikawa. And Semi also noticed that. They expected the king to appear alongside his soldiers, so Tendou must be there with them. But neither one nor the other came. Semi was much more enraged, Satori was essential in that battle and now he was slowing down.

He took advantage of the time to observe the rival army. His general was a young boy, he wouldn't be more than twenty years old. Semi knew that he shouldn't judge age with someone's ability, as the general looked strong, but he was still surprised by how much his soldiers seemed to respect him at such a young age. He could already see a clear disadvantage between himself and the general. Iwaizumi knew how to lead the army, Semi didn't. However, he wouldn't back down from that. He himself would take the general as a rival.

There was no more time to wait for Tendou, the battle began.

Semi went straight to Iwaizumi, who recognized him as a rival. The two collided swords when they met. Iwaizumi's double-hand was too strong for Semi's sword, and being on top of a horse endangered his balance, but he didn't want to give up. Semi screamed at every move, channelling as much force as possible. He didn't know how the battle between the other soldiers was going, he only had eyes on Iwaizumi. And he, in turn, was the same.

Hajime recognized that Semi fought well and tried hard, but he had been training all his life. Semi was a counsellor, not a soldier, and it showed. With a blow, he knocked him off the horse and Semi fell to the ground with a sharp blow. Out of respect for the fight and his opponent, Iwaizumi waited for him to rise to attack him again. Of course, the fall must have done him significant harm, but Semi was hell-bent on keeping on fighting so he got up, growling, and raised his sword. Iwaizumi saw that, on top of the horse, he had a certain disadvantage because if Semi cut off his leg, for example, the bleeding would be fatal for him. Quickly, he brandished his sword making it collide again with Semi's. With the blows, the thin sword ended up cracking and split in half.

Semi let out a small cry of surprise, Iwaizumi got off the horse. Semi knew that would happen sooner or later, just by seeing the size of the swords. He was unarmed in front of a guy with a weapon that could slice his head in one motion. Panting, he tossed the remaining piece of sword away and drew out a dagger tucked into his belt. That would do less than his previous weapon, but he would fight with everything he had. He launched himself at Iwaizumi.

If he could stab he in the neck... but he would need more if he wanted to hurt him. It was a life and death battle, and he didn't intend to lose it without trying. He began to attack with all his strength, he was no longer thinking clearly but about doing as much damage as possible. Iwaizumi, surprised, could only dodge it. His sword would be very strong, but being large required a lot of strength to move it. Semi's knife was more agile.

Semi managed to push him off the ground. He climbed on top to immobilize him and began to stab his dagger. The wounds were less painful, so Iwaizumi could still impede several of his movements. Semi was completely gone, the two were struggling with momentum. Iwaizumi tried to raise the sword, but Semi stabbed the knife into the respective arm. Hajime screamed, this time he had noticed perfectly. It meant that the attack was beginning to resurface effect on his body.

But Iwaizumi wasn't giving up either. The other free hand closed around his neck and began to squeeze. Semi gasped and clung to him, clawing at his arm. Iwaizumi sat up despite having the knife stuck in his arm. Shouting, he nailed him to the ground and soon had Semi dangling from his grasp. Semi kicked him free, and he fell to the ground, panting. Iwaizumi took the moment to remove the dagger from his arm. He grabbed Semi by the hair and pulled him up to stab the knife. He dropped Semi to the ground and walked away.

Thus, he could see that his army and Shiratorizawa's were no better than them. There were hundreds of bodies lying on the ground, and some were still fighting at their last. He couldn't know who was winning, so he had to keep fighting until further notice. Oikawa wasn't around... that was weird. The Mist was no match for Oikawa's magic, it shouldn't take that long.

"Hey," he heard, not far away. It was a boy with black hair, very young. He would be Tobio's age. "P-please... we need time-out. Both..."

Goshiki trembled at the sight of Iwaizumi covered in blood, but it was essential that they stop the battle a bit. They had to count their dead ones and tend to the wounded. Luckily, Iwaizumi understood this and nodded.

However, not everyone thought the same as a Shiratorizawa soldier came out from behind Iwaizumi ready to kill him, with his bronze sword. Iwaizumi wouldn't have had time to react and protect himself, had it not been for an arrow that pierced the soldier's neck cleanly. Iwaizumi looked for his savior, perhaps one of the archers, but was pleasantly surprised. He was an archer, of course, but not just anybody.

"Tobio..."

Tobio came down from his horse, which transformed into a somewhat angry demon. Beside him, a red-haired boy and another demon identical to the previous one appeared. Kageyama put the bow away and started running towards him. Iwaizumi did the same, and the two met in a warm hug. The two brothers held on tightly to each other, Iwaizumi laughed happily to see him safe and sound, and lifted him up to turn around. Tobio also gave a little laugh. They had missed each other.

"Where have you been all this time?" He asked, lowering him to the ground. He stroked his hair and one cheek.

"In a temple, beyond Shiratorizawa."

"You have to tell me everything... but first we have to take care of the wounded. Help me move them to the palace"

As the group set out to scour the field for the wounded, Tendou desperately searched for Semi among the pile of soldiers. Through the sphere, he had been able to see how Semi was facing Iwaizumi and had run to stop him. Semi had assured his own death, and it seemed that he was too late. Semi was on the ground, in the middle of a pool of blood. Tendou bent down beside him and took him in his arms. Semi was alive, but for a short time.

"Satori..." he whispered, his eyes closing without help.

"Shh..." he calmed him, stroking his hair. "You fought well, now rest... See you later..."

Tendou kissed him on the forehead when Semi stopped breathing. He set him carefully on the ground and wiped his handsome face with the sleeve of his robe. He combed his ash blonde hair and pulled his cloak over him, covering him like he was sleeping.

"I love you..." he said, although he was aware that he was no longer listening. He got up, and looked at him a while longer. Then his gaze locked on Iwaizumi.

Semi had died without understanding it. Semi had left without understanding that Shirabu was doing this for a reason, and that he was supporting him. Shirabu was desperate because they had killed what he loves most. Tendou was about to, because the most important person had been taken from him.

"We do it for love, my love..." he murmured.

Tendou closed his eyes and suppressed a scream. For Semi, he would. He would sell his entire body and soul for his last spell, everything he needed to end them all. But especially with that general who had taken Semi. There was no going back.

He had nothing more to lose.


	9. The Servant

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bro...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bro...

His body now was totally different. It had claws, strong legs, sharp fangs, a fiery throat, and skin covered in red scales. He had sacrificed his body to transform himself into a dragon, an immense beast that would destroy everything that crossed his path. He no longer reasoned, he was just a killing machine. Nothing mattered anymore, just burning them all. His eyes were red with anger, pinning them to the group beyond. Iwaizumi was so happy... that boy, Kageyama, looked so happy... everyone looked so happy.

But not Semi.

The dragon's footsteps rumbled the earth, warning the group of the approaching beast. They thought it was the Mist, that was approaching destroying things, but they were so wrong. The dragon made its way onto the battlefield, uttered a menacing scream, and started burning everything. He saw the panicked faces of those boys, and he wanted more to hunt them down.

He always thought that Shirabu was too obsessed with beating Oikawa. Tendou knows perfectly well who is Ushijima's killer and who is the cause of Semi's death. It's those two, and those two will die.  
He wagged his huge tail to whip them all, but they were agile. That infuriated him the most.

"Tobio, run to the palace and create a shield to cover you all" Atsumu said. "We will take care of him."

"The two of you alone?"

"We can take him" Osamu said. "It's altered, we can use it as an advantage"

The Miyas swooped down on the dragon, which began attacking them ruthlessly. However upset he was, he wasn't going to let the rest go. With one of his claws, he caught up to Iwaizumi and lifted him up, at least willing to butcher him.

"Hajime-san!" Kageyama exclaimed. Tobio concentrated and conjured a spear. He was terrific with a bow, but an arrow would do nothing to a dragon like that, so he launched it and stabbed himself into the beast's arm. The dragon screeched and released Iwaizumi

"Let's go to the palace, now!" Iwaizumi said, reaching where Tobio and Hinata were.

But the dragon had faced him. Iwaizumi had escaped him, but he would never allow something like that again. He growled and opened his jaws ready to char the half-demon.

"Hajime-san, you and Hinata go ahead."

Iwaizumi didn't have it all, he preferred to stay by his side even if his life was in it. But he also understood that Kageyama was a soldier like him, and that his honour was worth more than that. He couldn't protect him forever, because Tobio was capable of doing it himself. Hajime reunited with Hinata to leave while Kageyama prepared another spear.

"Are you going to kill someone again, you fucking assassin?" said a threatening voice. Everyone, including the dragon, stopped moving. Shirabu had appeared. "Do it, and there will be no compassion for you. If there was still left..."

Shirabu miraculously stood up. His flesh had regenerated, but at times it seemed to fall apart again. He kept his eyes wide, succumbing to despair, and it almost seemed impossible that he could remain conscious. It seemed to be on the verge of collapse.

At his feet was Oikawa.  
"Look at your king!" He yelled, pulling the demon by the hair. He was covered in violet blood and they noticed that his horns were missing. "A demon without powers is nothing, right?! I have defeated him, I have defeated the demon king!"

He breathed heavily, then laughed. He kicked Oikawa in the back and threw him down the hill. Iwaizumi rescued him, holding him up. He couldn't even stand, Tooru was badly injured.

"Well, well... Next will be your archer..."

Shirabu advanced, crawling a bit. Before he went down the hill, Osamu jumped in front of Kageyama.

"Go now!" He indicated.

Without waiting for anything else, Kageyama, Hinata and Iwaizumi, taking Oikawa away, walked away. Osamu blocked Shirabu's path, and Atsumu was in charge of distracting the dragon. Upon entering the palace hall, Kageyama conjured a shield that covered the entire building.

"What happened, Oikawa?" Iwaizumi asked. Oikawa leaned on his shoulder.

"I don't get it... my powers failed. I had no strength... I don't know what happens" Then, Oikawa noticed Kageyama and began to tremble. "No, no... Not you..."

"What happens?"

"A-a semi-demon... He will take the kingdom from me!"

"Don't talk nonsense, Tobio is human. Right?" Iwaizumi turned to Kageyama, but he didn't return his gaze. "You are…? H-how…?"

"My power has been sealed so far." Kageyama muttered. He didn't feel like talking knowing that the Miyas were fighting outside.

"Why?! Why do you have to take it from me?!" Oikawa sobbed. He was weak and had no strength to pretend.

Iwaizumi took him from there. He wasn't in his best condition to get upset, he had to focus on recovering as soon as possible. Hajime was worried, because the king was looking worse and worse. He didn't want to take him to the infirmary, partly because no normal doctor could care for him, and furthermore Hajime knew that Oikawa didn't like to be seen in such a sorry state that he wanted privacy. Iwaizumi took him to his room and laid him on the bed.

"You're good?"

"I will be, I just need to rest," Oikawa said, closing his eyes for a moment. "When you cut off the horns of a demon, it loses its power... I have a harder time recovering."

"You have no powers?" Oikawa said nothing, he felt uncomfortable. "The most important thing now is that you rest well."

"Iwa-chan, don't you understand? What king has no powers? It's all over for me"

"Don't say that…"

"Tobio is a semi-demon, the one of the prophecy…"

"It doesn't mean anything."

"It's him, I sense it! Iwa-chan, he's going to take everything from me... I I am finished, everything I have built so far is useless... I have failed!"

Iwaizumi hugged him tightly. Oikawa leaned on his shoulder, trembling clinging to his clothes. Hajime began to cradle him, until the king calmed down a bit.

"Listen... don't be so catastrophic. Even if you don't have powers, you can still reign over us. Tobio has never indicated that he wants to govern"

"A king must be killed, if he renounces the throne his honour will be tarnished. He falls into the lowest position, and the other demons can do whatever they want with him. I am a broken toy. I have no worth, and they will take advantage"

"I won't let them do it. No one is going to use you or attack you. And if Tobio is the heir, I'm sure he won't allow it either"

Oikawa shuddered. His heart had skipped a beat, shaken by a wave of warmth. But at the same time a strange fear came over him. He felt very safe in Iwaizumi's arms, exactly as he once had with his knight. And that didn't seem like a cause for celebration. Hajime noticed him again tense, and stroked his hair to calm him down, but inadvertently touched the wound where one of his horns was before, and Oikawa slapped his hand away. It was a reflex act, it hurt and knowing that he no longer had them caused him major unease.

Iwaizumi kept hugging him but didn't pet him anymore. Oikawa curled up, his eyes closed.

"Oh my, am I interrupting something?" Kuroo said. Oikawa had no strength to separate from the human. "I came to check that what they say out there is true. You no longer have powers..."

"They cut off my horns..."

"Your archer is the new king."

"I knew it when I saw him."

"You look very bad, and I don't think it's because of the horns. Do you want me to examine you?"

Oikawa sighed and parted a little from Iwaizumi. Hajime understood immediately, and left them alone. Tooru lay down on the bed, tired, and Kuroo came over to check him out. His hand was covered in a blue halo and he ran it over the king's body without touching him. Oikawa shivered in the cold and hissed when he reached his belly. Curiously, Kuroo focused power on the area. Perhaps he had been wounded there... but that wasn't the case.

"Unholy pits of Hell..."

"What happens?"

"This is impossible... but I don't see another answer. And, well thought, it can happen..."

"Speak once."

"You are pregnant."

"Don't you dare joke, Kuroo Tetsuro," Tooru threatened.

"I'm not kidding!"

"I... I-I'm..."

"You have a baby in there..."

"Come on, come on, it must be something else... It's impossible."

"Well, we know that half-demons exist."

"But that happens...!"

"When a demon and a human come together. Nothing has ever been specified. Have you slept with a human?"

"I... Oh, Iwa-chan..."

"That's not all, Oikawa. You don't have the body of a human female to bear a child, that semi-demon will end up killing you"

"What…?"

"I read it a long time ago. If your pregger is a human woman, he will be born as a human. If it's a demon, it will be born as one; of a flower. The flower is forming within you, and it's consuming your life energy so that it can come out when ready. That's why you look so bad... it's killing you"

Oikawa didn't know how to react. He would never have imagined this situation, and less after running out of powers and having one member of Shiratorizawa gone mad destroying everything. His kingdom was falling apart and now one more complication was added.

Iwaizumi entered immediately. From his face, he seemed to have heard everything.

"You are pregnant…"

"Iwa-chan, I don't know how it could have happened. I didn't think that…"

"Neither do I. And you say he's going to die...?" Iwaizumi said, looking at Kuroo.

"Well, it's logical. A demon doesn't die easily, but considering that he no longer has powers and cannot be cured, I suppose that changes. After all, the baby's feeding off your life energy"

The knight and the king looked each other in the eye. Iwaizumi was tense, he didn't quite know what to do or what to say to him, and Oikawa was looking more and more miserable. A king who became so haughty and arrogant, was now being reduced to a weak and trembling body.

"Hey... You'll be fine, okay?" Hajime sat on the bed and took his hands. "We will all take care of you. I'm going... I'm going to take care of both of you"

"In the midst of this chaos..."

"It wasn't your fault, we didn't foresee it."

Tooru stared into the knight's green eyes. He needed him, Hajime was so strong and he was so weak now. He needed him to tell him that he would be fine, that he wouldn't die, that he would still be by his side. He knew that Iwaizumi was sincere, so he did say that he would take care of him all the time he had left, it was true.

Iwaizumi stroked his cheek. He was a little nervous, but it was enough for Oikawa.

"Wait a minute... That changes things! That means... of course, it would be possible. And logical. Just because he is one doesn't mean he is" Kuroo exclaimed, suddenly. When he got the attention of the two of them, he continued.

"The prophecy speaks of an heir. Demons choose their king because he's the strongest of all, we speak of successor or the next king... But, an heir? That's weird. A prophecy doesn't speak because it must mean something. A semi-demon will occupy the throne and usher in a new era. You are the end of the ancient millennium, and... and your heir will be the beginning. Your son…·

"But, Tobio-chan...·

"It said he would have the king, not that he was. I still don't understand that part, but now I don't think he's going to be. At least, not as your heir" Oikawa didn't look at any of those present, he just kept his mind blank. He didn't want to think about anything, it was enough to know that he was going to die. "I'll leave you alone"

Kuroo disappeared, but Iwaizumi remained there looking at him. He expected a reaction, but he also understood that it was a delicate matter. Although he preferred it that way, because Tobio was free of guilt. However, the price to pay was very high. For years, he vowed to protect the king, and now his death was predicted beyond remedy.

"Oikawa…"

"I want to speak to Tobio."

"He has already told you that he's not the one in the prophecy."

"I know. Take me even to him... please"

Iwaizumi nodded and helped him up from the bed.

⃝⃝⃝

Tobio went from window to window, trying to find out what was happening outside. He heard noises, explosions, collapses, the occasional scream. His shield was tough, but sometimes the palace jerked. Something strong that would have hit him, something that weighed tons and spit fire. Something that was coming for him.

It was frustrating having to hide, it wasn't worthy. He had trained himself to face tough battles, not to run from them. And there he was, walking from one side to the other, not knowing what the Miyas were doing at that time. Of course, they were alive because the battle was still going on outside. But for how long? Shirabu had defeated the king, the most powerful, and that dragon was terrifying.

He was supposed to be king, right? But there he was, sheltered, while others were fighting for him. He wasn't used to that position. Hinata looked pale and just as nervous as he was. Kageyama looked out the window again, saw Atsumu jump from side to side with the roar of the dragon close to him. He let out a cry as the beast released fire and touched him completely, but Atsumu made his way through the flames unscathed. His clothes were burned and fell to shreds, but he was still standing. Tobio held his breath for a while longer, then turned away from the window.

He would go with them. He would join the battle and help them.

"Where are you going?" Hinata murmured.

"I'm going out"

"They told us to stay here..."

"I have to go"

"But look at that dragon!" Aren't you afraid?"

"No."

"Don't go, I don't want to be alone" Hinata held on to his cloak so he wouldn't walk anymore. "Osamu is preventing that boy from destroying the palace. If he succeed... you can still do something. I have no powers nor do I have half immortality. Please stay…"

"I am trained, I can battle them. If there are three of us, we can better protect the castle. It's my duty after all. They trained me to do it. Also, if I am to be the new king, I cannot sit idly by. If you don't want to be left behind, come with me"

"What will I do against a dragon?" Hinata sighed, overwhelmed. "I am not trained like you. How am I supposed to defeat the Mist, if I can't deal with that beast...?"

"Kita said that if the prophecy had appeared now, you were ready."

"I'm less and less sure of that."

"I don't think it's a good idea for me to reign, either, but I've accepted it. It's your prophecy, you will fulfil it yes or yes. Or so they say"

"If true…"

"Are you coming with me or not?"

"I go."

The two began to walk away from the windows.

"You better go with Atsumu. The dragon is stronger and bigger than Shirabu, but it's more deadly. Shirabu is semi-demon, and it would be hard for Osamu. He needs magic help"

"It's okay"

"Tobio-chan," someone called him. The two stopped and turned to see who it was. Oikawa was holding onto Iwaizumi's arm. "I want to talk to you"

"Later, there is a dragon and Shirabu outside."

"Do you think I don't know?" He blurted out. Iwaizumi pinched his arm. "Ouch, okay! It has to be now, or maybe we can never do it"

"It's okay. Wait for me here, Hinata."

Oikawa stumbled a bit, but managed to reach him and hold onto his arm.

"Let's go to the garden"

The two began to walk. Iwaizumi understood that Oikawa wanted privacy, but he couldn't contain his curiosity to know what he would say. He followed them, keeping his distance, and they reached the garden. Oikawa walked for a while, he loved being there so he took advantage of the occasion. The flowers served to calm him down a bit.

"Oikawa-sama, why are you limping?"

"I don't limp. I have a semi-human creature inside that is killing me"

"What?"

"Semi-demons always bring trouble. Thousands and thousands of years ago, a demon king ordered their extermination and has continued so far. But there are always some left alive, you and the little monster are the proof"

"What did you want to tell me, exactly...?"

"My... son, he will kill me slowly, so I want to ask you something. You are a semi-demon, you will serve as a guide. You will have to be a good example for him"

"Why me? Aside from being a half-demon... I've never looked after children, but Hajime-san has"

"I know. I want you both to take care of him and help him to be a good king"

"King?"

"He is my successor, not you. You will have him..., you will pave the land until he is of legal age"

"But I…"

"I'm asking you, Tobio. Take care of my son. At least do it for Iwa-chan. He's the father"

"Oikawa-sama..."

Kageyama was going to keep replicating, but Oikawa started coughing. Tobio hit him on the back, but it didn't solve anything. Oikawa was drowning. He was holding his throat as if something were stuck, and he fell to his knees. Suffocated, he was turning purple from shortness of breath. Kageyama knelt beside him, not knowing what to do. Tooru pointed to his neck and opened his mouth. Tobio could see that, indeed, he had something stuck.

"Take... take it out..."

Kageyama put his fingers in his mouth, trying to reach what was drowning him. It was deep inside so Oikawa drowned even more. Kageyama's hand filled with saliva. At last, he touched that thing... It had thorns. He tugged on it  
and Oikawa screamed as the thorns cut into his throat. Tobio tugged and tugged at the stem of a flower. The ground and his clothes were filled with blood and saliva, some black petals fell and he had to give another stronger tug to remove the roots. When the roots were free, they were nailed to the ground except for two, which were wrapped around Oikawa's arm. Kageyama stared at him in horror, Oikawa gasped and spat blood everywhere.

The flower curled further, clinging to Oikawa. It was still small, it wasn't ready to go out so it needed to keep feeding. The petals were covered in blood, but revealed their brilliant black color.

"What is this…?"

"A... a Flower of Hell..." Oikawa gasped, coughing up blood.

He put a hand to his abdomen, his entire interior ached horrors. The thorns of the flower had scratched him everywhere. Oikawa felt faint, his vision darkened at times and he ended up going to one side. Tobio held him in time.

"Oikawa-sama!"

Iwaizumi, from afar, wanted to intervene and help him but saw something else that caught his attention. Something was creeping in the distance... a person. Or half a person. He looked badly hurt, but alive.

Shirabu.

Hajime drew his sword as he watched him prepare a spell. In his hands, a red ball appeared. He wanted to take advantage of the situation and kill Oikawa and Kageyama at the same time. Iwaizumi saw him throw the ball, but he wouldn't let him touch them. Iwaizumi ran towards them and stood in front. The ball hit the sword and Hajime had trouble not falling. He tried with all his might to protect them, but the spell was made so that it could kill someone with half immortality and a demon, so his sword was shattered immediately and the spell hit him squarely.

Iwaizumi fell to the ground with a sharp blow. Oikawa and Kageyama were slow to react, in shock. Tooru was the first to react, he separated from Tobio and threw himself towards Iwaizumi. Hajime didn't move, and with a trembling hand he turned him.

"I-Iwa-chan... Iwa-chan, get up..."

"Hajime-san..." Tobio muttered, coming closer. He shook him gently, but nothing happened. He and Oikawa looked at each other desperately.

"No... no, no, no... Iwa-chan..." Oikawa sobbed, shaking him hard. "Iwa-chan, wake up!"

He heard Kageyama sob. That indicated the harsh reality... Iwaizumi had come between a direct attack, and there was no remedy. The blow was lethal. Hajime didn't breathe, did nothing. He was dead.

"Not again…"

He couldn't say he loved him, but he was starting to open his heart to him. It was like that then; he trusted a good and loyal man, he wanted to love him with all his being and in the end... they took him away in a second. Oikawa felt cursed... Could he not love anyone? Was he condemned to see anyone die who could give him even the smallest love? He would die without powers, without kingdom, without love...

What a sad end...

"You said you would take care of me..." he murmured, stroking his cheek. "I didn't want that, idiot..."

He sobbed with tears and coughed up a little more blood. Tobio was crying uncontrollably, he had lost a brother, the only family he had left. For the first time, Oikawa took pity on him. Normally, he pushed him away whenever he could or should stop himself from hitting him hard. But now, seeing him cry was heartbreaking. He hugged him with all the strength he had left, and they cried together.

With a trembling hand, Oikawa raised his chin to meet his eyes. The flower sucked his energy with increasing intensity, so there was little time left.

"Tobio..., you are the only one left..."

"N-no..."

Kageyama didn't want to believe it. Iwaizumi had been his brother, the only one who defended and cared for him more than his own life. He trusted Atsumu, Osamu and Hinata but Iwaizumi was different. He needed his support.

"Listen to me... Tobio-chan, listen to me" he had to make him look at him. "Years ago I promised that... that I would reign over demons and humans alike... And I couldn't... D-do it for me. Take care of my son..."

"O-oik..."

"Look after him for us... F-for Iwa-chan..."

Oikawa ended up passing out, falling into Kageyama's arms. Tobio cried more, the experience told him not to trust Oikawa with his life, but now he was the only one who could guide him a little more. Everything was going too fast, and two people had already died next to him.

"You know how it feels..." Shirabu muttered, trying to get to his feet. He couldn't. "Wh-someone kill the person you love the most... How does it feel?!"

"Ha-Hajime-san was innocent..."

"Ushijima too!"

"He was armed and lost the battle! He didn't... he protected us..."

"It doesn't matter anymore... Ushijima was the love of my life and you took him from me! But I will take revenge on everyone... I am his most faithful servant, and I will not stop until I give him justice. I will do it on his behalf! For love…"

For love? Hajime had told him about it... It wasn't love, if hatred prevails. Shirabu had been completely carried away by despair. Instead, Iwaizumi had sacrificed himself to keep them alive. If he must choose who best represents love, he knew.

"If you want justice so much, then fight me..." Kageyama said. He left Oikawa on the ground next to Iwaizumi and got up. "Get up"

"When I defeat you, you will have finished giving orders..." Shirabu tried to get up. It was hard, but he got it.

Tobio looked at the king and the knight. Just looking at them made him want to cry again but he sighed deeply and controlled himself. That pointless battle had to end at last. He walked to Shirabu, giving him time to keep his balance.

He removed his bow and arrows. That duel was going to be between half-demons. It was time to test his powers. He would take Iwaizumi's sacrifice as a goal so as not to lose. For him he is alive, for Atsumu and Osamu he was alive. He would fight for all of them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bro...


	10. The Solstice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is the penultimate chapter! :D

The palace windows were cracking, the walls broking, and the ground was shaking unstably. One of the towers had been demolished, and the eastern wall had been reduced to mere rocks and rubble. The dragon's roars were no longer important, as the greatest battle was taking place between two half-demons.

At first, neither of them bothered to use powers. Neither of them was used to it, so they hit, pushed each other or tried to get the other to go through the walls. Shirabu was weak and as being transformed by dark magic he couldn't control a powerful spell well. He was lucky that Kageyama didn't know any magic, because he would be at a clear disadvantage since the one who was born with powers is stronger than one who acquired them later. Tobio had been trained as a soldier, so he still knew how to fight more than Shirabu.

Shirabu was bleeding profusely from the nose and one arm dangled at an impossible angle, but he kept lunging at the other half-demon. He wasn't thinking about anything, just hurting him. In killing him. Kageyama, on his side, was no different. His movements were fast, there was no time to stop and think about where to hit. Just do it and go. Breaking a bone wasn't an option, too simple.

Tobio gave himself a boost and wrapped his hands around Shirabu's neck. He squeezed hard, his skin turning purple and Shirabu gasped for air. He could imagine breaking his neck with a jerk, continuing to squeeze until his head was out of his body. He growled, focusing his strength on the area. Shirabu kicked him in the chest and sent him away, going through the door and landing on the main stairs. Kageyama stood up with white eyes, but Shirabu didn't flinch.

He could already come with everything he had, that he would return it to him again and again. Tobio pulled him by the jacket and threw him hard to the ground, causing Shirabu to break the ground in his path and end up in a basement. It was hard for him to recover from that blow, drops of blood running down his face staining the dirty floor. He tried to sit up, but Kageyama was fast. He jumped into the hole in the ground and pounced on him. He began handing out punches, each one stronger than the last. He watched again and again how Iwaizumi died to save them from him... Osamu was nowhere to be seen, and he began to fear the worst. He couldn't afford to fail.

Shirabu either. His vision was very blurry and he could feel the taste of blood all over his mouth, but he brought his hands up to Kageyama. He just had to touch him... and give him a good electric shock. He heard him scream and smiled happily. He was able to stand up and conjure a spear, as he had seen him do. Whoever gives it takes it... and Shirabu inserted it into his chest. Holding tight to the spear so as not to let go and continue to hurt him, Kageyama spat blood. Tobio heard Shirabu laugh, and that bothered him the most. He clung to the stick of the spear and began to heat it up into a burning ember. Shirabu screeched as he let go, his hands red from the burns.

Tobio took the opportunity to go out into the hall and take out his spear. Blood gushed out, but gradually he healed. His part of immortality still worked, that meant that Oikawa wasn't quite dead yet. Still, the wound hurt the same. It took them both a few extra seconds to recover.

Kageyama sighed deeply, concentrating, and a dark halo appeared in his hands. At the same time, Shirabu followed suit. At the same time, they cast their spell and, when colliding, caused an explosion that bounced off the ceiling and knocked it down completely. The two had to move away so as not to be crushed by the rocks.

Tobio took the opportunity to review his wounds. They were still closing quickly, so there was no need to worry about bleeding. He climbed up the rubble until he got a good view of the situation. He didn't see Shirabu... but he did see a Miya in the distance. The sun's rays blinded him a little, but he could tell that it was Atsumu. He smiled a little relieved.

But the joy was short-lived, because Shirabu fell on him and the two fell tumbling down the rocks. Shirabu took advantage and slammed him to the ground, making a loud growl from the hardness of the stones. He returned the punches he had given him earlier and added a head butt that left him stunned and his nose was bleeding.

"Now I can hurt you..." he muttered, a little dizzy since the blow had also affected him. He got up, Kageyama couldn't do the same. "It's your time…"

He conjured a spear again. Because of Osamu, he had lost the swords that were used to fight Oikawa's protected army so he could only do that trick. He picked it up and quickly nailed it to Kageyama's shoulder. Tobio screamed and this time, bled as it should. Shirabu laughed and started nailing it everywhere, deliberately leaving the vital points intact.

"Look at you now. You think you are so strong and you are already done. Just like Oikawa!" This time, he nailed it to his stomach. "You are going to die today, little boy. Just like him, just like all of you... This is for Ushijima...!"

Shirabu raised the spear, but didn't nail it again. Hinata surprised him from behind and clung to his neck, causing Shirabu to back up and pull away from Kageyama. Osamu landed next to him and helped him up. Tobio complained about the stomach wound.

"I'll see if I can heal you a little," Osamu reported. He pressed a hand against the wound and managed to close it a little, but not quite. They needed a healer to do it. "That will do, if you don't move much. I'm sorry I couldn't help you, Shirabu froze me"

Kageyama shook his head so he wouldn't worry. It was his fight, after all, and he wouldn't have wanted Osamu involved in that either. He also didn't agree that Hinata was facing Shirabu, but Osamu wouldn't let him go.

They heard a fierce roar and the dragon appeared atop the only remaining tower. Atsumu landed alongside his brother and Kageyama. He looked very upset, because the dragon was giving him too much war.

"Damn beast..." he muttered and knelt beside Tobio to help him to his feet. They had to get him away from there to prevent his injury from getting worse.

But the dragon saw them and seized the opportunity. He jumped off the tower and fell to the ground, spitting a great blaze of fire. Atsumu took Kageyama and Osamu went in search of Hinata, since they couldn't jump or move easily. Shirabu moved away simply, knowing that Tendou wouldn't harm him. He looked around for the group, eager to find and kill them all, and saw them on the third floor of the palace. The wall had given way and he could see them perfectly. Shirabu used all the strength he had left to jump and follow them.

Tendou also didn't want to miss the opportunity to corner them like mice in a dead end. He went through a window with one paw and tried to catch them with a claw. He failed, so he knocked down the part of the wall that limited his movement. Consequently, part of the ground began to break and eventually gave way. Osamu, taking Hinata away, was able to jump elsewhere. Atsumu and Kageyama had it more difficult, because the inclination of the ground dragged them and Shirabu had clung to the cloak of the semi-demon.

Atsumu held on to the piece of a protruding girder and, holding on tight, held Tobio by the hand. From the rebound, Kageyama's wound opened again and blood began to stain Shirabu, who clung desperately to the cloak. Due to the boy's strength and weight, Kageyama was choking. Atsumu groaned to regain all the strength he had to avoid his fall, but they both weighed a lot. Kageyama closed his eyes and his clothes tore to make way for a pair of black wings. He let go of Atsumu's hand and flew before gravity affected him. Shirabu clung to his leg.

The dragon tried to catch him in flight, but Kageyama was also agile in mid-air. However, the injury worsened his condition and he found it difficult to maintain a straight flight. In addition, another obstacle was added to the panorama: the Mist had returned. Oikawa hadn't been able to push it too far away because his powers were no longer as strong as before, and his attempt hadn't been of much use. The Mist was beginning to cut through the rocks and curl up around the crumbling walls. Even the dragon backed away, cautious, because it was starting to get too close to them and that boded ill.

Tobio tried to fly higher, but the wound made him weak. He needed to rest and have a healer treat him, because he couldn't take it anymore. Shirabu knew this and, for once, wasn't pleased that he had been injured. Shirabu didn't know how to fly, much less how to summon wings, so his only support right now was Kageyama. He held on tight to his leg, fearful of falling into the terrifying fog. Tendou dared to try to catch Kageyama again, and he managed to dodge it by little. But his boot began to slide down. Shirabu, who had clung to just there, had no time to hold on to another part and fell straight to the ground next to the shoe.

Shirabu's scream echoed across the field, and disappeared behind the Mist's thick smoke. He was never heard or seen again.

Kageyama, pale, hadn't even heard about it because he ended up losing consciousness. Atsumu jumped after him, carried him in his arms, and joined Osamu and Hinata. Atsumu laid Kageyama on the ground, but kept him in his arms.

"Tobio, do you hear me...?" called him. Kageyama's eyes narrowed, but he couldn't keep his head up. "A doctor has to see him, our magic is not enough with wounds..."

"Try to keep him safe," Osamu said. "Clean the wound, try to stop the bleeding. The dragon still lives, and comes ready to kill us. Take care of Kageyama, I'll take care of the dragon. And Hinata..., must face the Mist"

Hinata didn't seem very sure, but this time he didn't complain. He had no idea how to deal with that fog. His sword wasn't enough to attack the entity, but he understood that he had to. At least try. Osamu and Atsumu were trying to stop the dragon. Kageyama attempted to fight Shirabu. And he was now wounded, and who knows how long the Miyas will last. He must also do his part, not only because he was now the herald of the new king but by himself. For his own honour.

He waited for Osamu to begin his confrontation with Tendou to make his way through the rocks. He sighed, held on to his sword for some support, and started walking. Hinata disappeared into the mist.

⃝⃝⃝

He could hardly see his own feet. Everything around him was covered in dense fog. Hinata walked with his eyes wide open in case he detected something strange like some rapid movement or something other than the Mist's smoke. What exactly was that monster like? They only knew that it was camouflaged in the fog, but it was strong enough to knock down houses. He had to be careful and, above all, be attentive. Hinata was holding on to his sword when he saw something to the right. It didn't seem to move, and rather seemed harmless. He didn't trust himself, it wasn't wise to do so. Slowly he approached.

It was a tree. That indicated that he had entered the forest. Of course, he still had no idea where he had to go, but that helped locate him. Hinata continued on his way, but after taking a couple of steps he tripped over something and fell to the ground. He was ashamed of his own ridiculous scream as he fell. He rubbed his slightly sore knee and looked for the cause of his fall. Maybe it had been a root hidden in the mist...

It was an arm.

Hinata gave another scream, this time in fright. He crawled back a little to get to his feet. Had that been a thing of the Mist? Was it Shirabu, who had disappeared into the mist when he fell? Hinata swallowed hard. He hoped he wouldn't find any more pieces of someone scattered around, it would be unpleasant. And he didn't want to end the same way as the condemned man who has been dismembered.

Trembling slightly, Hinata pulled away from the severed limb. Would the Mist had eaten everything? If the arm was still there, it meant that the beast was close... No animal would leave its food away, although he wasn't sure to call it an animal either.

Something growled very close to where he was. He also heard chewing. Hinata unsheathed the sword and turned slowly. In the mist, a figure looked like a huge mound of earth. It seemed to be made of mud and dirt that has been dragged from the ground. Perhaps it was so. The small mountain had long protrusions that seemed to serve as arms and a mouth with sharp teeth in the centre. He was gladly devouring an arm. At his feet was Shirabu. Or what was left of him. He no longer had arms, nor legs. He was on the ground in the middle of a pool of blood that was expanding little by little. He hadn't quite bled out yet... and he was still alive, though not for long.

Hinata put a hand to his mouth, trying not to vomit. His stomach had turned to see someone being eaten, even if it was an enemy. Well, he couldn't describe him as an enemy either because that boy hadn't done anything to him, they were only on opposite sides. Hinata gasped, and it gave him away. The mound stopped chewing to focus on him. He had no eyes, but he knew he had seen him. The thing roared preparing its arms to attack it. Hinata prepared his sword.

The thing directed an arm towards him quickly and Hinata was able to jump it without complications. In the distance, he heard a roar as if something was knocked down. Perhaps, the movements of the thing were multiplied with the fog and caused the destruction in the city. Hinata screamed for strength and cut off the arm of the thing that had previously attacked him. But, unfortunately, the arm regenerated to the second. Hinata yelled in frustration.

The arm attacked him again, this time the other was added. Hinata jumped here and there and brandished his sword, but he didn't hurt him at any time. How was he supposed to defeat it?

Hinata ran to it, he wasn't going to give up easily. He wouldn't die without having done at least minimal damage. But he slipped with the blood from the ground and ended up falling and sliding a long way. It was somewhat embarrassing, but it ended up being useful. Hinata landed under the mound, which was supported by... human legs? The thing couldn't catch him because its movements were limited, so Hinata had time to observe it well. It looked like he had something hooked on his back, but it was hidden under the pile of dirt and mud.

He had no more time to look, because something encircled his ankle and held him in midair. The thing dropped him on the ground next to Shirabu. Shirabu was motionless, already dead, and Hinata could already imagine like him. The Thing raised him again and directed him to its mouth. Hinata screamed at the sight of its mouth opening wide to eat him whole but he held tight to his sword. He had to try anything, he just needed luck.

The sword pierced the entity's throat. Hinata took advantage of the position to rotate on his own axis and drill even more. He rested his feet on the corners of the thing's mouth and pulled hard, cutting the monster in half. Some pieces of earth regenerated, but it was slower than with the arms. Hinata took the time to get out of there and land behind the thing.

Something fell to the ground, separating from the mound. It was humanoid in shape, but still as covered in dirt as the thing. It looked as if a person had been stoned on the monster's back. And he was alive. Following an impulse, Hinata knelt beside him and began to scratch the ground. He soon saw skin. Sure enough, there was something buried there. He hastened to remove the mud before the remains of the thing were brought together again. But his human speed couldn't compete against a being like that, and he regenerated prematurely. Hinata only saw a human face under the ground before being dragged away by the thing. He lost his sword along the way, so he could give it all up for lost.

He closed his eyes, feeling the gravel digging into his back and the rotting breath of the thing close by. But nothing happened, if it ate him, he was in one gulp because he felt no harm. He opened his eyes, somewhat fearful, and found a man fighting the entity. With a couple of punches, he pulverized it. Hinata stood there, immobilized by the surprise of the moment.

The guy turned to look at him. Before him was a very tall man who was watching him severely. Hinata crawled back a little, because he was so intimidated by him. His big hands could crush him without making the slightest effort. However, the man didn't attack him but gave a small bow. He was grateful. Hinata stood up.

"Who are you?" He asked, a little calmer. The man wrote in the air, he didn't speak. "A... Ao... Aone?"

The guy nodded slightly.

"Were you trapped?" He agreed. "Did it make you do bad things?" He nodded again. "Apparently it's already defeated, right? It won't bother you anymore. Oh, but the mist hasn't disappeared..."

Aone pointed to himself.

"What's wrong?" He pointed around him and then back to himself. "Oh, do you do it? Is this your power? Oh I see... that thing took advantage of that? I find it horrible. Well, if you'll excuse me, I must go. There's a dragon out there stalking my friends, so..."

Hinata started walking, but was soon suspended in mid-air. Holding his breath, Aone had lifted him off the ground and carried him on his shoulders. He held him tight by the legs so he wouldn't fall, and suddenly Hinata could see through the fog. He saw the castle, the dragon, and Osamu fighting against him. Aone held up an arm for him to understand that when he did, the mist was following him and he could hit with it. Hinata laughed contentedly at understanding the trick. Aone would help him defeat the dragon, as a gratitude.

Aone started walking and Hinata moved his arms. Thus, they could surely fight the dragon.

On the other side of the fog, the others didn't understand what was happening. They only saw how the mist rose again and attacked, and they feared the worst. Atsumu didn't pay much attention to him, because he needed to focus on helping Kageyama. He was grateful that the boy was a semi-demon and could endure more than a human. Osamu did take notice of the matter.

He froze at times, thinking that Hinata wouldn't have made it. Maybe that scrawny boy had been sent to imminent death. He could never guess how one could fight against a murderous mist. He supposed Hinata less.

Because of that distraction, the dragon caught him squarely and began to squeeze the claw that was holding him. Osamu pulled out his own and started scratching at him to release him, but the dragon's skin was too hard. The beast squeezed harder and harder and yelled at him. He tried to struggle as much as he could, but would soon snap him in half if he kept it up.

But something saved him. The mist snatched at the dragon, pushing it hard. The beast released Osamu, and Osamu fell to the ground standing. He moved away a little to see the situation: the mist was still attacking the dragon, without mercy. Until now, the fog had crossed the ground without intervening in battle, why now did it? Osamu climbed a wall to see it better.

The dragon tried to defend itself. First, he spat fire but the fog didn't burn. Then he lashed it with his tail, but the mist spread more. Then it attacked with claws and teeth, but there was nothing to hurt. The mist acquired more arms; one of them was in charge of strangling the dragon, the other was in charge of hitting him everywhere. Apparently, the hitting hands were stronger than the others and served to weaken him. They added to the strangling hands and together they shook the dragon's neck. A loud crack was heard, followed by many others. They threw the dragon to the ground, and it went limp with its neck twisted at a suspicious angle. Mist covered the dragon as the dragon's body began to melt, leaving behind a human skeleton. It disintegrated and the dust was lost in the thick mist. Tendou had disappeared by sacrificing his body and soul.

The mist stayed low to the ground, revealing Hinata and Aone. Aone lowered him from his shoulders and Hinata ran towards Osamu. The demon came down from the wall to receive him.

"Did you do that...?"

"Aone was the Mist, but he had it hooked and used him. I released him and he helped me against the dragon. Have you seen those movements?! I have defeated a dragon! Me! A dragon!"

"It was really incredible," Osamu agreed, unable to help but be pleased to see the emotion that Hinata gave off. His happiness was contagious. "Did you defeat... Oh, do you understand? You have defeated a beast... Aone wasn't your opponent, but helped you. The beast you had to defeat was the dragon..."

"Makes sense! And if Shirabu is dead... it means that there is no one else to fight with. We have overcome. Also, tomorrow is the summer solstice... My birthday" Osamu and Hinata smiled at each other. Then the two looked at each other in fright. "Oh God, Kageyama!"

The two ran to where Atsumu and Kageyama were standing. He looked pale and fought not to close his eyes. Atsumu spoke to him hastily, trying to keep him conscious.

"The dragon is annihilated," Hinata reported. "There is no longer any danger."

"I can't do any more, he needs a healer," Atsumu exclaimed nervously.

"Let's take him to the infirmary, they have doctors there."

Atsumu carried Kageyama in his arms, he clung to his neck with what little strength he had left. He jumped through the castle ruins until he reached the infirmary. Some wounded had to be moved because a part of the roof was knocked down, but there were a couple of magicians holding a spell to the rest of the building. They left Kageyama on a stretcher and a couple of healers attended to him. They forced them to leave the room and wait outside.

"Will he be OK?" Hinata said.

"Surely, the prophecy would have no reason to exist," said Osamu. "Atsumu, sit down"

"I don't want to," exclaimed his brother, walking in circles. "He has to survive, what sense does it make if not? He is our king now..."

"So I am saying. He will be fine, you will see" Osamu looked at him, judging him. "I didn't know you cared so much about him."

"N-not that!" his brother rolled his eyes. "It's just that... that we have sworn to protect him. You are his heralds, and I made a pact with him. We couldn't protect him from that boy, Shirabu"

"We were able to intervene in time. Just because we are his bodyguards doesn't mean we have to take care of him like a child. We just have to help him at the right time, and this was it. Now they have taken care of him on time"

Atsumu calmed down a bit, but kept moving from side to side. He didn't want to admit it, but he did care about him. Not as a king, that didn't matter. He only hoped that he would recover soon… he couldn't just die.

⃝⃝⃝

When he opened his eyes, Kageyama saw Osamu and Hinata on either side of the bed. Atsumu was arguing with a doctor further down the room. He smile a little because of that, that demon was always in trouble whatever he did and now he was causing a stir in the infirmary.

"If you keep arguing, they'll kick you out..." he murmured, loud enough to make himself heard.

Immediately, Atsumu left the doctor aside and pushed his brother to make way. Osamu pushed him back while Kageyama sat up a little with Hinata's help.

"If you bleed again like that, I kill you myself," Atsumu threatened.

"How do you feel?" Osamu asked.

"Better. It doesn't hurt anymore"

"Luckily, we were able to safe you in time," said the doctor. "Also, your semi-demon status is helping you heal faster. There is no longer any risk of bleeding or the wound opening, but it's better to rest for today"

"The castle is still destroyed..." Kageyama commented, looking around the room.

"There are magicians taking care of that, but they are few."

"It takes the power of a king to build a palace," said a voice behind them. Osamu and Hinata took a defensive position in front of Kageyama. "Hey, that offends me. I don't want to hurt anyone"

Kuroo approached the stretcher. Kageyama didn't command his heralds to calm down. He had never spoken to that demon, so he didn't know what he might want.

"Oikawa made you king regent."

"How do you know that, he told you?"

"We found out that the heir was his son, but I didn't know of his plans. When a king dies, they can set rules for the new one. There is no need to have witnesses or write it, just saying it is worth it. It is an unwritten norm. All demons know that Oikawa is dead and that you are the new king. They are not very happy about that"

"We never agree on anything," said Atsumu. "What's the problem now?"

"He happens to be a semi-demon, and everyone is afraid of something unknown. Furthermore, humans also want a leader and prepare funerals for all who have perished during battle. And they want that to be done by a king..."

"He have to rest," the doctor said.

"He has to consider this. People aren't usually very patient, you know"

"I will," said Kageyama. "I will supervise the funerals... it's the right thing to do."

"You should rest," said Hinata. "We all need some, even the king."

"I have twice as much work for everyone to accept me, and that means I have to start sooner. Tell the magicians that I will complete the construction of the palace..." Kageyama rose from the bed little by little, which brought him a shower of criticism. He sent them to silence with a wave of his hand, he had no will for nonsense. "What happened to Oikawa-sama?"

"He's still in the garden, we couldn't get him out of the flower," Kuroo explained.

"And Hajime-san...?"

"The soldiers were able to take him away."

"Well... I need a moment alone, I'll let you know..." he spoke to Osamu and Hinata, since now that they were his bodyguards they needed an explanation. But he looked at Atsumu as he did so. Atsumu was going to complain, but he thought about it and was silent.

Kageyama left the infirmary and strolled through the debris-filled corridors. He walked little by little, partly to avoid having to heal again. On the other, because he wanted to spend as much time as possible reflecting.

He had walked those halls a thousand times, now they were crumbling and desolated. He could hear the laughter of children, his own and Iwaizumi's, playing nearby. He remembered when he got too frustrated and Hajime taught him. He always had something new to teach him, and it can be said that everything he is now owes it to him, his teachings and his scolding. They grew up together, and there was no time for children's games anymore but sometimes a naughty shove, a bad joke or when they messed with Oikawa when he did something eccentric, made them laugh. He always protected him from everything, so much so that several times he had to ask for space. Now he regrets not letting him be by his side as long as he wanted.

Tobio got a little dizzy as he went downstairs, so he forced himself to slow down. Perhaps it would have been wiser to ask for a companion, but he needed to be alone. He needed to cry in peace and without being told what to do. He had many things to think about, now, and he needed a pause before getting down to it.

Kageyama reached the garden. Unlike the palace, the courtyard had been left intact. The flowers remained bright and splendid, the grass grew green and healthy, and the trees remained strong. Oikawa always took care of it almost obsessively, and Tobio is glad that the garden hadn't been damaged. Oikawa would be hurt to see his palace demolished, but he couldn't bear that his precious garden was destroyed.

Oikawa was still in the same place, without Iwaizumi. The grass around him had been blackened, stained with demonic blood, and the flower had practically covered him with its roots. He hardly saw an outstretched hand, the rest was hidden.

"He's already dead," he said to the flower. "What else do you want?"

The flower seemed to tremble... with emotion? That was somewhat disturbing. It had just killed his father, and not even after he died did he leave him alone. What was exciting about that? Kageyama sighed and decided to let it go. There was no point in talking to a flower... so he sat down on the grass. Carefully, he hugged his legs and rested his chin on his knees.

"You will have your reasons for making me king," he murmured. "But I still have so many doubts... I know that Atsumu, Hinata and Osamu will be by my side, but it's not the same. They don't know what it is to reign..., and you died without telling me anything. I have no idea of governing..."

Naturally, Oikawa didn't reply. It didn't really matter, Kageyama just wanted to vent.

"And on top of that I have to take care of your son… To be king and take care of a child? Come on..." He leaned back a little, resting his hands on the ground, and looked at the sky. "A shattered palace, demons who don't want me, humans who are going to look at me strangely, a child in the middle of this… Thank goodness Hinata solved the matter of the entity. It's awful…"

And, on top of that, his main support was gone. Tobio couldn't make friends, he only had acquaintances. Iwaizumi was the only one who supported him from start to finish. Surely he would have some advice to give, or would stay by his side to help him in any way. He didn't underestimate the help of the Miyas and Hinata at all, but he had yet to get to know them more. He would try to talk to them and get along, but for a short time now.

"I feel like I'm going to spoil everything ... You seemed very distressed because I'm your successor, surely you thought I couldn't do it. I also believe it…"

'Don't be an idiot, of course you can' a phrase came to mind that Iwaizumi once said to him. He was six years old and Hajime wanted to teach him how to use a sword. Tobio hesitated a lot, but he convinced him to do it. And he learned a bit.

Suddenly he felt something go through his right arm. Frightened, he jumped away when he saw that a root of the flower had begun to curl up. Hadn't it had enough with Oikawa, that now it wanted to eat him too? The flower seemed to shake, as if it were sad. What did it want?

"You are not going to eat me, do you understand? I will not be the dessert..."

The flower seemed to shine, as if it was happy to be spoken to. Kageyama frowned, that plant was strange. He picked up a twig from the ground and touched the plant with it. A root gave it a sharp hit, the flower was somewhat offended.

"I'm going to touch you... but don't eat me." The flower didn't answer, obviously. Kageyama held his breath and stroked the black petals.

It could be heard a very young kid's laugh. Tobio jerked his hand away as the petals began to open. He crawled back when a crawling baby emerged from inside the flower. The boy looked around curiously. He fixed his large green eyes on Kageyama and hugged his leg, pleased.

Tobio didn't know what to do. He had a baby clinging to his pants, and he seemed to be comfortable with that. Carefully, he sat up and raised him to eye level. The boy laughed and stretched out his arms to try to reach him. Tobio sat him on his crossed legs and the little one snuggled against his body. He looked like a normal kid, but he knew he was a semi-demon.

People didn't have a good image of semi-demons, he had learned that during the short time they had known about their true nature. Demons killed their children as soon as they were born, they were treated like monsters and Oikawa himself said that their births always brought problems. Okay, that boy had killed Oikawa, but how bad were they? He didn't know anything about his parents, but was it his fault being born? He didn't ask for it. That boy either. Neither of them asked to be king.

Just thinking that, Kageyama found himself hugging him. The boy looked super happy about that. Maybe he was glad to find someone like him, a half-demon who would have to work twice as hard for others to accept him.

"They're going to hate us, you know that, right?" he told him. The baby replied with a cooing and looked at him closely. "They are going to tell us that we are a nuisance, that we shouldn't exist... Bah, they are envious. We are more powerful than they are. But shouldn't the king be the most powerful of all? You are going to show them that you can"

The boy seemed convinced. He looked around and his eyes fell on Oikawa. He pointed him out, curious.

"You shouldn't see that..." Kageyama said, covering his eyes, but the boy pulled his hand away somewhat annoyed. He was certainly smarter than a human new-born. "He's your dead father, don't see that..."

The baby waved his hands, and Oikawa filled with a brilliant golden powder. Tobio stood still, watching as the demon changed shape. There was a burst of light that blinded him at times, and when he regained his vision, Oikawa no longer existed. In his place was a purple wisteria. Kageyama touched the cut of the plant and felt it warm, alive. He looked at the boy, he snuggled again.

"Wisteria are vines..." he muttered to himself. He thought about it for a moment, then put a hand on the ground. A green light ran through the garden and the castle wall and, in the blink of an eye, a wooden structure appeared with which the plant could climb and grow. "Below we will bury those who died during this war... It will serve to commemorate them."

Kageyama stood up and looked at the half-ruined palace. That needed urgent reform, and he had promised to do it himself. He closed his eyes and rested his hand on the stone wall. The castle lit up blue and after several more attempts, the castle returned to what it was before. He didn't want to change anything about him, since it was still his home.

The baby leaned on his shoulder and he took another minute to gaze at the plant. It was already starting to adjust to its support, so it wouldn't take long for it to become splendid. Like what he was before, well thought out. He thought Oikawa would like to be a flower in his precious garden, rather than rot in the open sky.

Tobio wrapped the baby in his cloak and started walking towards the garden door. He turned to look at the garden a moment longer, promising to take care of it, and entered the palace. The little boy looked at the corridors very attentively, that would also be his home.

"I know that I will be wrong many times and that there will be difficult days," Kageyama told him. "But it's my duty, now... And I know that you can fix my mistakes"

He looked at the boy. His eyes were the same emerald shade as Iwaizumi's, but he had Oikawa's wavy hair. He had large eyes and slightly tanned skin. Between his dark hairs, small horns were glimpsed. It was a good match between Iwaizumi and Oikawa, and it was yet to be determined which of the two would resemble him in character.

"You look tired," he said, when he saw the boy begin to close his eyes. "Let's go to sleep for a while, Haru." It was the sum of Hajime and Tooru, so it already seemed like a good name.

Haru cooed a little and fell asleep in his arms.


	11. The Heir

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> this IS the last chapter

Tobio wasn't sleeping well at all. He was so tired that he couldn't rested. The night before had been exhausting, especially mentally. Taking responsibility for a funeral required a lot of patience and endurance, but if it was someone he loved… it was worse.

The funeral had been held at night. Oikawa had respected the traditions of the people, although he didn't understand them. Demons didn't hold funerals, but he let human citizens continue to do so. Tradition dictated that, if the funeral was held during the day, white was the color of mourning. On the other hand, if it happened at night, everything was dressed in black. During the day, incense and flowers were the main decorations, but during the dark night lanterns were left on the edges to delimit the path and the participants released fireflies stored in jars. The sky was lit up with lights. The deceased were buried in their best clothes. If they were a soldier or a similar rank, their sword would be left on the chest with their hands clasped over the handle. They were also blindfolded with a white cloth. Tobio was in charge of doing it with all the deceased, leaving Iwaizumi the last.

Iwaizumi's sword was broken, so he gathered the pieces in the garden and rebuilt it for him. He also left one of his arrows, as thanks for having saved his life. He knew perfectly well that Shirabu was aiming to destroy him and Oikawa, and that Iwaizumi protected them from that.

Each deceased was provided with a lantern. Thus, there were hundreds of lights around the wisteria that was already several meters high. The garden was illuminated and nothing ruined its perfect harmony. Furthermore, the soldiers who died in battle would be next to the one they had sworn to protect.

After that, Tobio shut himself in his room. He didn't cry, just as he had thought. He just lay on the bed, he had no mood to do anything else. The body didn't respond to him and his mind didn't want to make more efforts. He didn't even visit Haru when he started crying in the next room. He wanted to go, he should have, but he couldn't move. He was lucky that the Miyas and Hinata had set out to help him take care of the prince, because today he couldn't do enough.

He managed to close his eyes when the sun rose to the horizon, but his sleep was heavy. He needed more hours of rest, but someone started shaking him. Tobio groaned, letting the intruder know that he wasn't ready for nonsense. The subject continued to insist and, therefore, he was slapped.

"Ouch!" Hinata's shrill voice complained. "Wake up at once."

"I want to sleep"

"And me too, but it's your coronation. We can't miss it"

Kageyama complained and tried to sit up. At least his body was more receptive than at night, but his eyes had a hard time staying open. In addition, a sharp headache was added. He rubbed his forehead as Hinata hovered around the bed.

"You have to get dressed now. Afterward, go to the throne room. Then you will have to give a speech to your citizens. And…"

"Can't I even have breakfast...?"

"Oh yes, you can. Here's a tray" Hinata pointed to the nightstand next to the bed. Seeing breakfast encouraged Tobio, as it was quite complete. First, he drank the milk, and then he carried the tray to the bed and began to eat.

When he was drinking the juice, the Miyas entered. Osamu carried Haru in his arms, the boy seemed happy to be in that room and watched everything in detail. Seeing Tobio, he raised his arms to him and Osamu left him on the bed to crawl and go with him.

"Good morning, Your Highness," Atsumu scoffed. Tobio gave him a bad look, as he settled Haru in one of his arms. "I see you fresh and radiant as a flower."

"Shut up, I just want to sleep."

"Well, you'll have to hurry more," said Osamu. "Everything is almost ready, only we are missing. We have asked a couple of servants to help you dress, because you have too many clothes. Hinata and I must prepare as soon as possible, too"

"I know..." Kageyama murmured, letting Haru take a small bite out of his toast. "I never liked official ceremonies, they are exhausting."

"Yes, but remember that we do it to make humans happy," said Atsumu. "We demons don't do that much paraphernalia."

"And I have to make everyone happy."

"Exactly," said Osamu. "We should go get dressed, you hurry up."

Hinata and Osamu left the room to go prepare. They were the heralds of the new king and would be by Kageyama's side all the time, so they had to be impeccable. Hinata looked excited to be part of something so important, Osamu was calmer. As a demon, he didn't care much about human ceremonies and traditions, either, but he made an effort to make it work.

Tobio left the tray on the table and two servants entered to start dressing him. Atsumu lay down on the bed next to Haru. The boy immediately fell on him, wanting to play.

"Are you going to stay here, watching?" Kageyama snapped, getting up.

"What happens? I've already seen you"

"You are a pervert"

"I just want to make you uncomfortable." He stuck out his tongue and smiled.

"If you want, we can kick him out," said a servant. "We have guards who can handle him."

Kageyama thought about it. Atsumu made puppy eyes at him but it didn't last long, because Haru clung to one of his horns.

"Let him stay, so he distracts Haru," Kageyama replied. Then they started dressing him.

First they sat him on a stool and pulled his bangs aside to put a foundation on it. He didn't make the best face of all, due to lack of rest, so they insisted on fixing it to make him look more decent. They applied a dark shadow on the eyelids and a white outline. With a gold one, they applied small dots on the shadow, as if the night sky was painted on their eyes. In the same tone they painted his lower lip, it was common in ceremonies to paint his lips: the women both, the men only the lower. The top was applied a base coat of makeup of the same colour of the face to highlight the colour of the lipstick. The last touch-up was to give the cheekbones a little shine.

Once he had all the makeup done, it was the turn to put on his clothes: comfortable pants and dark brown ankle boots. Above was a long, plain white tunic, to be covered by a shorter, dark blue knee-length garment with gold trim at the edges. A thin long-sleeved jacket covered his chest. Pale blue in colour, the sleeves ended tied to the middle finger by a sapphire ring. They only put a golden choker on him, because what would stand out the most would be the crown that they would put on later. Finally, it was the turn of the cape. It was long and black, with abundant feathers of the same colour around the neck and shoulders. It was the heaviest thing in his outfit, so he needed the two servants to help him put it on.

Afterward, Haru was dressed in a white robe and a sky blue jacket. Haru seemed pleased with his clothes and toyed with the feathers on Kageyama's cloak as Kageyama picked him up. Tobio noticed Atsumu, who was watching him closely.

"What are you doing standing there? Don't you have to change?"

"I have to do it?" He murmured, complaining. He preferred to lie on the bed and… look at him a little longer. Tobio looked impressive, he wasn't going to deny it.

But he wasn't going to say it out loud, either.

"At least wear something better. You are not a herald, but you will also be with me at all times, and you must look good"

"Well, Tobio... You don't want to separate from me, do you?"

"Shut up and change."

"Being a king has made you very bossy." Tobio gave him a severe look and Haru, seeing him, wanted to imitate him with a slight frown. "Okay, I'll do it…"

Atsumu snapped his fingers and put on a cape. It was that or nothing, so Tobio let it go. Then, they left the room and were reunited with Hinata and Osamu. They were both the same: light white capes, high boots, and chest and shoulders covered in golden armor. They each carried a sword tied to their belts, the hand corresponding to the hilt was gloved. Hinata wore a golden headband on his head and Osamu had an earring on the ear opposite the bangs.

Once together, it was time to start the coronation ceremony.

The throne room was filled with soldiers, members of the Oikawa royal guard, and advisers who could become Kageyama if he desired. They would witness his appointment as king. After the actual speech, they would have time to get together and finish organizing things. Kuroo was next to the throne, as he would make the ceremony official.

Hinata and Osamu unsheathed the swords and held them in front of their chests. They crossed the hall that had formed the audience and stood after climbing the two stone steps. They turned to face each other, though they made no eye contact and crossed swords into the air. Kageyama came later, Haru happened to be in the arms of Atsumu who followed him closely. The little boy looked at everyone present with curiosity and giggled when he saw Kuroo.

Tobio reached the top of the small stairs and turned to the crowd. Many of the humans there were serious, knew that this was a solemn ceremony, and were pleased that the traditions of a king were followed. Some of the demons closest to Oikawa were somewhat uncomfortable, but at least there were no problems. Oikawa's royal guard didn't hide his discomfort. Tobio sighed, calming down. They would have time to tell him everything they wanted, now wasn't the time.

"The council has determined that the ceremony should be offered by a server," Kuroo announced. "And as a demon closest to Oikawa, I volunteer to carry out his last will. We agree that the heir to the throne would be his son, but since he's still an infant, that power will be given to Tobio Kageyama until Haru Oikawa can fulfil his initial objective"

Kuroo approached Kageyama, his Heralds stepped back to make room for them, and brought the swords forward. Tobio knelt down, head bowed and cloak covering him and part of the ground, and Kuroo stayed behind him.

"Say your vows."

"Oikawa-sama asked me to take care of the prince, and I will follow his directions. I will provide a stable and fair kingdom for everyone who lives in it, whether human or demon. A prophecy spoke of the end of an ancient millennium, and with Haru the new era will begin. I will be an intermediary, but I will fulfil my duty as king one hundred percent"

Kuroo motioned for the crowns to be brought to him. Two young boys carried them on burgundy velvet pillows. The largest, gold and red, went to crown Kageyama's head. He never thought that a crown could weigh so much. Once worn, Tobio got up and took the second crown, a small white tiara, and put it on Haru. He took him into his arms and approached the throne. Following protocol, he circled the entire length, letting Haru caress the wood trim. He sat down, with Haru in his lap.

"Long live King Tobio and Prince Haru."

Kuroo bowed, followed by the crowd present. Finally, their Heralds leaned forward although Hinata's shoulders trembled with contained emotion. Tobio watched them all. He saw respect in some of those present, but now there were more who weren't very happy with the bow thing. Tobio knew it wasn't going to be easy, he had been warned many times, but it was still frustrating. He got up, after putting the tiara on Haru correctly (he was trying to remove it because it bothered the little horns).

"Stay still, Haru. We still can't take them off" he whispered.

The crowd gathered in two lines that advanced towards the door, led by Kuroo. After them, Kageyama followed with Haru; then Osamu and Hinata and finally Atsumu. The two rows went down the stairs and through the front door, to form in front of the crowd of citizens waiting outside. They made a safety line, just in case. Tobio, but, went up a few small stairs that led to a large balcony just above the front door. The other three stayed at the entrance, he advanced until people could see him in full.

Now, it was his turn to speak. Tobio preferred that Kuroo continue to command everything, but his work was already over. Everything was in his hands now, but he was terrified of having to give a speech to so many people. He hadn't talked so much with the other colleagues at the Centre, how was he going to give a speech? Before, he preferred to meet everyone who looked down on him in the throne room.

"When my prophecy appeared, everyone agreed that I would be the new king. I didn't know what they were based on to be able to say that, because nobody has taught me to be. I was raised as a soldier. It all made sense when Oikawa-sama told me that he was going to have a child. He asked me to take care of him and make his heir to have a good kingdom. So, in reality, your true king is now in my arms, I will rule on his behalf until he's able to take him on his own. Perhaps these are confusing times, and I know that many of you don't trust me to exercise this position. Some will find it strange that I deal with demons. Others won't like me dealing with humans. I am not here to favour one or the other, I am a combination of both and I cannot lean towards anyone. Haru, your prince, is half demon, half human, so the idea will continue. It's a new era, and as such we are all waiting to see what will happen. I have no experience with kings or queens yet, but I do as a soldier. We always have to be prepared for an obstacle or for something to turn things around. I have accepted my position, and I can guarantee from now on that you will get protection, that I will bring peace and that Prince Haru will have a stable kingdom to work with later. I am part of the army, and I grew up knowing that I am here to serve and protect others. My Heralds are also here to do it, they are both yours and my representatives. Everything you tell him will be reported to me. If you have problems or doubts, you can always count on them. And if you need to prove their worth, you should know that they were a direct cause in the victory against Shiratorizawa, the end of the war could be achieved thanks to their intervention. And, especially Hinata, since we have finally managed to get rid of the Mist. It will no longer return for the next summer solstice, nor those to come. Our people are safe, at last. And it will continue to be so, for the reign that I have left and for the future king as well”

⃝⃝⃝

When the crown was finally removed, it felt as if a huge weight was lifted off him. Not for the jewel itself, but also for the position it gave it. He hadn't yet finished his work on the coronation day, but at least now he didn't have to give speeches or perform ceremonies. It was time to sit down and talk.

They met in the boardroom, Kageyama sat at one end of the long table. Osamu and Hinata on either side, Atsumu stood behind him of his own free will. Haru was sleeping in his room and, surprisingly, Tobio sat somewhat uneasy without having him in his arms. He felt the discomfort of many just because he was a half-demon, and having another like him nearby made him feel understood even if he was just a baby. Well, at least he still had the other three with him.

The other chairs were occupied by some members of the Oikawa royal guard, a pair of advisers, and Kuroo. Tobio suppressed a sigh, because in such a situation Iwaizumi would be sitting at that table.

"It's time to organize the most urgent things. What do we do with Shiratorizawa? We won, so now it belongs to us"

"Yes, Shiratorizawa will be part of our kingdom as before," said Kageyama. "People will not be forced to leave their homes again, they will be able to stay and be citizens equal to those here. No human or demon will be removed from their home. I will send someone we trust to guard the area, and I will settle in the place myself some days of the week"

"What about the royal guard? You have your Heralds to protect you, now. And we don't want to lose the job"

"You will not. Osamu and Hinata will be my main bodyguards, but I will not do without your protection. Furthermore, Haru also needs guards. Of course, I want a more mixed Council. Kuroo will be the representative of the group, but we need more demons. I cannot accept advice if it doesn't come from both sides"

"We know... how important it is for you to reign in this way, but we cannot fall into an idealism. It's impossible to give both parties something equitable, one will always want more than the other"

"I know it's difficult, but…"

"Excuse me for interrupting you, but you will have to be careful. It's more difficult for an heir to reign than for his predecessor, especially if he brings such significant changes. It is very likely that things will go wrong, that you will receive death threats, and that your allies and citizens alike will distrust you. It takes several more generations to stabilize everything"

"On the other hand, that's why he's reigning before Prince Haru. For him, it will also be difficult, but citizens can be a little more open to accept the changes"

"And besides, I have my Heralds," Kageyama said. "They are my emissaries, they will take care of dispelling the most worrying doubts."

"Honestly, I think you'll have more trouble with demons," said Kuroo. "Oikawa has already reigned over humans, and they may be more willing to continue like this, but we... He already had problems with his own kind, imagine with a semi-demon. Someone who was supposed to be exterminated as soon as they were born"

"First of all, I forbid any demon to kill a new-born semi-demon. Every semi-demon that is born or has survived until now, will have my protection until their safety is no longer in danger for those reasons"

"There is something else, if you want to win the demons. As you are now, demons may not recognize you as their king. You are powerful, surely, but not being a hundred percent demon they can look for someone strong to rival you. Therefore, you will have to bathe in the Sarkin Fountain, in Hell. The demon kings bathe in it to reaffirm their power as king. Normally, it's not done because it isn't worth it. But in your case, it would be recommended"

"In hell?" Tobio had never been there, clearly. Oikawa traveled a few times, but never took anyone.

"Although," Kuroo continued. "you are a semi-demon. And I don't know to what extent that can affect you at the source. You better be accompanied"

"Good," Tobio agreed. Then he got up and his Heralds followed suit. "The meeting is adjourned until further notice. It's better to leave everything ready, before continuing" He looked at the Miyas. "Atsumu… come with me"

Osamu looked surprised. It was obvious that a demon was going to accompany him, so Samu thought that it would be him as Herald that he was. Atsumu, on the other hand, didn't think it was anything new. What's more, for some reason it suited him very well.

Those present left the room. Kageyama came out last with Atsumu and his Heralds.

"Stay with Haru and talk to the other royal guards about how to organize."

"Don't worry," Hinata told him. "Haru is in good hands."

Hinata and Osamu walked away, leaving them alone. Atsumu and Tobio looked at each other, the demon held out his hand.

"I thought you couldn't teleport with someone."

"We won't. I'll open a portal to hell and... well, we better stick together, don't you think?"

"It's okay. Let's go"

"Kageyama..." someone interrupted. Kindaichi had approached, he seemed nervous. "Um... I know maybe it's not the time to say it after all the ceremony and that. But... well, nobody from the royal guard wants to follow you"

"Yeah, I thought so."

"The truth is, it's rumoured that you killed Oikawa-sama. Maybe the demons don't care about that" he looked askance at Atsumu. "But we do. It would mean treason"

"Do you believe that?"

"I don't know... I mean, nobody but you knows what happened in the garden"

"Exactly. You can't report me if you don't have proof, right? Kuroo speaks of an unwritten pact, when Oikawa spoke his last words. That's the only thing we can hold on to, for now"

"Tobio, we should go now," Atsumu interrupted. Kageyama nodded, but Kindaichi wasn't finished. He caught his attention again, and this time Atsumu sighed annoyed.

"But did you it?" Kageyama looked at him. Kunimi was waiting for him in the distance, but he was attentive to his answer. Kindaichi seemed willing to listen to him, at least. That was appreciated.

"No"

Atsumu gave no more room for questions. He reached up and opened a portal, holding on tight to Kageyama's hand he walked and took it with him. There was no need to drag him or anything like that, because Tobio followed him without problems. The portal closed after his passage.

⃝⃝⃝

For Tobio, it had been hours since those dark, narrow stairs began to descend. They had crossed a huge golden gate, inside which several corridors and paths were divided, many of them wider and lighter than the one Atsumu chose. The stairs turned in a spiral shape, and the stone was cold. Only a reddish glow illuminated the corners of the wall with the steps. Atsumu was leading the way, and Tobio didn't understand how he could know where they were going. Even they, that their senses were more developed, saw nothing. Thus, they were forced not to separate too much from each other, Tobio could almost lean on his back. Although Atsumu didn't seem to mind that.

"There's still a lot?"

"Just a little more. Kings have a special path to follow, more direct to the Fountain. But I'm not, so it wouldn't let me in. And I will not leave you alone"

Tobio didn't ask anything else. After a while, the stairs ended, and before them was a rocky room with stalagmites and stalactites. It looked like the interior of an ordinary cave. A purple river ran through the centre. On both sides of the river, black flowers brought their roots closer to the water. Some were already large, others just a tender stem. Atsumu explained that they were the flowers from which the demons were born and that the king had to ensure that the river water was clean.

"We must follow the course of the river." Atsumu indicated, and they started walking side by side. "Do you feel the heat? There is a volcano nearby. It has never erupted, but it's active. If you were just a human, you would be melting from heat. With us, it is passable. Although maybe you should take off your cape"

"Well, now you've decided to talk to me," said Tobio. "You've been too quiet all day."

"It's your day, so..."

"I thought you didn't care about ceremonies." Atsumu shrugged. "You haven't bowed to me, either, and even the other demons have. You promised you would be with me..."

"Hey, that has nothing to do with it." Atsumu jumped defensively. "I didn't wanted to make absurd obeisance, you don't need that to reaffirm that you are the king. It's nonsense"

"So what's the matter with you today? You don't speak to me, you just stare at me. If there is a problem, you should say so. We agreed that you would be my advisor or something like that"

"It's not a bad thing, it's just that..." he said, somewhat nervous. Tobio raised an eyebrow. "It's just that you look great today."

Tobio stood still, surprised. It was literally the first time anyone had flattered him like that. Normally, he only got feedback on how amazingly good he was on arc, not how good he looked. Of course, he had never dressed like that. Atsumu wasn't looking at him, and his face had turned red.

"Let's keep going…"

"Are you sure that's all?" Tobio said returning to his side. "Because if that's the case, I can't explain it."

Atsumu was silent for a while and helped him cross a bridge. He didn't look at him, but he was willing to tell it. After all, his behaviour seemed odd to himself, too. Perhaps it would be better to tell him, in case he has any idea about what is happening to him. However, that already made him even more nervous.

"I was with Oikawa a long time... And I saw him fall in love with a man." He explained. Tobio looked at him in surprise again, but kept walking. "And when he died, Oikawa was in such a bad way that he turned to stone without regard to me. And I didn't understand it, but now I start to do it. And it's kind of scary, right? Falling in love and such... have you been with someone?"

"No"

"Mnm… I don't know if it's the same, huh? I'm still understanding it. You've been looking bad for a few days, you don't rest or eat well. And it's not the best thing you can do when you have so much to do"

"Someone important to me died... apparently you don't understand that"

This time, it was Atsumu who stopped walking. Tobio followed a few steps only, and turned to see that he had stopped.

"Yes, I do understand, okay? And you have every right to be sad and all, but I don't want that to affect you anymore. Oikawa spent a millennium petrified. Maybe you didn't find out much because you were a boy, but even he had trouble stabilizing the kingdom. Many demons wanted his position, but couldn't because Oikawa hadn't died or renounced to be King. There were many disagreements with them, and it took years for them to calm down. Imagine you, who have twice as many problems as him..."

"I am not going to become a statue."

"I know!" Atsumu ran a hand through his hair, ruffling his nerves. He sighed, trying to calm himself, and approached Kageyama. "I'm worried. They can take advantage of you and you cannot depend on your guards. I know you have Samu and Hinata with you, but..."

"I have you too... don't I?" The question was whispered.

They looked into each other's eyes. Tobio wanted a sincere answer, it was here and now where Atsumu had to reaffirm his support. The agreement they made days before was insignificant compared to this situation. Atsumu was partly right, Tobio was tired and he knew that it would be hard to overcome Iwaizumi's death, but he couldn't let that overshadow his kingdom. Not when Haru depended on him.

With makeup, he looked stunning. His gaze intensified and he looked older, but he wasn't. He was young, not even of legal age, and had a huge responsibility on his back. He needed support, now more than ever. Atsumu could understand that. Besides, he felt that he should be with him as much as he could, beyond his treatment.

"You don't need a counsellor’s degree or anything like that. I just want you to stay by my side..."

Tobio didn't move when Atsumu stroked his cheek. Without thinking, he closed his eyes when the demon approached and left him a soft kiss.

"Is this how it is done...?" Atsumu whispered.

"I suppose so..." Kageyama said, in the same tone. It was he himself who continued.

He hugged him around the neck and he did so around his waist. He had never kissed anyone before, and he never imagined that his first kiss would be in Hell itself. Atsumu, for his part, wouldn't have imagined kissing someone either. As a demon, he didn't believe in love or such things, that was a human thing. But apparently history had taught him otherwise. Demons could fall in love... Why did they deny their own feelings? He didn't know, and it didn't matter much now.

Tobio started stroking his hair and Atsumu had to stop him before he touched the horns. Too sensitive, and it wasn't a suitable place even for a demon. Tobio looked at him somewhat dumbfounded, and found that Atsumu had his lips stained of his lipstick.

"We must go on, Your Highness..." Atsumu muttered. They still stood close, hands together.

Tobio nodded somewhat stunned, but followed without releasing his hand. Occasionally, they would shake hands a little, and when the eyes met, they would get nervous. It didn't take long to get to the source, the river was a good guide. Rather, it was a waterfall cast in the dark rock. Tobio was meant to bathe there.

"You just have to dive."

"Can you help me with the cape...?"

Atsumu shifted nervously, though he smiled. Tobio turned and Atsumu unbuttoned his cloak and took it off.

Kageyama was able to remove the rest of his clothes himself, but Atsumu continued to help him. They were both silent, Atsumu acted delicately despite only being clothes. It was an important moment, because when he got out of the water he would already be completely a king. So, he created his own ceremony. Atsumu accompanied Tobio to the shore, he kept walking and entering the water. He never thought that hell water would be so... cold.

The river was cold, he felt his bones cool and his body ached. He gasped, holding on. He kept going into the water, and found that his body was dyed purple. He swam a little to the waterfall, and got right down below. The water poured down hard on his back and shoulders. Too much, in his opinion. He was trying to stay afloat, but the current and power of the source was higher. Also, he felt his skin burn with cold. He clung to the rocks, but the water seemed to damage him more and more. The more he struggled to stay there, the harder the source became. In the end, after a slip, he let himself be carried away by the current and sank.

Under water, nothing seemed to move. There was no longer any trace of currents or anything pushing him. It just floated. He closed his eyes, anyway the darkness was such that he saw nothing.

 **A human...** he heard whisper.

**No, not human... Demon.**

**Neither...**

Tobio opened his eyes hearing the voices. He still didn't see anything, but he knew he wasn't alone. Perhaps those creatures wouldn't have spoken if he were just a demon... but he was strange.

**This fountain is intended for kings...**

**Are you king?**

He was slow to realize they were asking him directly. He opened his mouth but the voice didn't come out. At least, he didn't drown... He had to nod.

**Liar... not a demon**

"I'm semi-demon..." he thought, in case that worked. And it served. He could feel their agitation

**Semi-demon... Can we accept that?**

"My human people have already crowned me king. I am lacking this. I must reign equally."

**Impossible...**

A tentacle grabbed onto his leg and pulled. Tobio swam, but it was no use. They kept dragging him. Something in the shape of seaweed caught him around the waist.

**You are nobody's king...**

**You are not their king...**

**You are not king**

"Yes I am!"

No voice came out, but a blue wave swept over those vines. Tobio was somewhat annoyed. They not only doubted him, but also tried to catch him. And who knows what else,

"I am the king whether you like it or not! I am semi-demon and I am going to reign them all. To all! Get used to the idea, as I have done"

He was just screaming. The voices had disappeared. Tobio didn't wait any longer and swam to the surface. Upon leaving, the fountain had turned into a simple stream of water. He was no longer pushed, nor did he have to battle his strength.

He wiped the water from his face and was able to open his eyes and see clearly. Surely the makeup had been ruined, but now he didn't care. The water was still cold, and he wanted to get out as soon as possible. He swam quickly towards the shore, Atsumu rushed to help him walk given his tremors from the cold. He tucked it in his cloak and Tobio clung to his arms. He was colder now than ever, and he was tired. He didn't understand it, because he hadn't done much physical things but he felt dejected.

Atsumu picked up a robe and cleaned the purple water a bit.

"It's... It's very cold..."

"With the hot weather here, you'll soon feel better." The cloak closed tightly. Kageyama leaned on him a little more. "You're good?"

"I'm very tired..."

"Now we are leaving... What happened to your leg?"

"Something attacked me down there... Does it look bad?"

"You have marks, for now. I hope it's nothing..." Atsumu rectified when he saw Kageyama's alarmed gaze. "Don't worry! We're going home..."

Tobio tried to walk, but stumbled for lack of strength. He didn't feel sick, only with an enormous desire to sleep for several days. Atsumu carried him in his arms, and he leaned on his shoulder. He didn't even notice when they returned or which way they returned, because he closed his eyes and let himself be carried away.

Atsumu took him directly to his room, for he understood that Tobio wouldn't be very happy if someone saw him in a vulnerable state. He sat him on the bed and forced him to look him in the eye, in case his condition worsened.

"Are you better from the cold?"

"Yes" he said, a little sleepy. "I'm just very sleepy. You know, I haven't slept very well these days and with that..."

"Sure" Atsumu straightened up and went to the dresser. From there, he pulled out clean, dry pajamas. He returned to where Tobio was and helped him up so he could change him. He removed his cloak and let him lean on his back to pull on his pants. Once the shirt was on, they looked into each other's eyes. "Why did they attack you at the Fountain?"

"I don't know, they found out I was a semi-demon and they didn't like it. There is no one who likes it, except Haru"

"Haru loves you too much, I'd say."

"Are you jealous of a child?"

"Of course not! Come on, go to sleep"

"Would you sleep with me?"

"Uh, Tobio ~ "

"Shut up, I just want to sleep!"

Atsumu laughed cheekily, delighted to see him blush once more. It was fun making him mad.

"Let's go to sleep, as Your Highness commands," he picked him up again. This time, Tobio complained a little about that, but he let himself be. Atsumu carefully laid him on the bed and sat next to him. Tobio looked at him, stroking his closest arm a little.

"Why did you kiss me, before...?"

"I thought it was a good time to do it, and I did it."

"Can you do it again?"

Atsumu smiled before leaning down and kissing him. Little by little, he lay down beside him and they hugged. Already separated, their noses continued to touch. Tobio closed his eyes and leaned on him, Atsumu stroked him until he saw him fall asleep. He also closed his eyes, although he didn't sleep. It was fine, so he continued hugging him. Perhaps they would have to talk more and Atsumu still had doubts about why he always believed in the lie that demons don't know love. Maybe he was getting to know it now... who knows?

Also, he had the King in his arms. How amazing was that?

THE END

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for the lovely comments! I might not reply to them because I don't know what to say, I'm too excited to read them. But reading them was instant serotonin! Thank you for your support to this story!


End file.
